Resolutions
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Sequel to A Twilight Carol. Edward's New Years Resolution is convincing Bella to marry him. Bella's resolutions are to get Edward to change her and convince him that he has a soul. Who will succeed? Each chapter is going to be a month in a year.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 1: January (EPOV)**

Alice and I waited outside the Swan's house in the Volvo as the heat was on full blast. It was a bitter cold day and I wanted to make sure it was warm enough for Bella. So many humans get sick every winter with colds or the flu. It was my job, as Bella's mate, and/or boyfriend, to take care of her to the best of my ability.

Yes, boyfriend. Personally, I was hopping for a different title. Fiancé which would hopefully be changed to husband in the near future. However, neither seemed likely in the near future. I thought back to New Year's Eve.

_(flashback)_

_I was dancing with my Bella just before the countdown started. She looked beautiful this evening in her sparkly black dress. Her eyes were also alive with joy and love as she looked at me. She seemed to enjoy herself dancing with me and my family members. Her laughter from dancing with Emmett to this foolish dance named after a chicken still rang in my ear. I saw my Bella had grown more confident about my feelings for her. She didn't allow herself to be bothered by the girl in the bathroom, and in fact stood up for herself. _

_It was not long after I got back that I realized I wanted to propose to Bella. I wanted her to be my wife, not just my mate or girlfriend. I wasn't sure how to do it. I knew lavish and big was out of the question. I knew Bella liked simple and would be mortified if I did a grand public gesture. The countdown started and I realized for the first time, I would be able to give my love a kiss at the stroke of midnight beginning a brand new year, a first for the both of us. _

"_Here is to a brand new year, with the hope of new beginnings." I spoke softly. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared up at me through her lashes_

_The countdown reached one and I placed a gentle kiss on her sweet lips. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I could feel her stretching on her toes, so I lifted her slightly off the ground. When the kiss ended I lightly placed her on her feet. I rested my forehead against hers and we stared into each others eyes. "Happy New Years," she whispered in her soft sweet voice_

"_Happy New Years, love. Will you marry me?" I asked, the words popped out of my mouth before I could stop them_. _I felt her stiffen in my arms and her eyes widened. Granted, I never expect to her to jump up and down then start squealing 'yes'. However, I didn't expect the smile to drop off her face and have her look at me in disbelief. _

"_What?" she looked confused and a little upset._

_**Edward, I think you might want to continue that in private. **__ Alice warned me in her thoughts. That's when I knew the outcome of this wouldn't be as I hoped._

_I took her by the hand and led her from the room. I knew Alice would grab our coats. I brought her to the elevator so we could talk in private in our hotel room._

_Bella followed me but remained quiet, I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she gnawed on her lip._

_The longer she didn't speak, the more I started to panic. I couldn't lose her. I was afraid now that I might have scared her off._

_I opened the door to the suite and let her walk in first. Her eyes widen as she walked to the couch and sat down._

_I followed cautiously behind her and sat next to her on the couch taking her shaking hand in mine._

"_Bella…"_

"_Edward…" We both started as she stopped. I gestured for her to go ahead._

"_Edward, you know that I love you more than anything right?" She looked at me with her eyes brimmed with worry. _

"_Yes." I nodded, I felt my chest tighten._

"_The thing is I… I… I don't really believe in the idea of marriage." She said nervously. I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand in hopes she would explain more. "People get married all the time. Then fall out of love and leave. So I don't believe that marriage means that you will always be together. People still leave." I thought over her words. I had a feeling her prime example of marriage was her parents, that didn't give her a positive outlook. But I couldn't help but feel a little hurt; she still thought I would leave her._

"_Bella, do you believe your love for me will not last," I asked. She shook her head furtively and opened her mouth. I held up my hand. "Do you believe my love for you could go away?" _

"_No, but…" I cut her off again._

"_Then why not, Bella? Granted there are others out there who rush into marriage. But we are not them and our bond will not falter. Unlike humans, the mating bond between us will only strength over time, not weaken. I want to marry you to symbolize that we will be together forever." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it and she gave me a weak smile._

"_I don't want to disappoint my parents, either. I don't want them to think I am making the same mistake they made. Even if I did believe in marriage, we would still be too young. People still talk about my mother leaving my father. I don't want him to have people talk in town that his daughter is making the same mistake. That isn't fair to him to have to go through that again. Plus, my mother has always told me to wait until I am thirty," she told me. I fought my smirk. I couldn't fault her for trying to protect Charlie from mindless gossip of a small town._

"_What would be different from now and thirty?" I asked. In my day one didn't wait to marry their intended._

"_By thirty, you would have been able to go to go school and start your career, first." She announced. I nodded, fairly reasonable for most. But I still wasn't happy with waiting, though I would wait if I had to._

"_If we were married, we could go to college together. In fact, by being my wife I could help you with any college payments and you wouldn't have to worry about loans or asking your parents for money. I would even support you with whatever career you wanted." I promised. "Although, I'm willing to wait until you are thirty." She flinched a bit and I had to wonder why it seemed I was always saying the wrong thing._

"_Edward, are you going to change me?" She asked in a whisper._

_I closed my eyes briefly; I should have known that this argument would come up again._

"_I can't take your soul, love. We've been through this. Nothing has changed" I begged her to understand. She shook her head and a tear slipped down her cheek and my dead heart clenched._

"_You're wrong. You have your soul. I know it. I just wished you could believe it." She looked down at the space between us. She suddenly looked up at me with fire in her eyes. "Is it better that I died one day and you follow suite? That would crush our family. In that supposed future, they had completely fallen apart." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. She winced and shuddered when she had said 'suite', I knew that had been very traumatic for her. She has had nightmares a few times, waking and checking that my head was still attached. Involving the Volturi would put the rest of my family in danger too, as I had found out._

"_What about your family? Don't you think it would hurt them to think that you're dead?" I thought of how upset Charlie was in the future I saw._

"_I don't want to hurt anyone. I want the best solution to make people happy. It's my life, why can't I chose the path I want and what I want to do with it? Why do I need your permission?" She looked agitated._

"_You don't need my permission. I love you. If I think you're making a mistake, then it's my duty to stop you." Bella frowned and looked away. I ran my hand through my hair. I decided on a different approach._

"_Bella… so what is it you want, to be changed at age thirty?" I thought it would at least buy me some time. She shook her head._

"_I want you to change me sooner," she answered. "I might be confident that you love only me, but that doesn't mean I will be comfortable seeing bitches throw themselves at you and not be able to fight them off because I'm too old." She had her angry tiger kitten face on. "Not to mention at age thirty, I could get arrested and go to jail just for holding your hand, let alone for kissing you." _

"_Bella, I would never let that happen." I promised her as I leaned forward to push a strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_So, if I change you before you are thirty, you would never marry me?" I raised an eyebrow. She shifted nervously._

"_Honesty, I don't know. I just can't say 'yes' right now. I know I love you and I want to be with you forever, but marriage still scares me. I'm not ready for it. I don't think we are. You just got back and I feel we just barely got on track." She pleaded at me to understand. I nodded; perhaps it was too soon after the mess I caused._

"_Don't say 'no' either. Give me a chance to change your mind to show you that marriage can be a good thing. Prime example: Esme and Carlisle, or my siblings. All long, healthy marriages. Please, don't say, 'no'." I begged her. _

"_Only if you promise not to say 'no' to changing me and give me a chance to change your mind. Prove to you that you have soul." She countered. I paused as I looked at her determined face. She wasn't going to budge. I might as well let her believe that she has a chance, if it gives me mine._

"_All right. I will think about changing you, but I am not making any promises." I smiled at her._

"_Then I will try to be open to the idea of getting married." She smiled back. "Are we okay?" She whispered almost silently, biting her lip and looking worried._

_I reached over and pulled her into my lap. I placed soft kisses along her neck. I heard her heart race and her breath hitch._

"_We are fine, Bella. I may be disappointed that you're not ready, but I understand why. Beside that, it was a bit of a rushed proposal anyways. I got caught up in the moment. You deserve something special and at least a ring." I nuzzled her neck, then kissed her jaw, working my way up to her jaw. I slowly kissed her deeply and she enthusiastically responded. _

I snapped back to reality as I heard the door to Charlie's house open. I got out and flew to the passenger side to let Bella in. She smiled as she saw my eyes lighting up.

"Good morning, beautiful," I smiled as I opened the door as she reached it so I didn't let any warm air out. She blushed lightly.

"Good Morning," She said softly. She reached up to kiss my cheek before slipping in.

I closed the door and got back in the car before she finished clicking her seatbelt.

"Hi, Alice." She turned in the seat.

"Morning, Bella. It's going to be an interesting day at school today," Alice answered as I backed down the driveway. _It won't be as bad as you think. Just stay focused on Bella. Ignore the others._

I wasn't entirely looking forward to going back to Forks High School. Besides Bella, I am not sure how we would be welcomed back. From the scene at Jessica's party, some thought I had physically hurt her. Having Bella beside me would make it worthwhile. Alice had already assured me that I would get my same schedule back and my seat in every class since I know no one took my place, including Newton.

"Are you ready for this?" Bella asked looking over at me, as if she was reading my mind.

"Yes and no." I shrugged and took her soft gloved hand in mine. "I'm not looking forward to the minds of the kids here, but I always enjoy any time spent with you." She blushed and turned to look out the window.

"I will enjoy having you back with me, too," she admitted with a shy smile. I pulled into the parking lot. Already kids were gasping, pointing and just out right staring. It was going to be a long day.

Many wondered why, we were back? A few were actually concerned for Bella's reaction. While others hoped Bella and I would get into some public fight. I got more images then I could handle of how Bella had looked while I was gone.

I saw Michael Newton as he gave hateful look in my direction and he starting searching for Bella's truck.

_Damn! Cullen is back. I guess I will have to make my move today on Bella. Offer her the sympathetic shoulder to cry on. I'm not letting him near her. _ He smirked thinking how he could rub it my face that she had moved on.

Jessica Stanley wasn't much better.

_Eeek! Edward is back. I wonder if I can get him to notice me this time. Since, Bella looks pathetic there is no change in hell he would want her now._

"Edward, the stares will get worse the longer we stay in the car," Alice called from the backseat. _Bella's fine and happy. If you get upset so will she._ I nodded and got out of the car. I opened Alice's door, first, since she had been sitting right behind me. I registered some thoughts wondering why she was in the back. I walked to Bella's door and took a deep breath. I opened the door and held out my hand to her. She took it and I could hear the gasps of shocks as she stepped out of the car. I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me, luckily she seemed oblivious to everyone else.

"Are you okay?" She whispered lips barley moving.

"I'm fine, love. Lets' just say not everyone is celebrating my return." I shrugged as I took her hand. I inwardly smirked at Newton cursing me in his mind. Seemed like his daydreams will never be a reality. Such a shame.

I threw both our bags over my shoulder as I started towards the office, linking our hands and pulling her along to get her out of the cold. Alice followed behind us.

"Who?" Bella looked offended that I wasn't wanted as she tried to scan the parking lot. It pleased me that my little tigress would defend my honor.

"I believe that would be good old Mike." Alice giggled from behind me. Bella frowned then smirked a bit.

"What's wrong with Mike? Wasn't he the one you kept trying to push me towards?" Bella raised an eyebrow challenging me. I grimaced when I thought about how I once believed that Bella needed someone more human. In reality, she needed me to keep her safe. Mike would never be able to fill the position.

"Mike, seriously?" Alice snorted. Bella broke out into giggles too. At least the thought of Newton being a boyfriend was funny to her, rather then pleasing.

"Ha ha, yes, very funny." I suddenly pulled Bella to me and gave her a passionate kiss, right in front of the whole school. I heard a couple of cat calls. Alice cleared her throat loudly.

I pulled back and Bella was looking at me dazed and with a big goofy smile that probably matched my own. I even surprised myself by my boldness.

"Sorry, if I was out of line. I just wanted to make sure there was no confusion," I apologized for my rash ungentlemanly behavior.  
>"No apology necessary. You may kiss me anytime you want, like that." Bella smiled up at me sounding dazed still, I chuckled.<p>

"Come on. I need to go 'dazzle' Mrs. Cope into letting me have my former schedule." I pulled her along with me.

The day was slow. Every time the thoughts of others would annoy me, I would just look at Bella, who for once was oblivious to the outside world and was smiling and looked happy. Seeing her happy, put a smile on my face. If she wanted to be oblivious to the gossip, I would let her.

Unfortunately, I had to split from her when she went to her math class. Not only was I separated from her, but Mike and Jessica were in her class and were not happy with the idea that we were back together.

Both seemed to deem it appropriate to talk to us about the other. They decided to wait after class before lunch. I hurried to get outside her class to hopefully avoid any confrontations. I was about two seconds too late as Jessica stepped into my path.

"Edward, I'm so happy to see you back," she said batting her eyes shamelessly at me.  
>"Jennifer, nice to see you, again." I pretend to be polite but I looked past her, looking for my Bella, she was already cornered by Newton.<p>

"It's Jessica," she looked annoyed and her voice sounded crisp.

"Oh, sorry." I hid my smirk, not being sorry at all. I tried to step around her.

"Wait. I thought you might want some warning about Bella?" She tried to sound concerned but failed.

"What warning?" I decided to play dumb.

"She's not stable. If you could have just seen her after you left. You would never get back with her, she's going to be clingy." She hissed in not quite a whisper, enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Oh really? Concerned for me are you?" The venom leaked into my voice. She hesitated but nodded. She was surprised I wasn't more grateful to her.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I have a fair account of how Bella was from an unbiased source. I don't need the likes of some petty attention getting gossip hound to tell me. Especially, one that was never a true friend. Tell me, did you even try to help Bella or did you just want to get the dirt on what happened last fall?" Jessica frowned in irritation.

"I was only looking out for you," Jessica huffed. _This isn't how I thought this would go._

"Yes, I am sure you were. I bet you thought what…that I would be so grateful; I would fall into your arms or something?" I hissed and she flinched.

"You like to gossip, Jessica. So I will let you spread the good word. Last fall was a mistake. I foolishly listened to advice that a long distance relationships do not work. In the process, I hurt Bella and myself. If you think Bella was in a bad place, I was in a worst one without her. I will say this only once, I love Bella more than my own life. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I will protect her and our love for each other against anyone at any time. Think you can past that along for me?" I glared at her. There was a twinge of regret knowing I shouldn't speak to a female this way, but I didn't want to have this fight everyday and I could trust Jessica to spread the word.

"Su…rrre." She stuttered, her face turning red before hurrying off.

I didn't hesitate to move to the class where apparently Mike had blocked off Bella from the door. My angered flared seeing that he had grabbed her wrist. I started to lunge forward when Alice grabbed my arm. _Let her do this or Mike will never back off._

I growled quietly, but stopped. I was angered that Bella was in the position. Where the hell did Mr. Varner go? Isn't it his job to make sure things like this don't happen in his classroom?

"Mike, let go of me. How dare you accuse Edward of ever hurting me, when it's you who's twisting my wrist. I am sorry you don't like Edward, but I love him. You need to back off," Bella's face was red with anger. I wished I had backhanded him into the wall like I wanted to last year.

"Mike, man, enough, Let go of her. You've said your piece, she still wants Cullen. Time for you to walk away." I noticed Ben Cheney stepped forward and grabbed him by the upper arm that was holding Bella. I was grateful for his interference.

"Seriously, dude. If Cullen sees you hurting Bella, he's going to hurt you back." Tyler warned him he looked around and spotted me and paled. _Shit! He looks pissed. _

"That all depends on what Bella wants me to do," I spoke in a cold voice. Bella's face filled with relief.

"Edward," she cried out finally breaking free of Mike and flung herself towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist and holding herself tight to me.

"This isn't the best place to start a fight." Ben took a step in between us. I was impressed with Ben's attempt to try and keep things civil.

"I have no plans to fight. I do, however, plan to take Bella to her father when she presses charges, if you ever place your hands on her again." I rubbed small circles on Bella's back in efforts to calm us both and not hurt Mike.

"What, not man enough to fight?" Mike smirked then looked for confirmation from his peers. No one seemed ready to give him their support, including Tyler, surprisingly. The threat of Chief Swan had them all worried.

Bella turned before I could respond.

"No, he's just man enough to know that fighting wouldn't be worth the trouble." She snapped her warm eyes were cold and hard. "Alice, can you take a picture of this?" She calmly turned to her, extending her arm out. Alice grabbed her phone and took a couple pictures.

My anger inflamed as I saw Bella's swollen red wrist.

_Edward, she needs you to comfort her, right now. Not by being a barbarian, vengeful boyfriend. _ Alice warned. I showed her I understood with our silent communication.

"We can just say that Cullen did that." Mike smirked thinking he changed the tables on me. I felt calming waves hit me from outside.

_Bro, seriously calm down, before you blow our cover and we have to leave._ Jasper's thoughts came to me from outside, where he and Emmett were in the shadows of the forest. Alice must have called them.

"I'm not lying for you, Mike." Ben gave him a look of disgust.

"Me, neither." Austin shook his head, wishing that he had just gone to lunch.

"Dude, can't you go to jail for perjury? I'm not lying. She doesn't even want you, move on already." Tyler was starting to get annoyed. In fact, he decided it was a good time to leave. I pulled Bella to the side as he practically ran from the room.

"Are you ready to go to lunch?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded, so I led her from the room with Alice at our side.

Mike came storming past us a moment later. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the others two, who were just exiting the room.

"Thank you, Ben, for helping Bella back there." I turned to him. He looked embarrassed but nodded. _Angela would've never forgiven me if I let something bad happen to her friend. She's all excited they are back together._

"It was the right thing to do." He shrugged. "I'll see you guys later." He walked off.  
>"He's a great guy. Angela is lucky to have him. They are going to be so happy together." Alice smiled.<p>

"They are going to stay together?" Bella asked interest peaked as she glanced sideways at Alice.

"Mmm hmm. They will get married after they finish their first year of college and live happily ever after." Alice said with a flourish. Bella chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

_Just thought I would help the cause. But just so you know, it would be easier if you just both gave in. _I gave her a look to tell her it wasn't happening and she rolled her eyes.

I looked down at Bella as she was rubbing her wrist lightly.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to bring you to Carlisle?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's just a little sore." She slipped my hand over the red marks and gave me a smile.

"Much better than an ice pack." She smiled at me; I resisted rolling my eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I was waylaid by Jessica. She thought it was her duty to tell me how you were when I was gone." Bella frowned in irritation. I wished I could put that happy bubble she seemed to be in this morning back up.

"Don't worry. Edward set her straight. The news is probably all over the school, right now." Alice reached in her bag and handed Bella a granola bar and a water bottle. "I figured we might want to skip the cafeteria today."

"Thank you." Bella reached over and took the food. I wanted to say something about her eating more then that. But a bigger part of me was enjoying the moment away from prying eyes. I led Bella over to a bench and pulled her into my lap so she could eat. I kept one hand around her waist and the other on her wrist, where the redness that had already started to dissipate. She leaned against me as she ate.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me with concern.

"I'll be fine. Things can only get better from here. By next week, our return will be old news." I smiled.

I was right too. The next two weeks flew by, by that time most everyone had moved on. Each day I tried to do something special for Bella. I tried to mix in a little courting from my day and with a few ideas from couples today. I left her notes in her locker or on her pillow in the morning. I brought her flowers on occasion, or simple pieces of chocolate. I wrote her a few poems. I texted her messages through out the day. I took her out on a couple of dates. I even allowed the rules to be bent a bit more.

These were all efforts in hopes to slowly get her to change her mind. I realized before I held back from showing Bella my love at times, in order to keep her safe. Also to keep some distance, in case I had to leave. So now I was all in, I was giving it my all to show her that I wasn't leaving her. I didn't bring up marriage again. I didn't want to badger her or rush her.

Today was a special today. A year ago, today I spoke to Bella for the first time. I had taken Bella out for an early dinner with Charlie's approval. Although, the first time I saw Bella a year and a week prior; I wasn't going to celebrate the first time I also left her.

I rushed down the stairs after changing to head back to her place, after Charlie had gone to bed.

_Edward, do you have a moment?_ Carlisle called me from inside his office.

I paused and stepped in to see what the man I came to known as my father wanted.

_Just wanted to update you, Mr. Carson called me today? _ Carlisle looked up at me from behind his desk from with a bit of a smirk.

"Who is he?" I asked in confusion.

_I believe you met his daughter, Tara._ Of course, her; I had hoped she had given up. _ He called to offer me a prestigious position at a Seattle hospital that he is on the board on. He was unhappy to hear that we prefer the country. I also told him that I had upset my son's life once from taking him from his soul mate, and I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. _

_He then asked about you. I told him you were the son I was speaking about. That you were very much in love with a girl from this town and it was very serious. He had tried to suggest that his daughter was interested in you and it might be in my best interest as well. I told him it was a waste of time. I wasn't going to set my son up for a relationship that his heart wasn't in, that it would be destined for disastrous results, only hurting my son and his daughter. I don't care how it affected me, I wouldn't do it. He was silent for awhile then wished me a good-night._ He leaned back in his chair.

"Has Alice seen anything?" I asked hoping it was over.

_She saw him backing off. But, not the girl, just yet. Sorry._ He gave me his sympathy_. _ I nodded. I wasn't too worried about her, unless she upset Bella.

_Going to see Bella?_ I nodded and started to smile a big smile.

_I am glad to see that you are so happy. Are you still trying to get her to agree to getting married?_

"I'm trying to woo her to the best to my abilities. I realize there is a small bit of her that fears I will leave. I'm not sure if she is consciously aware of it. I also know that she loves me and her reason against marriage is the institution itself and fear of disappointing her parents. Not personal. So I am hoping I can change her mind if I'm patient with her and don't push her." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

_I'm proud of you, son, for realizing that. Children from divorced marriages sometimes have hard time accept marriage for themselves. It's not an uncommon fear. _

_I do hope you are considering her request as well. This family can't lose the both of you. _

_If she didn't want to be changed, I wouldn't force it. But she does. If I have to I will take matters into my own hands._ I growled.

"You will not take her soul." I hissed.

_She doesn't think I would be doing that. Are you still afraid that she will resent you one day if you change her?_ I nodded sadly as he gave me a sad look. _Have you considered what happens, if she resents you for not changing her? _ I opened my mouth and closed it. I would say she could move on to someone else. But I knew that wasn't true.

_Just think about it, Edward. _

I turned and ran from the house trying to clear my head before I got to Bella's. The selfish monster in me wanted to change her. But I couldn't get past how much I would take from her in doing so. I am not even sure if she understood all that she would no longer have.

I smiled as I reached her house and heard Charlie sound asleep. I jumped through the window just in time to catch a pencil that was hurtling in my direction.

"Have I done something to upset you? I thought you knew wooden stakes were a myth?" I teased. I looked over as she groaned. Her face was buried under a pillow. I grew more concerned as I observed the situation. On the bed was her math book and notebook. The notebook had a lot of erasing marks and smudges on the page. I laid down next to her on the bed and removed the pillow from her head. I wanted to see her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Hi," I whispered.

She peeked through her eyes at me. "Hi."

"Would you like some help with your homework?" I asked her.

"Yes, please. I don't get what I am doing wrong. I feel so stupid." She sighed sitting up. She was already dressed for bed wearing her long sleeve light cotton shirt and a pair of lounge pants.

"You are not stupid, love. You're one of the smartest people I know. It isn't your fault for not getting this. Mr. Varner isn't the greatest teacher. He shows his students the hard method on purpose, to make himself feel more important and smarter. I can show you an easier way." I brushed her hair back away from her neck and placed a kiss there.

"Are you serious? That's so unfair." She grumbled. "Will he accept your method?"

"He will. There it's only about a step that is different. He never said anything about the rest of my family doing it that way." She nodded.

We spent the next half hour finishing the assignment. I had only had to walk her through the first two problems and she handled the rest.

"Thank you," she flung her arms around my neck and peppered my face with kisses.

"You're quite welcome. I will help you anytime that you need it." I nuzzled her cheek and sighed, pulling her warm body closer to me.

"I'm going to have to find some way to repay you." She promised seductively; kissing my neck with her sweet warm lips. I fought with the side of me that just wanted to throw her down on the bed and take her up on that.

"Another time. I believe it's time for you to get some sleep," I whispered huskily, and with one swift movement I laid her down and managed to get her under the covers.

She gave me a pretty little pout as she pulled back the covers slightly and patted the spot next to her. "Please."

I hesitated briefly before joining her. The heated blanket seemed to have made a difference. As crude as Emmett's joke might have been, it was really a thoughtful gift. Although, every time I got under the covers, it didn't seem that sleep was Bella's goal.

"May I have a good-night kiss?" She asked curling up into me rubbing my chest with her hand lightly.

With one hand I lightly I cupped her cheek. I pressed my lips to her tenderly. She responded automatically with her small hand slipping into my hair, tugging at it lightly. I held back the moan that wanted to escape. Her warm body seemed to melt into mine and felt every curve of her body fit into mine perfectly.

As if my other hand had a mind of its own it slipped from her waist and under her shirt. I slowly traced her ribs until I was just under the swells of her breasts. I pulled back when she made a small whimpering sound. I had to stop us before we woke Charlie.

"We have to stop." I whispered huskily against her lips, though I fought hard against my own self.

"I'll be good," Bella's eyes met mine. She gave me a smirk and I realized I hadn't moved my hand.

"Sorry," I slipped it out and rested it on the middle of her back.

"That's okay. You could have left it there, I didn't mind. I also wouldn't have minded if it was a couple inches higher either." She giggled her eyes full of mischief and desire. I raised a brow at her forwardness and I felt my eyes darken.

"Bella, I think you enjoy driving me crazy. What am I going to do with you?" I whispered kissing her pulse point and her breathing hitched.

"I have a suggestion." She sounded breathless and her heart raced again.

"I'm sure you do." I chuckled against her neck before pulling back. "I think it would be better though if I got out of the bed so you can sleep." I started to pull back the covers.

"No," she cried out in alarm grabbing on to my shirt. Her eyes looked panicked and I froze.

"Shhh. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," I pulled her to me and rubbed her back. I started to hum her lullaby and she started to calm down. She was quiet and I thought she was ready to fall asleep finally.

"I'm sorry," she spoke very soft to the point I almost missed it.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For pushing you and then overreacting when you had to stop." She traced invisible designs on my chest.

"I'm just as guilty for the pushing part and I'm not sorry for that. And I don't think you overreacted. Just get some sleep, my angel." I hummed her lullaby and she soon was breathing deep against my chest.

**A/N: Happy New Years! A new year a new story. This is the squeal to A Twilight Carol. Each Chapter will be a month of the new year. However, I will be probably updating once to twice a week, depended how the writing goes.**

**So Bella said she wasn't ready to get married. Are any of really that surprised? It always got me that Edward wasn't back 24hrs in New Moon before he told Bella marry him and he will change her. I wasn't surprised she said no then. ( not to mention he technically didn't ask)**

**I hope you find that she explain her reasons for waiting well enough, even if you still think wrong or crazy for saying no. **

**Yes, Bella may overreacted a bit when Edward tried to get out of the bed. But what was Edward going to say 'Yes you did'. I don't think that it is his style; I believe he would just try to comfort her.**

**Preview:**

**Before long it was all out a war as snowballs flew everywhere. I made my own, but was reluctant to try and throw it. Edward dodged and blocked the most snowballs keeping his back to me as he defended me. **

"**It's no use, we aren't going to get him," Alice groaned and the action came to a stand still.**

"**Of course not, I can see everything you are thinking," Edward got cocky. Before I contemplate my actions, I threw my snowball and prayed that luck would be on my side for once. There was a loud smack as it hit Edward in the back of the head. I covered my mouth to hold in my giggles as Edward's head whipped around.**

**The other burst out into laughter.**

"**I can't believe that she actually got him." Emmett laughed so hard he was shaking.**

"**That was just sweet, Bella," Jasper was laughing almost as hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 2: February (BPOV)**

It was cold as I jumped up and down, trying to keep warm. I already had about five layers of clothes on. It was to the point I could barley bend anymore. I glanced down the slope we were about to slide down in tubes. I have never been sledding before. When I first came to Forks, I hated the snow. But I was enjoying being included in with the family, so I thought I would give it a try.

Most people go sledding down hills. Not the Cullens. They prefer mountain sides, and I am not kidding. When they said sledding, I thought it would be a reasonable sized hill.

"I still do not like this idea. Perhaps we should find something else to do?" Edward was frowning and looking quite nervous. For the first time, I might agree with him on this.

"She will be fine. I have seen it," Alice pouted.

"Aw, Eddie, don't be a party pooper," Emmett whined. He broke out into singing the song Martin Short's character and his associate sang in the **Father of the Bride** to Steve Martin's character. It didn't escape my notice that Alice and some of the others have been giving subtle hints towards wedding and marriage since Edward proposed. I'm not surprised that his family, Alice especially, is on his side. They all have happy marriages. If Alice thinks I'm not aware of what she has been doing she has another thing coming.

I have stayed true to my word. I was trying to remain open to marriage. I felt better about the idea of it now. I think a big part of my hold up was that it seemed to happen so fast, before I could get used to the idea that he was back. Edward wanted a way to symbolize our love forever and there was nothing wrong that. It should be enough that it meant something to him.

My parents were now the hold up. I didn't want to leave my dad to the rumors of the small town as I went away with the Cullens anywhere. That wasn't fair to him. My mother would never accept it. I didn't want to get married with ill will against it, especially if it was from my parents. I had thought a few times of asking what Edward would think about eloping.

I wasn't going to say anything yet until I figured out how to get Edward to agree to change me. How do you go about convincing someone that they have a soul?

"Bella, how do you feel about this?" Jasper asked probably sensing my hesitance. I looked up to see the others looking at me.

"I'm not going down by myself, right?" I asked, double checking.

"With your luck?" Emmett snickered.

"Definitely not, and you shouldn't feel pressured into it either," Edward answered. I looked over at him and hugged his waist, feeling him relax under my touch.

"I want to try it." I looked up at him. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, sit in the front." Edward helped me on to the inflatable sled that was built for two while Jasper held it steady. Edward got on behind me, stretching his legs out on either side of me. "Hold on to the handles." He pointed to the plastic bars on either side. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ready?" Jasper asked behind us.

"I wanted to push." Emmett pouted off to the side.

"No, Jasper is going to push. He understands the meaning of gentle," Alice answered.

"Are you two ready?" Jasper asked again chuckling.

"Yup." I grabbed the handles tightly.

I felt a push and then we were moving. I let out a small squeal as we started to speed up. The wind hit my face and it reminded me of running with Edward, only not as fast. We hit a few bumps and I felt him hold me down so I didn't launch off the sled.

"Lean to the left," Edward yelled out. I was seconds too late and we hit a big bump and I felt the sled drop out from under us as we were airborne. I felt Edward flip us and we landed in the soft snow. Edward ended up being half buried and I was on top of him. I sat up quickly and started wiping the snow away from his face.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but to start laughing. He sat up and his face and hair were all snow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," he asked. I couldn't help it as I broke out into more laughter.

"I'm not the one that looks like the abominable snowman" I gasped through laughter.

"Are you saying I look funny?" He started whipping the snow from his face so I could see it clearer. I shook my head trying to hold in my laughter.

Edward spun me so I was trapped underneath him in the snow. He had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Edward, what are you up to?" My laughter stopped. I looked up; enjoying seeing Edward this way, but I didn't trust him at the moment.

"Ever have a whitewash?" He smirked.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened. He took a handful of snow and started sprinkling little bits on my face. I squealed and Edward's laughter rang out.

There had been a noticeable change in Edward since he has been back. He has been trying harder to show how much he cares, even though I already know that he loves me. All the gestures have been very sweet. I also haven been enjoying that he hasn't been holding back as much as he used to when it came to being more intimate. His playful side was nice too.

"Edward, stop or I am never kissing you, again," I gave him an empty threat. He stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"I am not sure I believe that. I don't think you can resist my kisses." He leaned in and pressed his lips chastely on mine then leaned back with a smirk. "That's what I thought."

I scowled then grabbed his coat collar and pulled his lips back to mine. I kissed him hard and immediately tried to deepen the kiss. Edward's lips moved expertly against mine, before he pulled back once I shivered a bit.

"We should get you back?" He stood up and offered me his hand. Before I could take it he dove over the top of me again; only this time protectively as two other sleds came flying into the area.

"Watch it," Edward snarled as the others came to stops, laughing.

"Not our fault you didn't get out of the way." Emmett snickered. Edward shook his head and stood. With lighting speed a chunk of snow hit Emmett. Before long it was all out war as snowballs flew everywhere. I made my own, but was reluctant to try and throw it. Edward dodged and blocked most of the snowballs, keeping his back to me as he defended me.

"It's no use, we aren't going to get him," Alice groaned and the action came to a stand still.

"Of course not, I can see everything you are thinking," Edward got cocky. Before I contemplate my actions, I threw my snowball and prayed that luck would be on my side for once. There was a loud smack as it hit Edward in the back of the head. I covered my mouth to hold in my giggles as Edward's head whipped around. The others burst out into laughter.

"I can't believe that she actually got him." Emmett laughed so hard he was shaking.

"That was just sweet, Bella," Jasper was laughing almost as hard.

"That's what I get for defending you," Edward pouted, but I could tell that he was amused.

"No, that is what you get for trying to give me a whitewash." I stuck out my tongue childishly. "Besides, what were the odds of it actually working in my favor?"

Before he could respond I felt myself being lifted and I was moving up the hill. It took me a minute to realize that Alice was running me back up the mountain.

We came to a stop and the others shortly did after us. All three men were carrying tubes.

"Here, Bella. Esme made you hot chocolate earlier. You probably can use it to warm up. I also have these things." She handed me these little packets. "There for warming your hands and toes." Edward took them from her.

"Sit on that fallen log." He gestured, opened the first packet and handed them to me to put in my gloves. He took the other package and with vampire speed got them in my boots before I could even tell that they were off. I felt my limbs already start to warm up.

"Thank you," I told him before taking a sip of the hot drink.

"You are welcome," He smiled. He sat next to me on the log.

"Can we go, again," I asked.

"Are you sure? I was thinking once you were warmer I should run you back to the house." Edward looked concern.

"Just once more, then we can go back. Please." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Alright," Edward sighed.

"Don't get huffy. She's safer doing this than the dog talking her into driving a motorcycle into a tree or jumping off a cliff." Emmett tossed a snowball at Edward, which he dodged while glaring at him. The air became silent and tense. My mind slowly processed his words. This was the first I heard about a motorcycle, but I knew the cliff was how I died in the future that Edward and the girls saw. I never pushed for details before because I knew it was never going to happen and I knew that it hurt Edward to talk about it.

"Wait, what? Are you telling me I went so crazy that I thought dogs could talk?" I looked at Edward. He had the bridge of his nose pinched, never a good sign. I looked around at the others. The fact that Emmett was even frowning worried me. I shifted my gaze to Alice.

"Not an actual dog. It was Jacob Black." Alice started to explain. The others had grown tenser at his name. "Apparently, around this time you befriended him. He taught you how to ride a motorcycle that you crashed repeatedly, without him stopping you or at least getting you a helmet. He is also the one that told you he would take you cliff diving, thinking you would survive with him. However, you jumped without him, while he was out chasing Victoria." Alice spilled out. My mind tried to process this information and I was on overload. A motorcycle? Charlie would have killed me himself, if he had found that out.

"What was Jacob doing chasing Victoria?" I feared for the kid because I knew humans didn't stand a chance against vampires. Edward muttered something intelligible beside me, it sounded like a curse.

"It wouldn't be technically breaking the treaty, since that do...Jacob has already done it. Plus, she is considered to be a Cullen now." Jasper spoke up. He looked at me. "Do you remember the legend Jacob told you, about us?" I nodded.

"The one about the cold ones," I shrugged.

"Yes, but do you remember the tribe's part," Jasper hinted. I was trying not to get irritated with the secrecy. They seemed to be skirting the issue. It almost sounded as if they were hinting at the treaty. What was it Jacob said about the tribe's part? Then it dawned on me why Emmett said dog. It wasn't a dog but…

"The Quileutes can still turn into wolves?" I asked.

"Knew she could figure it out," Jasper smiled at me. "Now technically, we didn't break the treaty any more than he did."

"Bella, please promise me you will stay away from him," Edward finally spoke up again. I met his eyes and I could see the sadness and the worry in them.

"Edward, I'm not going to let him talk me into something stupid like that." I calmed him by placing a hand against his cheek. He leaned into it but the worry in his eyes was still there.

"It's not just that. We may have a treaty with the wolves, but that doesn't mean they trust us. They will try and turn you against us." Edward pleaded.

"Again, not going to happen," I huffed.

"I know that. I also know that you would argue back, defending us. Young wolves are even more dangerous, because they have a hard time controlling their phasing. They phase often when they get upset or feel threatened. If any of them did that too close to you, they could hurt you, even if it was unintentional." He pulled me into his lap and held me tightly.

"The mutt already tried blaming Edward for your death. Saying it was his fault for you jumping," Rose snarled bitterly. That revelation pissed me off. My death had been my own fault. Not to mention it seemed my reckless ideas came from Jacob. How was that Edward's fault?

"I will do my best to stay clear of Jacob." I promised. It sounded like Jacob was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was not worth causing Edward to worry.

"Bella…" Edward still didn't look happy.

"Just listen for a moment. I'm not going to seek him out or go to La Push. However, I can't stop Charlie from inviting Billy or Jacob over. Which should be safe. I don't think either of them would bring up anything in front of Charlie. Besides, you could always be there, if they are over." I kissed his cheek and he nodded.

"Or I could be." Alice offered.

"I will be as safe as possible, I promise." I leaned my forehead against the side of his head.

"We are all around to help, bro. None of us are going to let anything happen to her." Emmett promised.

"Can we trying sledding, again? It was fun." I tried to change the subject.

"I'm ready to go, again." I shot Alice a grateful look.

Edward scooped me up and placed me on the sled between his legs.

"Ready?" Jasper called before giving us a slightly bigger push.

**R**

A couple of days later, I was sitting at the table, filling out endless forms and applications for college.

"Why am I doing this?" I groaned. My hand was aching after filling a third form.

"To give us more options for colleges," Edward answered. His own stack was in front of him for show for Charlie's benefit, who was in the next room.

"Dartmouth, though?" I sat back in my seat. "Even if I got in, I would never be able to afford that." Edward looked up with an angelic smile.

"Your grades are good and your test scores were wonderful. You could afford it if you were my wife," he said innocently.

"Well, then going with that theory, I wouldn't be able to be around humans for awhile if you change me, right?" The smile fell from his face.

"You promised to be open." I sighed rolling the pencil along the table.

"I'm trying. Okay, say you might be changed soon. You should get as many human experiences as possible." He reached out and took my hand in his. I wanted to say more but with Charlie in the next room I had to be careful what we said.

"I'm not sure if college is for me, anyways. Sure, I have been a good student, but I have no idea what I want to study. Some people take a year off and travel. What would be so different of going to college as a human than as a vampire? Unless, you wanted me to rush some sorority and hit keggers at the frats." I smirked. Edward scowled but I saw the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Don't you think you are clumsy enough without adding alcohol?" Edward whispered.

"You're worried about my clumsiness? And here I thought you would get upset about the wet t-shirt contest I plan on entering in sunny Cancun on spring break." I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Edward's eyes darkened and he let out a growl. His eyes flickered to my chest and up, making me blush.

"Over my dead body," he hissed. I backed off before we got out of hand. "Would you seriously like to travel," a calmer Edward asked.

"Someday. Will you be my tour guide?" I smiled at him.

"I would love to. We could travel the world on our honeymoon?" He suggested running his thumb over my left ring finger.

"Would we have a normal honeymoon?" I asked. Instead of just saying no, Edward paused. I saw the conflicting emotions on his face go from desire to sadness.

"That wouldn't be safe for you." Edward answered squeezing my hand.

"All the more reason for my change." I pointed out.

"Bella…" Edward started but stopped.

"What are you guys up to in here?" Charlie walked into the room.

"Collage applications." Edward turned to him, letting go of my hand.

"Good to hear. Where are you applying?" Charlie came up to the table and looked down. "Dartmouth. That's Ivy League, isn't it?" I saw the sense of pride of his face.

"Yes, sir." Edward answered.

"Where else have you applied, Edward?" Charlie was trying to appear conversational.

Edward listed off a few colleges. I watched Charlie's eyes narrow slightly when he realized it was the same as my list.

"I see," Charlie, hesitated. "Good luck, then." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out of the room.

"He's not happy is he," I asked once he was out of the room. I stood to get ready for dinner.

"He was hoping we were going to go to separate colleges. But he is not going to say anything. He is afraid it would have the opposite result and you would run off with me or something." That confirmed that Charlie wouldn't be happy if Edward and I were going to be married.

I pulled the ingredients to make enchiladas out the fridge.

"Would you like some help?" Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sure, could you chop up the vegetables finely for me?" Grateful that he would do the onions since, his eyes couldn't water.

"We will work something out that pleases both of us," Edward kissed the back of my head before moving to the side, grabbing a cutting board, knife and vegetables from me.

**R**

February 14th, came up quickly. The last time I celebrated this day was in grade school with silly cards that everyone had to give everyone else in class so they didn't feel left out.

It was the first for me to have a boyfriend, though. In the past, I thought the day was overrated. This year I was looking forward to it. Last year, at this time, Edward was ignoring me. This year, I was sure he was going to try and spoil me.

A week prior, I was standing with Alice inside a drug store. I had already picked out a card and was looking at displays of different Valentine's Day things.

(flashback)

"_I don't know about this, Alice." I was hesitant. _

"_Why not? He wants you to have human experiences. Don't these things qualify?" She gestured to the boxes of candy, stuff animals, and other heart covered and red items. _

"_Here." She handed me a small tiger that had a t-shirt that read 'can't keep my paws off you'. My face turned as red as the shirt._

"_I can't get that." I could just see Edward rolling his eyes._

"_Sure you can. He's always saying you look like a tiger kitten when you get angry, it's endearing. He will get a kick out of it." I frowned. How is that endearing? Nice to know he takes me seriously when I get mad. _

"_Come on, Bella. You know not to bet against me." Alice started pulling me in the direction of the front of the store. _

"_Alice, about not betting against you…do you still see me becoming a vampire?" I asked. She gave me a hug and a reassuring smile. _

"_Bella, if I had my way, you would already be a vampire. I'm not saying Edward will definitely come around. He is too stubborn for that, but don't give up hope yet." _

There was a knock on the door and I stopped trying to fix my hair as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see Edward on the other side wearing dark dress pants with a red tie against a white shirt.

"Am I dressed up enough?" I looked down at my dark pants and red sweater.

"You look beautiful." Edward nodded; his hands were behind his back. "These are for you." He brought his hidden items back into view. There was a heart shaped box of chocolates, red roses and a small lion holding a heart. I chuckled looking at the lion.

"What's funny?" Edward looked concerned. I felt bad I didn't mean to make him think I was laughing at his gift.

"Apparently, we weren't thinking that differently." I handed him his tiger, card and the small wrapped box. He smiled when he saw the tiger.

"I see." He smiled at the little tiger and chuckled at the shirt. "Where is Charlie?"

"At Las Push. He made sure I knew that he would be home early." Edward nodded.

"Would you like your last gift?" I noticed he still held a small box in his hands. I simply nodded. I should have expected that he would do this.

"Okay, but you need to open yours too." I pulled him to the couch, laying the rest of my gifts on the coffee table. "You first, this time." I folded my legs under me as I sat on the couch.

Edward removed the paper from the box and looked down, surprised at the pocket watch. It had been his mother's father's. Alice helped me sneak it away so I could get it fixed and cleaned up. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw it working. Attached to the small inside cover was a small lock of my hair tied by a blue ribbon; a significant gesture in his time.

"I hope you don't mind. I know it was already yours technically." I watched his face.

"I love it, beautiful. Thank you." He closed it and slipped it into his pocket. "Your turn."

I ripped open the paper and pulled out a carved wooden box. I ran my fingers across the dark smooth wood.

"This is beautiful." I examined it then opened it. Inside my lullaby started playing. There was a couple spinning in a circle as they danced. The figures resembled us with the same hair color and clothes we wore to last year's prom. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Edward this is amazing." I placed it down on the table.

"You like it," he asked shyly. I shook my head and he looked slightly disappointed

"I love it." I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, straddling his waist and started to kiss him. His arms snaked around me waist and pulled me to him tightly.

All too soon he pulled back, his eyes were dark and he smiled before pecking my lips, briefly.

"We should get going," he announced sternly. I slipped off his lap on to the couch.

"I just need to put the flowers in water. Will you bring the other stuff to my room, please?" I asked.

"Yes, dear," Edward winked playfully at me before scooping the gifts up.

About ten minuets later, Edward pulled up to the trail head to the meadow.

"We're going to the meadow?" I asked surprised, because it was already dark and in the middle of winter.

"Yes, if that is okay?" Edward turned halfway in his seat.

"Its fine, I'm just surprised." Edward leapt out of the car and rushed to my side.

"Up you go." He took off running. I buried my face into his neck to protect it from the cold. He placed me on my feet a moment later and I felt myself surrounded by warmth. I looked around to see that he had set up heat lamps in the center of the meadow. On the ground were piles of blankets and pillow.

"Did you do this?" I asked as Edward pulled me gently to sit in the mounds of blankets.

"I had some help." He shrugged, handing me a takeout container. Inside were mushroom raviolis from Bella Italia in Port Angeles.

"I hope they are still hot. Sorry, for the container." Edward now handed me a fork.

"This is nice. I like the privacy rather than a busy restaurant." I took a bite and swallowed.

"Still hot, too." He smiled in relief.

"I am glad." Edward wrapped an arm around me as I ate quickly. I looked up to see the stars in the night sky.

"Wow, it's actually a clear night," I gazed up, not remembering the last time I saw them.

"One of the reasons I chose this location tonight." Edward played with my hair and kissed my forehead.

I placed my food down and cuddled into his side. He pulled me back with him, tucked a blanket around me to keep me warm. We looked up together for awhile.

Laying there under the stars I though about Edward wanted me to have human experiences. For me I would trade all of them to be with Edward, and I doubt I would ever regret not having them. But maybe I could work this to my advantage.

"Can we go back to the car," I asked turning to him slightly.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Edward stood up.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I asked.

"No, I will get these later." He shut the heaters off and I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Are you cold?" Edward looked concerned.

"No, it was nice with heaters on." I promised as he scooped me up bridal style. He took off running and we reached the car in no time. He placed me on my feet and reached for the passenger door. I walked around him and opened the backseat door.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he gave me a perplexed look.

"I said I wanted to get back to the car, not go home." I sat in the back. "Coming?"

"Bella…" Edward looked uncertain with the door still wide open.

"You're the one who told me you wanted me not to miss out on human experiences. This is one, making out in the backseat of my boyfriend's car." I moved deeper in the car, but still was able to see his face, which was frozen in shock.

"Bella, it isn't safe for one, and for another, it's too cold." Edward reached out his hand to me but I refused it.

"Then turn on the heater and close the doors. As for hurting me, that's not going to happen. I am just asking for kissing and maybe light touching. Nothing we haven't done before." Instead of answering me, Edward closed the passenger door, then got in and closed the rear door.

He reached forward and turned on the car. I was starting to think that I had won. He took my hands in one of his then took his other hand and placed it against my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Beautiful girl, there is nothing more that I wish I could give you everything you want, but I am not sure this is a good idea." His golden eyes looked upset.

"We can try. You are already more intimate with me than a year ago. I am not asking for much more. If it gets overwhelming, we can stop. I just want to try, please." I traced my fingers along his jaw. "Pretty please," I whispered, Edward groaned as he bent down and started to kiss me.

This kiss became heated fast. The kiss was not as careful as his others and full of passion. With a swift movement, I was on Edward's lap. Edward's lips detached from mine as he placed kisses along my neck and collar bone.

"Breathe, love," He whispered into my ear. As I took a deep breath, I felt Edward unbuttons my coat. My breath hitched in my throat as his hand slipped under my sweater and stopped just shy of my breasts. I met his eyes; they were hooded and filled with lust asking a silent question. I felt a sense of thrill shoot through me as I anticipate what was coming next. I nodded my head and he didn't break eye contact. Slowly, his hand moved up and cupped my swell lightly. The touch radiated heat through out the rest of body. I couldn't help but close my eyes and moan. His hand retracted and my eyes flew open, again.

"Don't stop, please don't stop. It feels so good," Edward's frown turned into a seductive smile as his hand resumed touching me. I reached up with my hands and dug them into his hair dragging his face to mine. His cool lips moved against me feverishly. His hand slipped over the lace of my bra and brushed against the nipple that harden with his touch. He very softly rolled the nipple and his name escaped my lips announcing my pleasure.

I kissed down his cheek to his neck. I licked, then had the sudden urge to nip lightly with my teeth. Edward let out a loud growl and I found myself on my back with Edward hovering over me. My breath caught in my throat as he looked down at me, predatorily. My heart thudding loudly in my chest; his own chest heaved as he growled out, "Mine." I felt my panties instantly saturate. I wanted him, but I knew he would regret if it happened this way. I reached up tentatively and touch his cheek.

"Edward, we should stop," He hissed in response and nuzzled my hand. "Edward, please," His eyes shot to mine and they slowly turned more golden. He pulled back sharply.

"I'm so sorry," Edward put his face in his hands.

"What for, I'm fine. In fact, I enjoyed that a lot." He lowered his hands and looked at me.

"I got carried away." He still looked sorry.

"So? I only stopped you because I didn't think you wanted to go that far tonight. I'm not upset." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Do you regret this?"

Edward was silent for a moment before he answered me.

"No, actually." He admitted with a small sheepish smile.

"So we can try something like this again?" I asked hopefully. Edward looked at me and then pulled me on to his lap sidewise.

"You are being ruled by your teenage hormones, my dear." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Please, you seemed to be enjoying it just as much. Ever consider it was you who did this to me, not my teenage hormones?" I pouted.

"Maybe, you could be right," Edward kissed me once more before pulling back. "I need to get you home before your father sends out a search party."

"Okay," I slid of his lap and out of the car.

We drove home in silence with our hands in twined. My thoughts turned to my daydreams staring my own Greek god.

**R**

In late February, I was spending a quite Sunday with Charlie. He was watching basketball highlights as I worked on a stew in the kitchen. I was making a double batch so I could freeze some and so that Charlie could take some to work. I hummed while I worked, trying not of think of missing Edward. Who was away hunting: He promised to be back sometime tonight, but I still missed him. I only had the beheading nightmare when he wasn't holding me at night, but I was not going to tell him that. He would never leave to hunt.

I heard a loud rapping on the door. I waited, but I didn't hear Charlie move to get it.  
>I placed down the knife and headed towards the door.<p>

"I've got it." I opened the door to see Billy and Jacob on the door step. Jacob had grown since I had last seen him; he was at least as tall as Edward now. My guard was instantly up. I figured something like this would happen sooner or later.

"Billy, Jacob, good to see you. Would you like to come in?" I said graciously.

"Bella, you are looking better than when we last saw you." Billy eyed me carefully.

"I'm much better now." I smiled. I heard Charlie come up behind me.

"Billy, Jacob, what a surprise? Let me help you in." Charlie moved forward to help with the wheelchair.

I headed back into to the kitchen thinking they would just head into the living room. I resumed chopping the vegetables when I heard someone enter behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob standing nervously in the door.

"I just wanted to say, hello." He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Hi," I turned back to the carrot.

"Um, have I done something to upset you? " He sounded disappointed.

"No, I just need to get this done," I answered.

"Would you like some help?" He offered.

"I got it under control, thank you. Why don't you go and enjoy the game with the old men." I continued to work silently. After a moment, I heard him leave. I let out my breath. I added in the remaining ingredients and set it to simmer.

After I placed the cover on, I realized my phone was upstairs. If Edward tried to call because Alice saw something, he wouldn't be able to reach me. I headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the stairs.

"Are you going to join us, Bells?" Charlie looked up from his chair.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to work on a paper for school. I need to be distraction free to do it." I lied as I head up to my room and closing my door behind me.

I spotted my phone on my desk. Just as I grabbed it, I spotted movement by the windows. I jumped then recognized the tall, lean form next to it.

"You're back," I rushed over wrapping my arms around him. His tense face broke out into a smile as my arms wrapped him.

"Yes, Alice saw the Blacks show up unexpectantly." He kissed my nose.

"I kept my distance as best as possible." I pressed my face into his chest breathing in his scent.

"I know. Luckily, Jacob hasn't made the change yet, so he's still clueless. He isn't even aware that we are back together. He has quite the crush on you. Billy brought him here in the hopes that you two would become better friends, or hopefully fall in love." Edward whispered into my hair. I reached up onto my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Never going to happen." I promised.

**A/N: I know that wasn't a real whitewash that Edward gave Bella. He was just playing with her.**

**It may seem like Jacob is getting unfairly blamed for the motorcycle and cliff. But they didn't see what really happened. They are just going by what Edward could get from his mind reading. Plus they don't like the wolves so they have no problem blaming them. **

**Bella only knows what they told her. Her loyalty is going to be with Edward since she never bonded with Jacob. **

**I don't own any rights to Father of the Bride.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**Girls, you never guess who I just saw?" Alice announced excitedly placing the tray down.**

"**Who?" I was grateful for the change of topic.**

"**That cutie, Mike Newton." My mouth dropped opened and my eyes bulged. Did Alice just call Mike cute?**

"**Him," Rose said dreamily. What is going on here?**

**Curious?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 3: March: (BPOV)**

I stood in front of a rack of semi- formal dresses, slowly going through them. I am still not sure how I got talked into this. I was standing in the middle of a high-priced store in a mall in Seattle.

"Bella, don't change your mind." Alice was suddenly at my side looking agitated.

"I don't know, Alice. I have never been one for dances." I started staring at a blue dress.

"First off, no. The cut is all wrong for you." She pushed the dress I was looking at away. "Second, Edward wants you to have human experiences, right?"

"But I have done dances before with him, the prom and the charity ball." I argued back.

"Do you know that in Edward's time, that dancing was one of the only times acceptable for a young man to hold a young lady close." Alice quirked an eyebrow, I failed to see her point. Edward held me close all the time.

"He's just trying to keep with a bit of his traditions. They may be human experiences he might wish he had." Alice said more pointedly. I can see that she was right. Even if it was more for him than me, I could do it. I did like seeing him happy.

"Good," Alice beamed. Now I just had to figure out how to ask him. Maybe, I could surprise him like he did to me with the prom. Alice let out a giggle.

"I'm not sure that will work, he would figure it out before you got there." Alice smirked taking another deep blue dress of the rack. "Try this one on." She handed me a dress.

I made a quick decision to try on the dress.

"How does it look?" I turned to her with a cheeky smile and she narrowed her eyes at me. I heard Rose breakout into laughter a few feet away.

"Must you be difficult?" Alice crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest.

"Think of it this way," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Doing it this way, the more shopping we get in. If I have to try it on at human pace, that will take a good chunk out of the time we can use to go to more stores." I reasoned. Rose looked back and forth, enjoying the interaction. "Fine," Alice grabbed the dress and went towards the register.

Once she was finished, she turned and froze. I could tell from experience she was getting a vision. I looked around to see if anyone noticed and luckily no one had.

"We are going to lunch, now," she announced and walked with purpose out of the store.

"I'm not even hungry," I told her trying to keep up.

"I'm going to hit another store while you're in the food court," Rose announced. I was still getting used to the fact she wanted to spend time with me.

"No, you have to come with us." Alice shook her head and Rose arched a perfect eyebrow. Alice turned to me and linked her arm with mine. "I don't have much time to explain. But, Bella, I need you to work with us, even if it sounds crazy. Just agree with us and I promise it will have good results that work out the best in the long run, You may need to lie." She paused and bit her lip. "Okay, Rose and I will do most of the lying. You just need to sound in agreement with us." I was completely bewildered as she started to talk at vampire speed to Rose, who started smirking.

We approached the food court and Alice led us to a table. I started to sit down.

"Not there. There," Alice pointed to a different seat. I shrugged and sat.

"I will get your meal," Alice skipped off in a hurry.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Rose sat gracefully down kitty-corner from me. She shrugged then winked at me. I heard a group sit down behind me.

"So, Bella, how is Edward doing?" Rose asked. I furrowed my eyebrow, why was she asking about him? She continued before I could speak again. "I, mean, it must be rough to find out that all his finances have been dried out. You hear about advisors running off with other people's money, but I never thought it would happen to anyone I knew." Rose continued. I saw her look at me expectantly.

"He's doing well, considering. He has been depressed, but I'm sure that is not surprising," I answered the best I could. I had no clue where this was going.

"Such a shame, Carlisle told him he will not help him, too." Rose sighed dramatically.

"It's his own fault, he shouldn't invested everything when Carlisle told him not too." For some reason the line sounded appropriate. Rose smirked slightly at my response.

"Are you staying with him now that he is penniless?" Rose asked. I froze, playing or not, I couldn't say that I didn't want Edward. Not after everything that happened.

Luckily, Alice arrived back to the table.

"Girls, you never guess who I just saw?" Alice announced excitedly placing the tray down.

"Who?" I was grateful for the change of topic.

"That cutie, Mike Newton." My mouth dropped opened and my eyes bulged. Did Alice just call Mike cute?

"Him," Rose said dreamily. What's going on here? "Where?"

"Leaning against the post near the pretzel palace, wearing the blue shirt." Alice sighed.

"I hear that since he is an only child, he is inheriting his parent's store. Not only will he own the biggest store in Forks, but they are talking about going global," Rose mentioned excitedly. 'm glad they didn't expect me to talk because I was literally speechless.

"I heard that. I also heard that he has a crush on Bella." Alice gave me big fake smile.

"Does he really?" I started to giggle at the absurdity of this conversation.

"Bella, you should go talk to him," Rose encouraged. I just looked at her and I felt a kick under the table. I glared at Alice.

"I don't know…you think I should?" Edward is going to be pissed if I went and talked to Mike, especially after last time.

Before the girls could answer, the person behind me rudely pushed the chair back hitting mine so I hit the table.

"Oaf," I groaned as I looked up to see a blonde girl who was scantly dressed walking away, followed by two other girls.

"Just watch," Alice grinned evilly.

I turned to watch the girl. I could now see her face. It was that girl, Tara. She walked up to Mike and was flaunting herself in front of him. Mike turned pink and nodded with whatever she was saying. She linked arms with him and looked over her shoulder at me and smirked. They both walked off.

"What was that all about?" I looked at Alice, she looked very please with herself as she pushed the tray of food at me.

"That is what is called 'killing two birds with one stone'. Now Tara will forget about Edward, since she thinks he is penniless and Mike will give up on you." Alice announced smugly.

"Are you sure this won't backfire?" I asked taking a fry from the plate.

"Nothing to worry about." Alice promised. "Though we do need to work on your lying."

I nodded. I really didn't like to lie or to be lied too. This whole situation made me miss Edward. I pulled out my cell phone.

**B: I miss you!**

**E: I miss you, too. When are you going to be back?**

**B: Soon hopefully. I have something to ask you when I do**

**E: Ask me now.**

"Isabella Maria, you are not asking via text," Alice ordered, I rolled my eyes.

**B: Alice, won't let me**

**E: Please?**

**B: Love you. See you soon.**

**E: Love you, too. I will be waiting.**

About an hour and half later we were in Rose's car.

"When we get home we should all watch a movie? How about **Princess Bride** or **Wedding Singer**?" I rolled my eyes then decided to play with her.

"How about the **Bride of Chucky**? Since, wedding movies seemed to be your recent theme?" I could see Alice pout from the corner of my eye. Rose started to chuckle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alice shook her head and made her face more neutral.

"I'm sure you don't. There's no reason at all, why you'd be hinting towards weddings. Hasn't Jasper picked up on it yet that you want another wedding?" I asked innocently.

"Not our wedding. Yo…" She trailed of when I started laughing.

"Face it, Alice, you have been caught." Rose snickered.

"I just don't see, why you are saying 'no'." Alice whined. I didn't know what her problem was. Edward has been very understanding and not pushy about it.

"I haven't said 'no'. I have said I'm not ready yet. There's a difference." I argued.

"Why aren't you ready yet? You know that he will love you forever." Rose turned to look at me.

"I know that. But I don't want to disappoint my parents. I don't want them looking at my marriage to Edward with ill will." I sat back against the seat and looked out the window.

"Are you sure they will think that? When we saw your present, it seems that Renée had told Charlie that she knew that Edward was your soul mate and you would never be happy without him. She was even willing to go out and find him for you." Rose spoke up.

"I didn't know that," I admitted.

"I'm sure she will be more accepting than you think." Alice looked at me.

"That still leaves Charlie." Alice frowned and appeared to be thinking.

"Charlie would want you to be happy, too. I think he is starting to accept that Edward is always going to be in your life." Alice answered after a moment. "What would you rather, anyways? Having your parents see you marry the man that you love or thinking you ran away with him?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand her question.

"I mean if you are able to convince Edward to change you, you will never be able to see your parents, again. Wouldn't you want your dad to walk you down the aisle, or your mother fusing over you? Or would you rather runaway to elope?" Alice asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." I admitted. I saw Rose's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Rose..." Alice said warningly.

"No, she needs to hear this. Being changed is a mistake and is selfish. What about babies or living your life, right. Asking to be a vampire is not a glamorous thing." Rose snarled.

"I never said it was glamorous. However, you are wrong about being selfish. Having a baby with someone I didn't love, would be a selfish thing. Not to mention when I do die, no matter when it is, you know what Edward is going to do. You have no idea what it is like to see the one you love most head…" I choked back a sob. I couldn't finish the thought. Alice quickly crawled into the back, to hug me.

"Bella, we won't let it happen," she tried to sooth me.

"You can't promise that," I shook my head. "Even if you stopped him, then he will be curled into some ball in the corner of a room, not even blinking." Tears ran down my face. The girls were both silent. "Not to mention that it ended up being the catalyst for the rest of the family falling apart. I can't let that happen, if there is a way to fix it."

"Rose, pull over. If Edward sees her this upset, he is going to have our heads." Alice said quietly. "Bella, sweetie, calm down. We have time. Have you told Edward this?" she rubbed my arm as she held me. I nodded, chewing my lip.

"Can you tell me something, Rose? You asked Carlisle to change Emmett. Why can't I be changed too, for Edward not to be alone?"

"What I did was selfish, but he was also dying." She said staring straight ahead.

"So, because I can make a choice, it makes it wrong? I just want him to be happy and for me to be happy." I brushed my tears away. "What would you do if you were me and Emmett was Edward?" She didn't answer me, but looked very sad.

Some time passed before Alice mentioned we should get going or Edward was going to come looking for us. None of us talked on the way home. My eyes were dried by the time Rose drove up the driveway.

She paused by the door and I was out of the car, as soon I saw Edward at the bottom step. I flung my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Love, are you alright?" He sounded concerned. I just nodded.  
>"Alice, what is going on? All you girls are sad. I felt it from the highway." I heard Jasper speak up, sounding alarmed. I am sure it was a first for Alice to come home from a shopping trip upset.<p>

"Just some girl bonding time," I could hear Alice answer.

"I thought that left girls giggly, not all sad," Emmett joked. "Are you alright Rosie?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind," Rose's voice sounded faint.

"Alright, you caught us, we are just upset that Tara hooked up with Mike. He was such a catch." Alice sighed dramatically. I started to laugh. I pulled my face from Edward's broad chest. The boys all looked bewildered.

"She moved right in, once she found out that Edward was penniless and Mike stood to inherit the biggest store in Forks that was going global." Alice smirked.

Edward raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He had to know that this isn't why we were really upset.

"Will you play the piano for me, before I have to go home?" I asked hoping to distract him.

"It will be my pleasure." He linked my hand in his and led me to the house.

"Bella?" Rose called softly behind me. I turned on the top step to look at her. She took a step out of Emmett's arms. "I don't know. At least, not any more." I nodded.

"Care to explain that?" Edward asked.

"I know what she meant." I tried to pull Edward with me.

He casted one more look to Rose and walked with me into the house. He took my jacket before leading me to the piano.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him as he played the piano. When the last chord of my lullaby was played, I felt happier.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"Are you going tell me what that was about? I know it wasn't about Newton." Edward brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"Just girl talk. Rose and I disagreed on something." Edward frowned and started to look upset. "Calm down, we are allowed to disagree."

"Yes, but you have been crying." Edward accused.

"Maybe it's just because I am a human female. Chalk it up to hormones. She wasn't mean or nasty. We just disagreed." He looked a little unsure so I though it was better late then never to ask him.

"I still have something to ask you?" I smiled.

"Okay, ask away," He gave me a tentative smile.

"Don't laugh." I warned him.

"Why would I laugh?" Edward looked amused and I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not going to laugh. Now what is it?"

"Willyougototheturnarounddancewithme?" I rushed out jumbling my words. He blinked a few times.

"I thought you didn't like dances?" he responded, carefully.

"I don't, but you do." I smiled. He paused and started to smile back

"I would love to." He gave me his crooked grin and then kissed my hand.

"Good. I will pick you up at seven." I smiled.

"I'm not riding in the truck." Edward shook his head.

"You are not becoming high-maintenance, are you? I guess you could always lend me the Vanquish." I batted my eyes playfully. His eyes grew large with alarm.

"I could buy you a car?" he offered. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"You can drive, the Volvo," was his next suggestion.

"But it's a special occasion," I pouted playfully. I was trying not to laugh as he was actually squirming in his seat.

"I'll drive then," he offered. "The Vanquish has a stick shift."

"It's a turnaround dance, I should drive. The truck has a stick. Don't worry Edward; I can handle your stick too." I smirked. Edward's eyes grow dark and I was worried if I pushed it too far and he had gotten mad. I could hear Emmett laughing loudly from the outside.

"Bella, you might want to rephrase that?" I heard Alice giggling as she yelled to me. I thought over what I said and I realize the problem. My face burnt bright red.

"You know what I meant," I huffed. Edward smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my forehead.

"I will let you drive the Volvo." Edward said again.

"Fine, you scardey cat." I tilted my face up and he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was brief as the others loudly entered.

"Movie time!" Alice yanked me off the piano bench and towards the couch.

**R**

I pulled up to the Cullens in the Volvo at seven, on the dot. I got out of the car and headed for the door, where I knocked politely. The door swung open. Emmett was standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.

"May I help you, young lady?" He smirked, crossing his arms, looking down at me.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Edward," I smiled, wondering how far he was going to take this.

"Look here, Jazz. This young lady thinks she's taking our Edward out." He turned and Jasper walked up beside him.

"I see, and just where will you be taking our Edward this evening?" Jasper's face looked stern, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch, giggling away.

"I'm taking him to the dance at the high school." I tried not to laugh myself.

"Will there be chaperones at this dance?" Emmett asked. I saw Edward reach the bottom of the stairs and he rolled his eyes. I tried not to get distracted at how good Edward looked in his suit. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"Good, good," Emmett nodded.

"What time will you have him back?" Jasper asked.

"What time would like him home?" I asked in return.

"How about quarter to never. Does that sound good?" Jasper answered with a slight snicker.

"Sounds good, I just hope we can be as happy as you two are." I answered him cheekily. The girls laughed even harder now.

"Thank you, dear," Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around Emmett's shoulder.

"Wait… dude," Emmett tackled Jasper to the ground. They started to roll around wrestling each other.

"Emmett, this is no time for foreplay. He's, or technically, I'm taking him to the dance." Alice yelled. Standing over the rolling forms, Emmett snapped away fast.

"Come on, Rosie. I need myself some action," he grabbed her and raced up the stairs out of sight. We are all laughing now. Edward walked up to me with a shy smile.

"You look handsome, tonight," I told him.

"Thank you, love. You look absolutely beautiful," he leaned into kiss my cheek but I leaned away.

"These are for you," I pulled the flowers out I had from behind my back and handed them to him. Edward quirked an eyebrow and smiled his crooked grin.

"Thank you." He took them from me.

"I will put those in water for you, as soon as I get a picture," Esme takes the flowers from him.

We take a couple of pictures by the fireplace, before heading out to the car. When we get to the car, I opened the door for him. He sighed a bit before bending his long form into the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper got into the backseat.

I got into the driver's seat and start the engine. I pulled out and headed back to the school.

"This feels weird," Edward complained from the passenger seat as I pulled out on to the highway.

"I know that you let others drive the Volvo." I pouted.

"Yes, but then I'm never the passenger at the same time. Plus they have better reaction time." Edward said, he looked tense. "Watch this turn."

"Will you relax?" Jasper drawled from the back, sounding slightly irritated.

"I will have you know that I have a perfect driving record." I was mildly insulted.

"Nothing is going to happen to your precious Volvo." Alice leaned forward from the back a little. She seemed to say something else to him in his mind, he sighed and nodded.

I pulled into a parking space at the school and shut off the engine.

"There not even a scratch." I tossed his keys hard at him which he caught and looked surprised. I opened my door, then slammed it and headed to his side. Alice and Jasper were already heading towards the gym. I opened his door and waited beside it. Edward slowly got out.

"Thank you." He said quietly. I nodded and turned, that is when he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back into him.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just a bad backseat driver. Please, forgive me. I'm just irritable because I'm going to miss you while you are at your mother's." He kissed bellow my ear. I frowned. I wasn't really looking forward to going to Jacksonville for part of spring break. Edward was going to have to stay here, since it will be so sunny.

"I don't have to go." I whispered.

"Your mom misses you and both your parents think you should go. I will be thinking of you every second that you are gone." He kissed my cheek. I turned in his arms.

"I will miss you too." I ran my hand up and down his chest lightly. He let out a sound that sounded like a purr.

"I could come with you and just hide in the shadows," he suggested. I shook my head.

"That is not fair to you. Plus, I thought you had a big hunting trip planned with your brothers. It's only a couple of days." I looked up at him. It was going to hurt to part from him for that long. The most we have been separated was a few hours since he had come back. He nodded sadly.

"We can text and call as much as we need to," he promised. "Let's try to go have some fun tonight. I want you in my arms as much as possible tonight." I smiled softly at his words.

"Sounds good." I took his hand and we walked to the gym together.

We paused so I could pay for the tickets. I was looked in my wallet surprised. There was a fifty dollar bill that I didn't have before. I felt another wave of irritation. This was supposed to be something special I was doing for him. I took care of the household finances for years, carefully; did he honestly expect me not to notice. I passed over the bill and grabbed some of my own money. I will find away to sneak it back to him, later. I wanted to enjoy this evening with him, not to continue to fight.

I let Edward lead us to the center of the floor where Jasper and Alice were already dancing. The crowd had already given them a wide space. He pulled me into his arms and I melted into his chest as we danced. His velvety voice sounded soothing as he sang to me as we danced the night away.

**R**

I looked out the window as the plane flew over the Midwest. It had been a long three days. I missed Edward terribly. The texts and talking to him over the phone was not enough.

After this I refuse to be separated from him again.

"Are you alright, dear?" an elderly lady next to me asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just anxious to get home." I smiled, playing with my necklace on the chain.

"To your sweetheart," she asked. I nodded politely. "That is a beautiful diamond necklace, did he give it you?" Diamond? I fingered the heart, carefully. I had assumed it was a crystal, but it was probably the real thing.

"Yes, it has been in his family for awhile." I answered. "He gave it to me at Christmas."

"Ah, young love. I remember what it was like at the start." She smiled playing with a wedding band on her finger. "I was sixteen when my Alvin and I got married. It would have been sixty-five years, this year." She said fondly but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be. He lived a good long life and we were very happy." She smiled digging into her bag for a small bag of candy. She offered me a piece.

"Thank you. Was it hard being married, so young?" I asked, untwisting the mint and popping it in my mouth.

"All marriages have their ups and downs. But I never regretted marrying that young. He was off to war and we wanted to be married before he left. We already knew that we loved each other, why wait until he got back, in case something happened." She had a far off look on her face as she appeared to be remembering.

Her thoughts were not unlike my mom's, surprisingly.

_(Flashback)_

_We were taking a walk on the beach under the sun. I was leaving in a few hours to head home to Forks._

"_Are you sure you are not interested in any schools around here?" Renée asked._

"_I'm sure," I answered, looking out to the surf. _

"_Watch out," I heard someone shout before a ball hit me at the knees and I stumbled, falling into the sand._

"_Sorry about that." A blonde boy, just in board shorts, came to pick up the ball. He extended one hand to me with a cocky smile on his face. "I'm Jim." I stood and brushed myself off, ignoring his hand._

"_That's fine, Tim. Excuse us." I said politely, trying to step around him._

"_It is Jim, not Tim. You know, short for James." I tried not to visibly cringe. Maybe, I should channel my inner Rose._

"_Sorry, JIM. Now if you'd excuse us, we would like to be on our way." I hinted, realizing I couldn't fully be Rose, otherwise my mother would go into shock._

"_Can I get your name first, beautiful?" I rolled my eyes._

"_Why?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. He looked surprised but resumed his cockiness._

"_Maybe, we could go out, sometime." He winked, looking back to his friends, who seemed to be egging him on._

"_In case, you didn't notice, I'm not interested. So if missing the ball, so it hits a girl, like you were in kindergarten, was to get a girl's attention, you should look else where." I turned to walk back in the direction that we came from. My mother followed silently._

_I could hear his friends making fun of him, behind us. _

"_Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" Renée laughed. I was glad she didn't seem disappointed, but amused._

"_What? I wasn't interested. I learned sometimes you have to be a little harsher, for boys to get it you are not interested. Especially, the cocky ones. I guess you can say that I picked up lessons from Edward's sister, Rose. It seems that ever since I went to Forks, the boys are suddenly interested." My mother continued to shake her head in amusement._

"_Sweetie, it started long before Forks. Why do you think the boy that lived next door used to mow our lawn for free?" She laughed._

"_I thought he was just being nice," I mumbled flushing. _

"_Speaking of boys, how are you and Edward?" she asked._

"_We are good, really good." I smiled brightly._

"_Are you two being safe," she asked trying to look motherly, I grew mortified. _

"_We aren't at that stage yet." She looked at me like she didn't believe me._

"_I get it. It's not cool to talk to your mother, about these things. I just don't want you two to be saddled with a baby as you try to handle college. It will add stress and just make it harder." She smiled. "I'm sure one day, when you two are married, it will all fit into place." She smiled wrapping her arm around my waist. I blushed again, but then realized she said when we got married. She already knew I was going to marry Edward, one day._

"_Mom…what would you say if I told you that Edward asked me to marry him?" I choked out. She froze beside me, her eyes growing large with excitement._

"_When were you going to tell me? When you sent out the invitations?" _

"_Well, I haven't given him an answer yet." I admitted, she was making me feel foolish._

"_Why ever not?" _

"_He had asked almost as soon as he got back and I thought it was too soon and we are too young and…" _

"_And what myself and your father would say," she interrupted and I nodded. "Bella, I know that this boy is your soul mate and that you love him. When someone comes along like that you hold on to it."_

"_So, if I was to get married this summer, you would be okay with it?" I asked watching her closely._

"_Who you marry and when is your decision. Not mine, and not your father's." She started to beam. "Does this mean I need to buy plane tickets?" I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit._

"_I think someone else deserves that answer, first." she squealed and gave me a hug. _

I knew I was going to say 'yes' to Edward. However, I wasn't sure if I should hold off until he promised to change me. It felt wrong making a stipulation like that. I glanced out the window as we started to make our descent into Seattle. What if he didn't agree, would that keep me from marrying him?

I prepared to get off the plane by grabbing my carry-on. I walked off the plane and headed to the baggage claim.

There stood my Adonis standing straight ahead of me. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a sign that read 'welcome home.' He smiled as he caught my eyes. No, it wouldn't. I broke out into a run and somehow managed not to trip as I launched my self into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

He kissed me hard and with enthusiasm.

I pulled back breathless and leaned my forehead against his.

"That is quite a welcome, I missed you," he chuckled kissing me lightly, again.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips. He leaned back and gave me a quizzical look.

"Yes, what? I think I missed the question," he raised an eyebrow.

"No, you didn't. There was only one question you asked, that I haven't answered. And the answer is yes." I smiled, slightly amused he was missing the obvious. I watched his face. It looked thoughtful, then his eye grow big and a bright amber. His face broke out into an angelic smile.

"Yes, you will marry me," he whispered as if he was afraid to believe the truth.

"Yes, I will marry you," I smiled back. He started to swing me around and pulled me into another kiss making me dizzy.

"Thank you, love." I promise that you will never regret this decision." He kissed me lightly again.

"I have one small stipulation," I mentioned.

"Anything for you," Edward smiled, kissing my hand.

"I want to keep our engagement quiet. I don't want all of Forks knowing. I don't want this hurting Charlie. If he wants to announce it, fine. But I don't want it tarnished, by gossiping busybodies." I asked.

"I can agree to that. Does that mean you want to elope? Because, we can get on a plane, right now?" He suggested slyly.

"And face the rath of Alice? I thought you wanted me to have more self-preservation?" I giggled. "Not to mention, I think both our mothers will be disappointed."

"I had to try before you changed your mind." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mmm," he gave me another light kiss. He was in such a good mood; he might agree to change me. But why chance it.

"Could you put me down, now?" I laughed. He laughed and set me on my feet.

"Opps," He looked down at his feet, where he dropped the flowers. He glanced at them before handing them to me. "Hopefully, they still look okay. I got distracted and dropped them."

"They're fine. I should grab my bag." I nodded at the carousel.

"Wait, here. I will get it for you," He kissed my hand again. "You have made the happiest man in the world, today."

He turned and went quickly for my bag. I smiled watching him, thinking how happy it made me feel to see him this happy.

**A/N:**

**So as you now know Alice and Rose have not lost it. It was a set up. Tara is no longer a problem, at least not to Edward and Bella. She was never going to be any more then an annoyance. **

**Bella got sisterly advice. As well as took Edward to the turn around dance. Her annoyance is Edward still trying to control the situation and making references how he better at things because he is a vampire. It irritated me in the books how one minutes he says you do not see yourself clearly then next saying things I love you more because I am a vampire or other references because she is human. **

**Biggest thing in this chapter Bella telling Edward 'Yes'. No major stipulations. **

**Now just how long will take Edward to agree to change her. Will he?**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**I jumped into her window not caring if anyone saw. Bella was curled into a ball in the corner of her room in tears. Emmett had been kneeling in front of her and stood up when I approached. **

"**Edward, I…" he started.**

"**Get out!" I growled. **

"**But…"**

"**NOW!" I roared. He nodded and jumped from the window and ran into the woods, where he was greeted by an unhappy Alice, who started chewing him out.**

**(What did Emmett do?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 4: April (EPOV)**

I looked down at my sleeping beauty nestled in my arms. She was my angel. My fiancée. I beamed every time I said the word 'fiancée'. She agreed to be my wife. I never have been happier.

I had yet to give her my mother's ring; partly because she wasn't ready to announce it to Charlie, and secondly, I wanted to ask her again, formally. It may seem silly, but she deserved the best, a proposal that she will always remember. Maybe, I could ask her in our meadow. Or get her to look in a microscope and see the ring. Food or drink was out of the question, she would be liable to choke.

"Mmmm….Edward…I love….feels good…" I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Her small hand ran up and down my chest. I took her left hand and gently slipped my mother's ring on, hoping I didn't wake her. Hmm, just about a size too big. I can get that fixed first, so once it is on her finger it would never have to come off. I held her hand. I should get it cleaned too, so it will sparkle on her hand in the light.

I wonder if she would like my mother's ring. Maybe, I should get something more modern. Or I could give her this ring and let her pick another one if she wanted.

"Please…" she whispered and I smiled. It was almost as if she was reading my mind. That was when I became aware that her hand had left my chest and worked its way down. She stroked my length, which was all too eager to jump to attention. I grabbed her hand gently and removed it.

"Please…need you…" she pouted in her sleep as she rolled over and threw her leg across mine. My body reacted immediately with want. The heat of her body didn't help my growing problem. I took the ring and slipped out of bed.

"Edward, where are you going?" Bella looked at me, bleary eyed. I bent down and hoped she was too sleepy to notice anything.

"I am just going to change. Go back to sleep, I will be back soon," I kissed her cheek and her breathing became more regular as she fell back asleep.

I jumped out of the window and ran for home. I entered my room through the window and headed to take a cold shower that didn't help much. I couldn't get the image of her hand on my…stop. I shouldn't be thinking this way. I tried to think about other things, sadder things. I filed images through me head. My mind froze on the way Bella looked only a few months prior and it did the trick. A little too, well. I shut off the water and quickly got dressed.

What was I going to do? I sat on my couch and ran my hand through my hair. Bella had kept her promise. She opened her mind to the thought of marriage and now she was going to accept it. I, however, have not kept my promise.

I haven't thought about changing Bella, at least not seriously. It would be selfish to change her for myself. But did it change things that she wanted too? I wasn't sure if she understood everything about being a vampire.

I knew she hadn't forgotten about it. I caught whims of what had happened on the girls' trip home from the mall. I was afraid her main reason for being changed was to protect me. What was there to gain to keep fighting against it? More arguments and then seeing the pain and rejection in her eyes; possibly resenting me. It was like I was dammed if I do and damned if I don't.

If I did change her, I wouldn't have to be as careful. I wouldn't have to be worried about her being so fragile and I could make love to her. I wouldn't have to worry about another member of my family changing her if my back was turned. But was any of that worth the cost of her soul?

"Edward," Alice came crashing into my room. "I am sorry. I didn't see him being an idiot until it was too late." Alice told me.

"What the hell was he thinking," I jumped out of the window and ran for Bella's room.

"I'm not sure. I believe he thought it was an April's fool joke. He was thinking of watching the **Godfather**, last week. It didn't occur to him that it would trigger a memory from Christmas." She was running behind me, but I could still hear her.

I could hear Bella's crying from miles away and I sped up, leaving Alice behind.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was to suppose to be an April fool's joke." Emmett was pleading with her. He was feeling horrible. _God, Ed is going to kill me for this. I thought she would scream, but then laugh._

I ran past the stuffed animal horse head that Emmett must have chucked quickly from the room when he realized his mistake.

I jumped into her window, not caring if anyone saw. Bella was curled into a ball in the corner of her room in tears. Emmett had been kneeling in front of her and stood when I approached.

"Edward, I…" he started.

"Get out!" I growled, I shoved him towards the window.

"But…"

"NOW!" I roared. He nodded and jumped from the window and ran into the woods, where he was greeted by an unhappy Alice, who started chewing him out.

"Bella, love, it is okay. I'm right here." I scooped her up and took her to the rocking chair. I placed her on my lap and started to rock her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled against my chest.  
>"Why are you sorry? You have done nothing, wrong." I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with red puffy eyes that nearly killed my already dead heart.<p>

"It was just suppose to be a joke. I blew it out of proportion. I should be able to let go of what I had seen that night." She blinked back more tears.

"Love, I can't forget the images that I saw that night either." I brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I can't blame you for still reacting how you do. If I saw that of you, or if I had actually seen you jump from that cliff, I think I would lock you in a tower." She gave me a sad smile. I gave her a tender kiss on her lips. I pulled back and ran my nose in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"So I'm not pathetic," she bit her lip.

"No, never. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast. Then maybe later we can go to the meadow for a picnic" I picked her up bridal style. Her smile was more genuine as I carried her down the steps.

A short while later she finishing her breakfast, looking deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" I asked taking her hand in mind.

"That I should start charging you for every time that you ask that?" She smirked.

"What is the going rate?" I asked, then had to look away as she sucked the maple syrup off of her fingers.

"How about a kiss," she smiled.

I leaned forward to give her lips gentle kiss. "Now spill." I demanded playfully.

"I was thinking about getting Emmett back. But I'm going to probably need Jasper's help." She bit her lip. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it in surprise. I tilted my head to see the screen.

**J: I got your back ;)**

"Alice, must have seen you asking him." I suggested.

"Oh, right. That makes more sense and easier." She nodded.

"Are you going to let me in on it? Why do you need Jasper's help over mine," I pouted. I wanted a little payback myself.

"I should probably tell you anyways so you don't freak out." She nodded. "I'm going to forgive Emmett. However, he's bound to give me a bear hug that is always too tight. I'm going to pretend to faint, so he thinks he squeezed, too hard. Which is why I need Jasper's help, because I'm not a good enough actress to pull it of on my own." She looked at me for my comments. I pinched the bridge between my nose.

"I'm glad you told me now. I'm not sure if I would be able to handle that without killing Emmett, if I didn't have any warning." Bella blushed and looked down at her plate. "Now I can sit back and watch the fireworks." I winked when she peeked up at me.

"So you're not upset I am doing this?" she bit her sweet lip. I leaned over and released her lip from her teeth.

"Not in the least. Emmett deserves this." I grabbed her empty plate and washed it quickly.

"Thank you, I just need a few human moments." She kissed my cheek before heading up the stairs to change.

About twenty minutes later, I drove her truck down our driveway. I heard from miles out that Emmett was getting lectured by both Esme and Rose. Carlisle and Jasper weren't too pleased with his stunt either. I was going to let Bella get her revenge her way. But that didn't mean I wouldn't be having my own word with Emmett later.

I took her hand and led her up the steps. I could tell that Jasper was already influencing Bella's emotions so she looked sad.

Emmett was already pleading with me from the inside. _Bro, I am so sorry. I had no idea she had been having nightmares. I would have never done that if I knew, I was thinking the __**Godfather**__ and that Bella had a good sense of humor. _ _I didn't think I would upset her like this._ Icollected myself before opening the door to the house.

Emmett was immediately in front looking completely remorseful.

"Bella, I am so so sorry. I didn't think I would scare you that bad. I wasn't thinking at all, please forgive me. I will owe you one," he pleaded, giving her a sad look. I saw hesitancy in Bella's eyes and wondered if she wasn't going to go through with her joke.

"I will forgive you, Em," Bella gave him a small smile, relief flooded Emmett's face.

"Thank you, you baby sister," he moved a picked her up in big hug.

"Emmett, be careful," I hissed. Just then Bella's breath hitched and she went limp in his arms. Emmett's eyes opened wide in horror.

_Just me, doing what she wanted._ Jasper warned me.

"Emmett, what did you do?" I hollered

"Oh, my god, Bella." Alice cried. "Carlisle!"

"I…I...I" Emmett looked in shock. I reached out, taking her from him bridal style. "Please, don't kill me," he whimpered. Bella started to shake a bit in my arms. She opened her eyes.

"April fools," she smirked. Emmett's jaw went slack as he stared at her.

"That wasn't funny," He let out a breath he had been holding.

"Neither was yours," Bella smirked. I placed her on her feet. "What's the matter Emmett, can't handle a little revenge? It served you right."

Emmett smirked recovered quickly, "Just wait until next year."

"Bring it," Bella challenged back leaning back into me. I shook my head in amusement, next year would be interesting. I am betting Bella will give Emmett a challenge.

**R**

It seemed like an early spring case of the stomach flu was making its way around Forks. I tried to stay vigilant, trying every preventive thing I could to prevent Bella from getting sick. Fighting against it was near impossible. I could protect her from other assailants, but illnesses, there was only so much I could do.

She was getting annoyed by me constantly badgering her to wash her hands and to use hand sanitizer. She wouldn't listen to me either when I told her she should call out of work. She told me I was going overboard.

Which is why the second week in April, I near panicked when I heard her throwing up in the bathroom when I arrived to pick her up for school.

I entered the house and went directly to the bathroom. She was hunched over by the toilet.

"Bella, are you alright?" I knelt beside her, holding her hair back for her.

"Get out. You shouldn't need to see this." She groaned.

"I'm not leaving you. This doesn't bother me, don't let it bother you. Please, let me take care of you," I grabbed a cloth off the sink. I got it damp and ran it over her face. I grabbed a cup of water.

"Don't drink. Just rinse your mouth," I directed, she did. I flushed the toilet and gently lifted her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She sounded very weak.

"To your bed, you need your rest." I kissed her forehead. She was burning up.

"But I might get sick, again." She mumbled.

"Then I will get you either a bucket or to the bathroom in time. I'm not leaving you on the bathroom floor all day." I placed her gently on her bed. She started shivering so I pulled the blankets up around her and turned on the electric one.

"Where do you guys keep your thermometer?" I asked.

"Medicine cabinet. I think." Her eyes closed as she drifted off asleep. I hurried to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer, a bucket and cup of water.

"Bella" I woke her gently to slip the thermometer under her tongue. It ended up reading 101.4˚F. She fell back asleep so I settled in on the rocking chair.

_How's the patient? _ I glanced at her door and saw my father.

"Stomach flu. At least, I think it is." He nodded coming closer and felt her head. "The thermometer read. 101.4˚."

_There is a 24 hour bug going around. In a couple hours, wake her to take some sips of water. If she can hold that down, increase the water intake. Hold off on food right now. She will probably not be able to hold down any medicine, either. Let her sleep as much as she wants._ Carlisle walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. _She will be fine. You can call me if she gets worse._

"Thank you." I looked up at him. He nodded and left for the hospital.

Bella started tossing and turning awhile later, kicking at the covers.

"Too hot," she mumbled. I went over and shut off the blanket and pulled the covers down.

"Edward," she looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Do you need something?" I asked brushing back her hair.

"Will you cuddle with me? I'm too hot" She pouted. I slipped under the covers with her and she snuggled into me.

"Thank you, much better," She yawned.

"Go back to sleep, love," I stroked her hair.

"I'm not sleepy at the moment. Tell me a story." She asked.

"What kind of story? You want the three little pigs or would rather a story with a princess like Cinderella." I chuckled.

"It's not nice to make fun of someone who is sick." She whined.

"I'm sorry," I hid my smile as I kissed her forehead. It still felt hot under my lips.

"Tell me a story from your past. Meet any witches, fairies or big foot." She smirked. I shook my head in amusement.

"Funny you should ask about big foot. I do have a story about him." She looked up at me.

"I was kidding. Big foot exists?"

"Yes and no," I started to answer, trying to find a good place to start my story.

"Edward, today is not the day to play mind tricks." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not trying to. Bear with me," I smirked at my own pun, Bella was less then amused. "You see it was early spring and about a year after Emmett's change. He wanted bear. So I went hunting with him deep in the woods in Hoquiam. He spotted a large size bear. Now Emmett doesn't just hunt bears, easily. He likes to wrestle with them a bit. Now this bear just had gotten himself a large beehive and was eating the honey. So Emmett got himself cover in honey and fur, from rolling on the ground. The bear must have had a tree near by that it rubbed against, to get rid of his old coat.

By the time Emmett was done he looked more like a bear then human, himself. He spotted me laughing my head off and decided to chase me. While we were running, a pair of hunters spotted him and they thought they saw a human like bear since it was running on its hind quarters," By the time I was finished I was laughing. Bella was shaking with laugher too.

"So, Emmett is technically big foot?" She asked looking amused.

"Yup. Rose was pissed with him for about a week. That was before we had Alice and she had to replace Emmett's clothes more often than not from his hunting trips." I smiled before grabbing the water off the night stand. "Small sip, please." She obeyed then closed her eyes against me and she fell back asleep.

I slipped back out awhile later as she started to shiver, again. My poor sweet angel, I wouldn't rest easy until she was better. Luckily, this was only for 24 hours. What would I do if was longer then this? Or if she becomes terminally ill.

**R**

The third Sunday in April was sunny, so I took Bella to the meadow. I was hoping to get my mother's ring on her finger today. She had brought some work with her and was currently leaning against me while reading a book for English.

I played with her hair, watching it shine with red highlights in the sun. I brushed her hair from her neck and started placing small kisses against her sweet skin. I wanted her full attention. She started to squirm.

"Edward, I can't concentrate when you do that." She tried to wiggle out of my grip. I yanked her back against of my chest. I kissed under her ear before whispering in it.

"They lived happily ever after, The End," I grabbed the book and tossed it away.

"In **Death of a Salesman**?" Bella laughed and reached to get her book. I grabbed her waist, again this time flipping her so she was on her back on the blanket looking up at me. Her eyes were very wide and her heart rate pulsed harder.

"Okay, so he dies," I shrugged. She gasped and hit me lightly on the arm.

"Edward, that's horrible." She struggled not to laugh.

"Is it so horrible that I want to kiss my girl?" I rubbed my nose along her jaw.

"Your girl?" She teased, placing her hands on my chest rubbing up and down.

"Yes, you're mine, Isabella," I growled playfully. Her eyes grew darker as I slipped a hand under her shirt and her breath hitched.

I captured her lips with my own and started kissing her hungrily. I felt her hands dig into my hair tugging and pulling me closer to her.

My hand traveled up and cupped her lace covered breast and she let out a small moan. I very gently squeezed and was awarded with a breathily call of my name. My fingers grazed over her nipple, lightly flicking it. It stiffened under my fingers. I wondered briefly what it would taste like. I bet that they would be sweeter than the rest of her skin.

I rolled us to the side as I moved my lips to her neck and collarbone so she could take a breath. I slipped my hand up the back of her shirt and rested it on the clasp.

"Can I try something, angel?" I asked my voice sounded husky.

"Yes," she breathed shakily. I breathed in deep the intoxicating smell of her arousal.

After I was sure I could handle this I started to unclasped her bra.

Suddenly a voice caught my attention. Seconds later my cell went off. Shit! I quickly refastened her bra and sat up.

"Why did…" I covered her lips with a finger and to silence.

I grabbed her notebook and wrote in it.

**We need to be quiet. Laurent is near by and I'm not sure what he wants.**

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickens. She looked around frantically to try and see him approaching. I took her hand in mine and held it tight.

Laurent stepped out of the woods not too far from us.

"I thought we told you never to come back here," I growled getting in a protective crouch.

"I mean no harm," He held his hands up innocently. I read his thoughts.

"What business do you have with Victoria?" I hissed. I heard the thoughts of my family racing to join me.

"Just to catch up with an old friend," he shrugged looking nervous. The rest of my family joined us. Esme grabbed Bella and moved her closer to the wooded edge.

"The whole Cullen family is back I see."

"Yes, we are Laurent. Now why are you here? Victoria is gone." Carlisle came to stand beside me. My brothers flanked us.

"Victoria had threatened him to help her. He was told if he didn't she will attack him as well," I answered before he could. I knew he was about to lie.

"Forgive me. I had every intention to stay away. I figured if you left the human then…" I interrupted him with a growl.

"I see that I was wrong." He quickly amended.

"Bella is very much apart of this family. She is Edward's mate and we will protect her." Carlisle stood firm. _I don't want this coming to a fight. _I wasn't promising anything when it came to Bella's safety.

"She's still human though? I thought if you cared for her at all, you would have changed her after James nearly killed her." He tried to get a glimpse of her. Jasper blocked his path then shot him a wave of fear.

"It's a small town and Bella is the daughter of the police chief. Her disappearance would be noticed," Alice answered.

"I see. I will head back to Denali. I am not a threat; I just needed to protect myself. But if Victoria is gone then we can all breathe a bit easier." _She will not hurt my Irina now._

"I bid you all a farewell." _Edward, I know you can hear me. I truly am sorry. You must know what one must do for a loved one. I wish you and Bella the best. _

"Have a safe journey, Laurent." I nodded.

He took off through the woods.

"We are just letting him go?" Emmett questioned.

"He was only here to protect himself, and apparently Irina, from Victoria. He had no cruel intentions of his own." I turned to find Bella. I moved swiftly to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Is he Irina's mate?" Esme asked looking excited.

"It appears that way." I nodded. "Are you okay?" Bella seemed calm, but there was something off about her eyes.

"I'm fine," she nodded moving to collect her things.

"We are going to get going," Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. They left, heading back towards the house.

"We can stay longer if you like?" I offered as Bella zipped up her bag.

"I would like to get back, if that's alright," she asked quietly.

"In a minute. Bella, please talk to me. You're not fine." She looked up at me contemplating before taking a deep breath to answer.

"Edward, are you going to change me," she asked looking up with her brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Bella, you know that I can't…" she cut me off her face suddenly furious.

"Did you even try to be open minded? Or were you just humoring me," she snapped. I felt the guilt wash over my face before I could stop it.

"That's what I thought." I saw tears build in her eyes. She looked away from me.

"Bella…" I knelt down next to her and reached for her hand. She snatched it away and it hurt.

"How can you love me?" Her voice was soft and even.

"You know that I love you." I grew irritated and worried. What if she changed mind about getting married?

"That's not what I asked. I know you love me. I asked how?" She turned to look at me. She seemed calmer, but I saw nothing but hurt in her eyes.

"How? Every fiber of my being loves you." I was confused. She shook her head and placed her hands on either side of my face and looked me straight in the eye.

"Edward, how can you love without a soul? How can you feel guilty? How were you able to ever put me before yourself? If you had no soul, you never would've left last fall. You never would've tried to leave me for my own good. You would've just taken me that day in Biology. You wouldn't fight to protect my soul." She caressed my cheeks with her warm hands. "You have a beautiful soul, Edward."

"Bella, I've killed all those people," I whispered.

"That doesn't mean you are soulless. You went after ones that would have, and did, cause harm to others. You saved so many lives at the same time. For all you known you could've stopped mass killings by taking care of one of those guys." Her eyes were filled with so much trust and love.

"Bella, you can't sugar coat what I did. What I did was wrong and I had no right taking their lives." I shook my head and closed my eyes away from her trusting stare.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you have no soul. Taking a wrong path in life doesn't make you soulless. If you were soulless, you would've continued down your path with no regret." I felt her lips press against my forehead. "You have a soul, my love. Why are you so intent in believing that you don't? Perhaps the belief that you are soulless is a myth also?"

I opened my eyes and saw her cheeks streaked with tears.

"I was shown the right path. But, yet, I chose the wrong."

"You may have been shown the right path, but you were young and didn't know that. You followed your nature and then learned you couldn't live like that. You didn't choose the path to be evil. If you did, you wouldn't care who you killed." She argued back.

"I want to believe you, but…" I trailed off and Bella gave me a small smile.

"Then believe it. What is stopping you? You would be happier if you did." She kissed my lips very lightly. I took her hands from my face and clasped them between us.

"You truly are my angel, you know that," I brought her hands to my lips.

"Then listen to what your angel is trying to tell you." Her smile was more genuine.

"I will try," I promised, meaning it this time.

"Edward, I opened my mind to marriage. I was against it, but when I looked at it from your point of view and what others thought, I realized I wanted it too." She bit her lip and looked down. "Please try looking at this from my point of view." She looked back at me with determination.

"I never felt like I fit into the human world. Something always seemed off. When I met you things seemed right. I knew I belonged with you and in your world. With all my bad luck, or magnet for trouble, I feel that we are fighting fate trying to keep me alive. I don't want to keep living this way, afraid what might come get me next; only to lose my life and have you follow me. I want to be able to defend myself and not feel like the weak link. Changing me is a better solution."

"Bella, are you sure you thought about this all the way through. You will never see your parents, again. What about having a baby?" I pleaded with her. "I saw how upset your father was at losing you." I saw her flinch.

"I don't want to hurt my parents, but my mother told me that I had to make my own decisions in life based on me. I can still call and e-mail for awhile. I don't have to kill myself off immediately. We will find a way to make it work," she answered. I wasn't sure if her plan would work.

"What about children?" I asked.

"Edward, if I was unable to have children would you leave me?" she asked gazing at me steadily.

"Of course, not," I declared immediately.

"Then why do you think I want one without you? I realize there are other options out there. But are they really plausible to have a baby, when the father would be a vampire?" I wanted to say we could make it work. But I realized I couldn't back out of her life any more than she could of mine.

"Probably not." I agreed. I watched her for a few minutes, thinking everything over. Carlisle words rang in my head, 'what if she resents you for not changing her.'. It would be so much easier to just give in.

"Are you completely sure about this? You have no doubts at all?" I looked into her gentle brown eyes.

"I have to figure out my parents some, but other then that, I am completely sure." She nodded.

"I will change you, but only after we get married. I don't want you regretting that your parents weren't at our wedding." Her eyes widen and she started to smile.

"Thank you." She flung her arms around my neck squeezing tight.

"Can I do something? I had plans for this today and they had gotten waylaid." I pulled back from her embrace.

"All right," she asked, her eyes were bright and shinning. I stood and helped her to her feet.

I knelt on one knee in front of her. I took her left hand in mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you came into my life like a bright meteor, lighting up my dark and lonely world. You taught me to love and open myself up to possibilities I never knew I had before. I love you more than my own existence. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I held the ring with my other hand.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile on her face. I slipped the ring on her finger. I stood and kissed her passionately. I pulled back so she could breathe. She lifted her hand to look at the ring better.

"It's beautiful," she moved her hand so it glittered in the light.

"The ring was my mother's. If you prefer something more modern like Tiffany's..." Bella started to laugh.

"Edward, do I look like a Tiffany's girl to you?" She giggled. I looked at her for a moment then shook my head. "I love this ring, thank you."

She reached up on her tip toes to kiss me again.

**R**

We realized that we needed to tell Charlie soon about the engagement. However, Bella wanted to get in his good graces first. Alice helped out by coming up with an idea how to celebrate Charlie's birthday.

On the last Saturday in April, he was set to spend the night in La Push fishing and we used that to our advantage. With my family's help, minus Carlisle who was at the hospital, we set to work.

Emmett volunteered to do the outside yard cleaning from the winter. Esme insisted on planting some new annuals that wouldn't need much in the way of care.

Jasper agreed to take the kitchen table and chairs outside and to re-stain them all to match. Alice made new curtains for the living room and kitchen and decided to give the living room furniture and rug a good shampoo.

Giving the living room a fresh coat of light blue paint was my job. Rose worked on painting the kitchen a light shade of yellow instead of the bright yellow that was there before. Bella was painting the cabinets white in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see if Bella wanted me to go pick her up something for dinner.

When I entered I stopped to look up to see her standing up on the counter. She was putting the finishing touches on some of the upper cabinets. She wearing a pair of old cut-offs that made her legs look long and milky white. My eyes traveled up the legs to her round bottom.

I didn't realize how long I was staring until Rose whacked me on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" I rubbed the spot. Usually it was Emmett on the end of her slaps. Bella was looking down at me with an eyebrow quirked.

"You were so busy staring at her butt, you didn't hear her call your name three times," Rose accused. Bella blushed, but tried to stifle a giggle.

"I… ah… um." I looked for the right words to say. I was guilty, of course. I was just embarrassed to be caught.

Bella started laughing so hard that she slipped off the counter. I rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. She landed in my arms.

"Nice catch, bro." Emmett laughed carrying back in the table. Jasper followed behind with two chairs.

"I don't know, she looks a little small. Maybe you should throw her back." Bella scowled at Jasper.

"That's funny coming from you, since Alice is smaller than I am." Bella pouted.

"Yes, but I am the one who caught him." Alice smiled from the doorway to the living room.

"I'm sorry, Bella, why were you calling me?" I felt slightly ashamed that I didn't hear her.

"I wanted to know what you wanted. You were staring at me with an odd look on your face." She smirked still in my arms.

_Yeah, Edward what did you want or is who the appropriate term? _ Emmett smirked at me. I glared at him. He shrugged not so innocently.

"I came into the kitchen to see if you wanted me to go pick something up for you for dinner." I huffed. My siblings gave me all disbelieving looks. Bella gave me a sweet smile.

"I have something in the fridge I can heat up, but thank you for the offer." She kissed my cheek softly. I suddenly wanted to be alone with her.

"I think we are all finished." Alice looked up as Esme brought in the last chair. The others helped cleaned up as best as possible.

"Thank you all for your help." Bella squirmed out of my arms to give them all hugs.

"You are quite welcome, dear." Esme hugged her back.

"Charlie is going to love it." Alice nodded. "I will be back in the morning for pretenses of our sleepover. You two have fun." She threw us a wink as she headed out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

We were alone as they all took off. Bella moved to the fridge and pulled out a small container that looked like leftover lasagna. She turned and nearly walked right into me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were right behind me." I took the container and tossed it on to the counter. I grabbed her hips and started to kiss her hungrily. I ran hands over her butt and then gave it a soft squeeze. She let out a cute squeak.

"Sure I can't take you out to a nice dinner somewhere." I kissed along her neck. I heard her breath hitched.

"I'm a little tired after the work we did today. I think a quiet dinner here and snuggling on the couch, watching a movie together, sounds nicer." She answered running her fingers through my hair. "Although, watching the movie isn't mandatory."

"Sounds nice. You warm up your dinner and I'll go find a movie." I kissed her lightly before letting her go.

**A/N: So now you all know Emmett's horrible planned April fools prank. He wasn't trying to be mean. **

**Who knows what really was going on Laurent's mind in New Moon. It is quite possible he was trying to protect himself and possibly Irina. Victoria would have probably threatened him in some way.**

**So Edward agreed to change her. Yay! Bella fought hard to prove to him he had a soul. **

**I always was suspicious of Edward after he commented on the ring fitting in ****Eclipse****. I wouldn't have put it past him to try it on when she was sleeping or asked Alice to make sure it fit. We will see if their butter up Charlie will work.**

**I do not own the ****Godfather**** or ****Death of a Salesman****. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Previews: **

"**I will not tolerate you prejudice, Jacob Black. If you can't accept the Cullens then you can keep away from me." I turned to face him. He was standing too close with his arms crossed. He glanced down at my pin and sneered at the crest, I was wearing on my shirt.**

"**You think just because you wear the crest that you are a Cullen? Are they going to change you Bella? That would be cause for war." He snarled. I took a step back hitting the counter. I was trapped. I prayed that Charlie would come in for a beer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 5 May (BPOV)**

"Bella, this would be easier if you'd stop squirming," Alice scolded as she yanked on my hair causing me to wince.

"Then don't pull so hard. Unlike you, my hair won't stay in my head," I grumbled sitting in the seat in her bathroom. My back was to the mirror.

"I am not going to pull your hair out. "Alice rolled her eyes as she finished my hair and moved on to my make-up. We were moving on to three hours now.

"Tonight will be fun. You will see." Alice applied something to my eyelids.

"At least Edward had the decency to ask this time," I answered smirking this time.

"Just a little lip gloss and you are done," she clapped her hands. I turned to see in the mirror.

"Wait. Close your eyes," she commanded. Rather than argue, I did. She pulled me to my feet. I felt her take off the cover- up she had over the dress. "Lift your feet one at a time."

I felt her slip on high heels as I did.  
>"Alice, why does it feel like I am going to get hurt in these shoes," I questioned. I felt around and grabbed on to the back of the chair for support.<p>

"You will be fine. Just hold on to Edward. You know he will not let you fall." Alice answered. "Okay, look." She clapped her hands beside me.

I opened my eyes and stared at the girl in the mirror. She looked older with her hair swept back into a curl bun with curl tendrils framing her face. They were two sparkly combs on either side of the head. Her makeup was soft and natural for the most part. Her eyes looked dark and alluring. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green slim gown that hugged the curves of her body. The cut around the bust made her normally small bust looked bigger.

"Wow," I breathed out. Alice smiled then handed me a small box with a bow.

"What is this?" I asked, turning to the pixie.

"A gift from your man, to tell you that he loves you," Alice smirked. I shook my head, thinking I should just put it down, but curiosity got the better of me.

I opened the box to find two heart drop earrings, most likely diamonds. They matched the necklace.

"Well, aren't you going to put them on?" Alice hopped up and down excitedly at me.

I placed the box on the counter as I put them on. The really did complete the look.

I glanced down at my right hand where Edward's ring lay. I wonder if I could get away with wearing it tonight.

"No one will notice. If they do, say it is an heirloom that you chose to wear or a promise ring." Alice checked her own appearance next to me. "Ready?"

"Yup." I grabbed my clutch and headed out the door behind her.

Even though I held on to the railing, I felt myself slip on the second to last step. Two strong arms caught me before I fell.

"Way to make an entrance, Bella," Emmett snorted from across the room.

"Shut it," I grumbled as Edward righted me.

"Careful." He still didn't let go. He looked amazing in his tux.

"I told Alice I was going to hurt myself in these shoes." I looked for the pixie, who was already standing with Jasper.

"And I told you that Edward wouldn't let you fall," Alice answered.

"You knew she was going to fall and you let her wear them anyways?" Rose asked from the couch where she flipped through a magazine. Thank you. At least someone saw my problem with it.

"Again, I knew that Edward would catch her. Besides when doesn't Bella fall?" Alice shrugged.

"Hey," I was mildly offended.

"Alice, that's not very nice," Esme scolded coming into the room.

"Anyone bet that Bella still will be clumsy even as a vampire." Emmett smirked evilly looking up from flipping through the channels.

"Not funny." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I heard a chuckle come from Edward and I shot him a glare. He tried to appear apologetic but I could see the amusement still sparkling in his eyes.

"I for one am not making that bet. You all should know better not to challenge a newborn. Especially, when they could take you." Jasper gave Emmett a pointed look.

"Wait, are you saying I will be able to take Emmett down?" I asked, a smile grew on my face.

"Yes," Jasper answered as Emmett declared, "No!"

"Emmett, being the last one changed around here, I think you should trust the rest of us when we say that you should stop picking on Bella because she will be able to make you eat your words," Carlisle laughed coming down the stairs and moving to Esme.

"Pfft. Not happening," Emmett scoffed.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you go down," Rose smirked.

"Rosie?" He feigned being hurt. She shrugged but didn't look apologetic at all.

"We need to go." Alice yanked Jasper, towards the door. "Oh. Hhmm." She paused. "Charlie in one minute ten seconds."

"What does he want?" I asked nervously glancing at my ring.

"Just to see you before you go and to speak to the boys." Alice looked very amused. Edward shook his head and fought a smile.

"Why does he want to speak to you?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for prom night. Just no drinking and driving. Are we going to any after parties?" Edward explained lightly.

"No means no," Alice collapsed into more giggles. The others started laughing a bit too. Edward just shook his head.

"Laugh it up, but Charlie is fairly fond of Alice. He wants to speak to you too." Edward smirked and mock punched Jasper in the shoulder. Jasper punched lightly back and looking amused still. There was a car door slam.

"You boys behave. He has legitimate concerns as a parent," Esme reprimanded as Carlisle headed for the door.

"Perfect timing, Charlie. Esme was about to take the kids' photo." Carlisle opened the door. Charlie stepped in through the door. I noticed Rose and Emmett had vacated the area.

"Carlisle, good to see you." Charlie shook his hand and flinched slightly at the coldness.

"Alright, I want my pictures. By the fireplace, please," Esme waved us over.

She took a couple of snap shots, before she was satisfied.

"Girls, you look beautiful, tonight," Charlie said gruffly.

"Thank you, Dad." I blushed.

"Thank you, Charlie," Alice was more animated. "Oh, Charlie, I forgot to have Bella ask you. Can she spend the night so we can have a girl sleepover after the prom?" She gave Charlie a puppy dog look. He glanced at Edward, me, then Alice again.

"I don't know about that, Alice." He seemed very hesitant.

"It would be no trouble at all. Carlisle and I will be home all night," Esme added in.

"I suppose that would be alright with me." Charlie seemed reluctant to agree. "Can I speak with you boys outside, please?" Edward and Jasper diligently followed.

"Alice, if I am spending the night, why didn't you tell me so I could pack for it?" I spoke softly, I didn't know if Charlie was still in hearing distance. I wasn't even sure where I was going to sleep in this house. It would be weird to sleep in any of the others' beds.

"It is all taking care of," Alice smiled. "You will sleep in Edward's room. I already got everything you might need." I guess his couch wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on, let's go rescue the boys." Alice pulled me along.

Three heads shot up and turned to us as we exited the house.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are going to be late," Alice chirped.

"Right then, you four have a fun but safe night." Charlie nodded.

"Yes, Chief." Edward nodded politely. We watched as Charlie got in the car before driving off.

"I think the best part is when his hand twitched to his gun when he said 'no means no'," Jasper snickered. Little did Charlie now that wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't say no to Edward if he was willing.

Edward opened the door to the Vanquish and stepped aside. I kissed his cheek lightly before stepping inside.

"Thank you, for the earrings," I slipped into the car being careful with my dress.

"You like them?" Edward smiled and looked happy.

"I do. They match nicely with the necklace." I touched it lightly. Edward closed the door and hurried to his side.

"I'm glad. Thank you for not fighting me." He leaned over and kissed me chastely.

"Keep the gifts reasonable and I won't have to," I agreed.

"What wouldn't be reasonable? Just so I'm clear." Edward turned down the driveway.

"A car." I said and Edward frowned.

"What if something happens to the truck," he asked innocently. Too innocently.

"Nothing better happen to the truck that isn't of natural causes." I narrowed my eyes. He shrugged. "I mean it, Edward, don't hurt my truck."  
>"I promise you, I will not touch the truck." He nodded. He reached over for my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Have I told you tonight how beautiful you look?" He skillfully changed the subject.<p>

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," I blushed lightly.

Edward pulled into the school's parking lot and turned to me with a smirk.

"Are you going to fight me getting out of the car this year?"

"Ha ha. What did you think was going to happen after you tricked me?" I stared at him with an eyebrow arched. He got out of the car and came to my side. I took his offered hand.

"I knew you would be difficult." He admitted with eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Are you saying you purposely got me upset?" I accused, fighting my smile.

"You are so cute when you're upset," he shrugged. I moved to slap his arm and he stopped me. "Careful, that would only hurt yourself." He lifted my hand to his lips. Before he could kiss it Jasper smack him off the side of the head. "What is that for?" He turned angrily to him.

"So she wouldn't hurt herself smacking your hard head." Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice to lead her to the gym. I giggled at Edward's scowl.

"Thank you, Jazz," I laughed as I tugged Edward along with me.

It was near the end of the prom and I was dancing the last slow dance of the night with Edward. His arms were around me tightly and my eyes were closed as I rested my head on his shoulder. The night had gone reasonably well. Alice and I had a slight run in with Tara. We were in the bathroom when she came in. She glared at me when she noticed my jewelry and the fact I was with Edward. She made a point of making a comment of how happy she was with Mike, because he was like a puppy that she could mold to her will.

Suddenly a commotion broke out at the opposite corner of the gym. I glanced up and Edward was chuckling and shaking his head. Jessica literally had Tara by the hair as she yanked her from Mike. They started rolling on the ground scratching and pulling at each other.

"Cat Fight!" Tyler called out as everyone had stopped dancing and watched.

Edward put an arm around my waist.

"Disgusting," Edward was staring at Mike with a disgusted look on his face. I looked to find Mike who was watching; his face looked very pleased and turned on.

"We should probably take this time to leave." Alice spoke up. I glanced at her, then at Jasper, who was beside us. Jasper was looking agitated and he was holding his breath.

Edward took the lead in bringing us out. With all the commotion no one noticed us leave.

Once outside Jasper took a deep breath and looked more relaxed.

"What was Jessica so pissed about?" He looked at Edward curiously.

"She found out Tara was using Mike and decided to take her down a peg," Edward answered as he opened the car door for me. Wow, Jessica must really care for Mike more than I thought.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's, the house was dark. Which isn't too unusual, since they don't need electricity to see at night. Edward pulled me into his arms and ran me up the stairs.

He placed me down outside the door and opened it for me to go first. I stepped in and stopped.

"Edward, why do you have a bed," I asked, my eyes froze on the black iron rose frame bed with gold covers.

"For my beautiful fiancée to sleep in. Who knows, maybe you and 'Alice' will have more sleepovers," he answered. I heard the irony in the word Alice. "Alice has everything you need in the bathroom and that bag over there is for tomorrow." Edward pointed to bag by the couch.

"Will you help me with the pins in my hair? I think Alice must have stuck a hundred of them in." Edward rolled his eyes but pulled me to the couch where he had me sit sideways and he sat behind me pulling out pins.

"You weren't kidding," Edward grumbled after a few minutes. I turned to see the pile in his lap from my hair.

"Told you. Can I use your shower?" I asked, I hated how my hair had the crunchy feeling from too much hairspray and other product.

"You don't have to ask. Go ahead. What is mine is yours." He kissed me nose. "Would you like me to make you a snack or anything before bed?" Edward asked taking the pile of pins to his hand and standing.

"Do you have popcorn?" I asked.

"I will check." He headed out the door and I headed into the shower.

I showered quickly, mainly to get whatever Alice used in my hair out. I grabbed one of the soft towels off his counter and dried myself off. I noticed his sink was set up with a new toothbrush and toothpaste for me.

I looked to find clothes and spied a light blue satin outfit sitting on the counter. I cautiously picked it up, being skeptical of Alice's fashion sense. The cut looked very modest, so I put it on. There was a pair of shorts and a sleeveless scoop neck top. I looked in the mirror. It was a far cry from my t-shirt and shorts. Maybe Edward had a t-shirt I could use.

I stepped out of the room and smelled the popcorn. I blushed as I noticed Edward was frozen by his bureau. He looked like he was in the middle of putting on a new shirt. Now he was just starting at me.

"I didn't realize you were back. I was going to see if I could borrow a t-shirt." I bit my lip. I couldn't help but to stare at his six pack and a prominent v that led into his soft looking pants.

"Are you cold?" Edward seemed to snap out of his stare as he looked at me.

"Well, no. I just feel naked in this." I looked down again.

"I think I would notice if you were naked." Edward gave me a wolfish wink. "I think you look really nice." Edward's voice sounded husky as he slipped his shirt on. I turned bright red.

He walked over to me and took my hands in his. "Leave it on?" He seemed shy in suggesting. I nodded and he smiled as he led me to the couch where a bowl of popcorn and water was waiting. We sat like before as he brushed my hair with care as I ate.

When he was done I felt his arm wrap around my middle and he started placing soft kisses along my neck.

"Are you ready for bed," he purred.

"Do I have to sleep?" I melted into his arms. Instead of responding he picked me up and carried me to the bed, placing me gently down. He laid down next to me on his side and started to kiss me enthusiastically. His hand slid from my waist to my butt, a small squeeze before continuing down my leg. Then without pause his took my leg and hitched it over his hip. My breath hitched and my heart rapidly pounded in my chest. I could feel all of Edward pressed against me. A very happy and alert Edward. The kisses grew more heated, prompting my hips to buck into him.

He growled lowly and rolled us over so he was lying between my legs but there was no weight. His hand snaked under my shirt and he started caress my breasts softly. I let out a whimper as his hand brushed my stiff nipple. His lips left my lips and started kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Have you changed your mind?" I was breathless as I ran my hands up and down his back. He rolled off me and he looked just as breathless as me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." He leaned back looking at ceiling.

"Me!" My good mood vanished. I sat up in bed. "You started that. Forgive me for thinking you wanted to take things further." I laid back down and turned my back to him. A few minutes went by and I felt him shift on the bed. He brushed my shoulder with his lips.

"Don't. Don't touch me. You wouldn't want me to get anymore ridiculous ideas," I snapped.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I started it. I couldn't resist with how beautiful you have been all evening. Ridiculous was a poor choice of words. As much as I want to, it's still unsafe." I rolled over to look at him. His eyes were filled with apologies.

"You mentioned you wanted me to have human experiences. I want you to make love to me before I'm changed." He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"We could at least try, work up to it slowly. If it gets to be too much then we can stop." I asked.

"We can try, but it will not be tonight. We will have to do it proper, you have to marry me first," he insisted.  
>"Proper? This is coming from the guy that has been sneaking into my bedroom for how long?" I teased. His lips twitched.<p>

"Wedding night." He said again.

"Fine, wedding night," I snuggled into his side. "Can we still practice?"

"We can practice another night. Sleep beautiful." He kissed the top of my head and started to hum.

**R**

I had spent a sunny May, Saturday, humoring my father, by checking out the University of Washington. Even though I knew I wouldn't be going to college in the near future. I still wanted to butter up my father when I told him about the engagement.

When we pulled up to the house late in the afternoon, I noticed the Blacks waiting outside. I sighed, because I didn't feel like dealing with Jacob.

"I wonder what Billy has been feeding that kid. Every time, I see him he is taller and bigger." Charlie said from beside me. I shrugged in response. I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to make it seem like I noticed.

"Billy, Jacob, I hope you haven't been waiting long." Charlie stepped out of the cruiser. "Got a new hair cut, Jake?"

"Yeah, it was getting a little long." He took a couple strides towards the car as I was getting the bags of groceries out of the trunk. He stood so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I took a step back.

"Need some help with those," he offered.

"I got it." I grabbed the two bags. "Shouldn't you help your father anyways?" I gestured with a nod of my head. He scowled in response.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled. He headed off to the house. I waited until they got the wheelchair into the house.

"Billy, either you are losing weight or Jake here is really building up the muscles." Charlie laughed as they carried the elder into the house.

"I think it is Jakey, here. Or maybe it is both. He has been eating me out of house and home." Billy joined him in laughter.

"Hey, Bells, how about I order a couple of pizzas, instead of you cooking. You must be tired from our trip." Charlie offered and I paused half way to the kitchen.

"Alright, I will make a salad to go with it." I continued to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

I pulled out my cell to let Edward know I was back safe and noticed the battery was dead. Frowning, I ran upstairs to plug it in.

I was halfway down the stairs when the house phone rang. Alice must have seen me about to call. I hurried to the kitchen just in time to witness Jacob on the phone.

"Sorry, wrong number." He hung up harshly.

"Who was that," I asked, annoyed that he answered our phone.

"Telemarketer," he shrugged. His eyes were very cold. Something told me not to trust him. I was pretty sure he had changed into a wolf. I remembered my promise to Edward and held my tongue. I wasn't suppose to provoke him.

I moved to the fridge and pulled out some vegetables.

"Need help?" Jacob came up at my elbow making me jump.

"I've got it." I said, trying to move around him. He blocked my path.

"Why don't you like me," he pouted. I felt bad, technically it was his future self that blamed my death on Edward, he hadn't done anything.

"I don't hate you, Jacob. I am just busy." I stepped around him.

"So this has nothing to do with the bloodsucker." He snarled and I dropped the cucumber I was washing into the sink.

"What are you talking about? What bloodsucker." I kept with my task, avoiding looking at him.

"Don't give me that. I know you know about the Cullens. Tell me, was it me who told you?" He sounded like he was right behind me. I was starting to get nervous. Where was Edward? I glanced at the window and was relived to see it clouding up.

"What is your problem, Jacob? The Cullens are good people?" I answered gently.

"You have a loose term for people," he sniffed.

"I will not tolerate your prejudice, Jacob Black. If you can't accept the Cullens, then you can keep away from me." I turned to face him. He was standing too close with his arms crossed. He glanced down at the pin I was wearing on my shirt and sneered at the crest.

"You think just because you wear the crest that you are a Cullen? Are they going to change you, Bella? That would be cause for war." He snarled. I took a step back hitting the counter. I was trapped. I prayed that Charlie would come in for a beer.

"The Cullens don't plan on changing me. Even if I wanted to be changed that would be no business of yours. No treaty can dictate what I do with my life." I stood my ground.

"What is it about the bloodsucker? His good looks, his money or is it both? I should have figured that you would be a gold digging whore like your mother…" Without contemplating my actions my hand came across his face, slapping him hard. I heard a loud slap and a then a snap. Pain radiated through my wrist and up my arm and hand as I let out a screech. I held my hand to my chest as pain throbbed around my wrist.

"Bells," Charlie shouted frantically from the living room. He came hurrying into the room placing himself between us.

"What is going on here?" He looked between us; his eyes narrowed on my wrist and shot a glare back to Jacob.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything? Bella is just clumsily." What the hell?  
>"You didn't do anything? You said I was a gold digging whore, like my mother," I hissed as I winced in pain. "I slapped him and he has a hard head."<p>

I went to the freezer and grabbed some ice and placed it in a towel. I slammed the door shut.

"He said what," Charlie bellowed. I turned to see him so red that he was almost purple. I noticed Jacob was starting to shake.

"Ah son, perhaps you should go outside and cool off. Come back when you can apologize." Billy looked concerned in the doorway. I glanced back at Jacob. Oh God, was he in danger of phasing. Charlie is so close.

"Wait a minute. I want him to explain himself." Charlie grabbed Jacob's arm. "Why would you say such a thing to her?"

"That le…Cullen. Why else would she be with him? Did you see that necklace?" Jacob scoffed.

"The necklace was his mother's and I am with him because I love him. Not that I need your approval," I hissed.

"She's right. Sounds like you have a case of sour grapes. Apologize now." Charlie ordered. Jacob looked like he was going to argue still.

"Jake, I think you need to apologize and then take a walk?" Billy gave a pleading look at his son.

"Maybe everyone needs to cool off a bit," I suggested. "I rather not have an apology if it's forced."

I heard a sharp knock on the door. I hurried to answer it. Grateful the pizza boy chose now to get here. I flung open the door with my left hand to see three vampires on my door step. Edward was in the center his eyes looked furious. Emmett had a hand clamped down on Edward's shoulder. Jasper was alert on Edward's other side. They all looked tense as well.

"You're here," I breathed out in relief and went to hug him, dropping the ice at my feet. I hissed and snatched my arm as pain shot through my wrist when I tried to bend it.

Edward's eyes darted to my wrist and I saw his face become even angrier. He reached out and grabbed it fast, but gently.

"What happened," he hissed starting to examine it.

"I smacked Jacob for a rude comment he made." I mumbled and winced as he touched a tender spot.

"You smacked a werewolf," Emmett snickered as Edward pinched the bridge between his nose.

"What did he say?" Jasper looked at me. Edward growled quietly and said something quietly. I watched as both Emmett and Jasper frown.

"It isn't broken. I think you snapped your ligaments. I want to bring you to Carlisle to be sure." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Bells, is that the pizza? Oh, Edward, I didn't know you were stopping by." Charlie came up behind me.

"Chief, my brothers and I stopped by on our way home. I wanted to see how Bella's trip was," Edward was holding my injured wrist tenderly. Charlie looked down at my wrist and his frown deepened.

"That looks pretty bad, Bells. We should get that checked out. How hard did you smack him?" Charlie sighed unhappily.

"It's not my fault he has a hard head." I frowned.

"I could bring her to Carlisle for you," Edward suggested. I doubt I would be let out of Edward's sight anytime soon.

"That will be helpful. Jacob took off out the back door. Who knows where he went off to? I will have to bring Billy home, now." Charlie looked a bit stressed. "I hope you don't think twice about what he said, it's all lies. I'm not through speaking to that boy, he will apologize to you." I nodded and I grabbed my jacket. Edward helped me put it on gently.

He guided me to the waiting Volvo. He opened the door to the backseat and helped me in and buckled my seat belt. He tossed the keys to Emmett.

Since Charlie was still watching he moved at human pace as he got in on his side. He slid into the middle and held me to him. He placed his hand on my wrist. His hand felt nicer than the ice.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Emmett pulled away.

"Beside the wrist, I'm fine. A little mad at his insinuation, but fine," I reassured him.

"When Alice saw you disappear, I got worried. You didn't answer your cell, then that dog hung up on me." He hissed.

"That was you? He said it was a telemarketer. I was upstairs when the phone rang, plugging in my cell to be charged. Why did I disappear?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. I am wondering if it had something to do with the wolf," Edward answered.

"Filthy mutt ran away, like a coward when we got there. We should go after him and make him apologize." Emmett grumbled.

"No," I shook my head.

No?" Jasper turned to see me better.

"I don't want a forced apology." I leaned into Edward and rested my head against his shoulder.

"So he will get away with this?" Edward's voice was tight.

"I doubt Charlie is going to let him off. He was pretty upset. Plus, if he handled it, you don't have to worry about breaking the treaty." I looked up at Edward and he was frowning, looking straight ahead. "I missed you." I placed my non-injured hand on his cheek. He looked down at me and his gaze softened.

"I missed you too, love." He leaned down and kissed me gently. He pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

"Do you mind?" Edward hissed glaring at Emmett.

"Dude, you are making out with my baby sister back there." Emmett whined.

"After what I have had to witness, you can handle a little kissing." Edward leaned in to kiss me again.

"Just so you know, I'm never leaving your side again." He whispered.

"I'm more than fine by that." I smiled as I snuggled into the crook of his arm.

**R**

"Are you ready for this?" I sat next to him on the couch. I moved my ring to my left hand and twisted it nervously.

"You worry too much. What is the worst that is going to happen?" Edward asked.

"Besides him trying to shoot you?" I suggested.

"Bullet proof," He pointed to himself with a smirk.

"And these bullets, will they just crush when they hit you or will they ricochet off, because if they do, guess who it will hit?" I pointed to myself. Edward's smirk left his face.

"Let's hope Alice would warn us if that would happen." He looked unsure as he checked his phone.

I tensed slightly when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside.

"Relax. If you look upset, he will think there is something to worry about." Edward gave my lips a quick kiss before we heard the front door open. He's right. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath. I should've made his favorite dinner.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the front hall.

"We are in here, Dad," I called back.

"We?" Like he didn't notice the Volvo out front.

"Good afternoon, sir," Edward answered politely.

"Edward." Charlie came and stood in the doorway as he eyed Edward then me. "What is going on?"

"We have something to tell you." I glanced at Edward then back at Charlie.

"I see," Charlie's face drained of his color. He sighed and came and sat in his chair. He shot a glare at Edward. "Well?"

"Edward has asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'." I said evenly.

"No," Charlie shook his head.

"With all due respect, Charlie, this is a decision that is mine and Bella's. Where we both respect your opinion, it will not prevent us from getting married." Edward spoke up calmly.

"Fine, you two get married. I won't stop you, if you wait until after college." Charlie ruled.

"Again, with all due respect, Charlie, as we are going to college together, we wanted to do it the proper way of being married first," Edward answered.

"Are you pregnant?" He demanded his face turning red as stared at Edward.

"No, dad. There is no possible way for that." I turned red but for the opposite reason. I hoped I didn't have to go deeper into our private life. Relief flooded Charlie's face but now he seemed at war with himself. He stared at the rug. I took a chance to glance at Edward. He winked at me and his lip twitched.

"I'm not understanding the rush," Charlie sighed.

"I know that I am going to marry Edward one day. Why wait? Nothing is going to change how I feel about him." I shrugged.

"I am not going to be able to stop you, am I? What does your mother say?" Charlie looked defeated.

"She believes that Edward is my soul mate and I should make my decision based on what I want, not what others want," I answered.

"Your parent's, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"They are thrilled for us." Edward smiled taking my injured hand lightly in his being careful of the brace. Charlie glanced at the hand thoughtfully with a small smile on his face.

"So, I take it, I'm the last to know. Is that why you spruced up the house? Were you afraid to tell me?" He asked, he looked resigned at a bit amused.

"Well, you do own a gun," I mumbled. Charlie looked at me blankly then let out a laugh.

"Did you think I would shoot him?" He chuckled. He calmed down after a minute.

"I have to say I think you too are young and setting yourself up on a difficult path. But I rather be at your wedding than have you two elope on me. So I guess I need to say welcome to the family, Edward." He held out his hand to Edward.

"Thank you, sir," Edward said smiling genuinely. I felt a sense of relief immediately.

"I hope you will join us for dinner," Charlie offered.

"Thank you, that would be nice." Edward accepted the offer.

"Speaking of dinner, I need to go start that." I got up. Edward got up with me.

"Oh and Edward, if you are going to be my son-in-law, you should call me, Charlie." My father already had the remote in his hands to flip to a sports channel.

"I will try to remember that, Charlie," Edward smiled as he followed me into the kitchen.

"What was so funny in there," I asked softly as I pulled the marinated steak out of the fridge.

"He was warring with himself to ask if we were getting married so we could consummate it, but he chickened out because he didn't want to know the answer. He still thinks of you in pigtails and skinned knees." He laughed. "You were very cute by the way." He smiled as he leaned against the counter watching me.

"What? The skinned knees," I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, seen that before. I was talking about the pigtails." I blushed as he took the knife from me before I could start cutting. He had been helping me out with small tasks like this since I had injured my good hand.

"He also has witnessed how much I love you and that I take care of you. He is actually hoping for the best."

"I for one am relieved he is okay with it." I agreed as I got the steak in the oven. Things seemed to be going better than I thought it would. I was really starting to look forward to my wedding day.

**A/N: **

**Yes, Jessica, fought Tara over Mike. Yeah I know crazy, right? I find it that way. **

**Yes, Jacob is going to be a bit more of a jerk than normal. He never formed a bond with Bella. His comment was out of line and the proper person (Charlie) will deal with it. Will the wolves still be an issue? Maybe?**

**Charlie is going to accept the marriage even if he feels it is too soon. After Jacob stunt he is not going to be in his corner. Edward comes out looking better this time. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview: **

"**I never thought you would pick out something so simple." I placed it on. Alice turned to me with a laugh.**

"**That is undergarment, my dear. Your real dress isn't even here. I have it at home already." Alice helped me zip up the back.**

"**Then why am I trying on dresses?" I looked at her with a confused look.  
>"Bonding time with your mom." Alice answered as if it was a simple fact. <strong>

"**Then why not show her the real dress," Alice handed me the first dress it looked big and heavy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 6: June (BPOV)**

I remember my first day of school clearly. One hand clutched my **Tiny Toon Adventures** lunch box, the other Renée's hand. I was worried if I would have any friends and if the other kids would like me. Back then I thought I would be in school forever. Seems trivial when you compare it to how long the Cullens have been in school. Although, it seems I will be joining them in that life fairly soon.

I grabbed the ugly yellow robe and headed down the stairs.  
>"There's the graduate!" Renée squealed and took a picture as I was still on the stairs. The flash blinded me mid-step. I started to fall but Edward was quickly there to catch me.<p>

"Good save," Charlie commented. "Renée, be careful with that thing or I will have you arrested for endangerment."

"Charlie, I wasn't endangering anyone." She put her hand on her hip and turned on him.

"Bella is clumsy enough without you blinding her with a flash while she's on the stairs." Charlie's mustache twitched as he tried not to laugh. I heard Edward choke back a laugh beside me. I glared at him and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Ignore your father. Come on, both of you put on your robes. I want to take pictures." Renée clapped excitedly.

"They will have to wait until after the ceremony, we need to get to the school." Charlie announced.

"Fine." Renée grabbed her jacket and we headed out to Renée's rented vehicle. Renée refused to ride in the cruiser and my truck wouldn't fit all of us. After a slight argument Charlie ended up driving and Edward and I rode in the back.

"Phil's sorry he can't make it, but he promises to be at the wedding." Renée turned in her seat to speak to me. "When will the wedding be anyways? If you want to get married this summer you need a date. These things take planning."

"I know, Alice asked if she can plan it and she is good with these things. The wedding isn't going to be very big, just family. Our date right now is August 13th." I looked out the window. Edward tapped his fingers on his knee. He hated not being the one driving, not too mention driving slow.

"I wish it could be sunny for once. Doesn't it ever come out in Forks?" Renée whined from the front.

"The sun comes out here," Charlie grumbled.

"Hmmph, please it snows more often in Florida," Renée huffed. Edward tried covering his laugh with a cough.

"Florida gets snow?" I whispered under my breath. Edward shook his head.

"Hardly ever, if it does there is barely any accumulation." Edward whispered back.

"Bella," Renée was looking at me again. "Can't I talk you into getting married in sunny Jacksonville? You could get married on the beach. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"I'm not sure about that." I looked for a way to explain that didn't involve saying we couldn't because Edward and the other Cullen would sparkle in the sunlight.

"My parents did offer up their house. And after all, Forks is where we met." Edward spoke up.

Luckily the conversation was cut off with our arrival to the school.

Renée started to tear up and hugged me before I fully got out of the car.

"I can't believe you're all grown-up." She hugged me.

"Come on, Renée." Charlie pulled her off me. "We will see you two, later."

Renée turned, took another picture of Edward and I before walking towards the school. The flash was blinding again. Edward grabbed my elbow as I blinked furiously.

"That flash is way too bright," I complained.

"Exactly what your mother wanted. She thought she would need it in Forks." Edward chuckled. I groaned then started laughing too.

"Line up," Mr. Varner was shouting. "Mr. Cullen, with the rest of the C's up there. Miss Swan, down with the S's. Come on people, you're about to graduate high school. If you don't know you ABCs why are you even here?"

"You know if we had gotten married before this we could sit together." Edward smirked at me.

"Go." I rolled my eyes. Half way down the line I realized I would be next to Jessica.

"Bella!" She already spotted me and was waving. I sighed and joined her.

"Can you believe that we are graduating? It seems so unreal," she gushed. I was surprised she was talking to me like we were old friends. I couldn't remember the last time I talked to her. I tried to hide the grimace from my face as I looked at her. Her face had scratches on it that you could see even with the cover up. I wonder how bad the fight got. "Where are you going for college?" Jessica kept talking.

"Dartmouth," I answered her. She gave me a blank look.

"Where is that?"

"It's in New Hampshire." I adjusted my cap as I was glad to hear the music start. She would have to turn around.

"So far away, what about Edward?" she asked suspiciously.

"He is going to Dartmouth too," I answered. I pulled the sleeve of the gown over my ring. Jessica opened her mouth, again, but noticed the line was moving and hurried to catch up.

I tried to pay attention to the ceremony so Jessica wouldn't be tempted to talk again. I listened to Eric's Valedictorian speech. He quoted Spock from Star Trek with 'live long and prosper' at the end of his speech.

Next thing I knew I was crossing the stage.

"That's my baby," I heard my mother shout. I blushed bright red as I heard chuckling through out the audience. I glanced out, both Alice and Edward were laughing side by side. My mother caught my eye since she was standing on her chair waving. My father was clapping too and caught Renée as she nearly fell with her exuberance. At least, I didn't trip on stage. I sighed as I sat in my chair.

"I can't believe she came," I heard Jessica snarl next to me. At first I thought she was talking about my mother. I turned to tell her off when I noticed she was glaring at Tara.

"Well, isn't she with Mike?" I shrugged.

"More like trapped Mike," Jessica huffed. "Haven't you heard that she is pregnant? Now her daddy is forcing them to get married. She is going to wreck his life. Who gets married and knocked up at our age. The bitch planned it, because she thinks Newton's will be the next big thing."

"I didn't know that." I glanced quickly to make sure my ring wasn't visible.

Jessica didn't have time to continue her rant as the ceremony came to a conclusion.

I left quickly to find my family and Edward. Edward found me first not that I was surprised.

"You couldn't warn me that she was going to do that." I asked as I hugged him.

"I couldn't. It was a last minute decision. Alice didn't even see it coming." He started laughing again.

"At least I didn't trip," I smiled as I looked up at him happily.

"There is a first for everything," Edward laughed as I pouted at him. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. There was a blinding light as our lips touched.

"You two are so cute," Renée squealed. I was in engulfed in a hug. She turned quickly and hugged Edward too. "Oh my, you must work out." She stepped back from him. Edward looked a bit flustered, I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Yeah, Eddie tries to keep up with us big boys." Emmett snickered as he walked up with the rest of the Cullens.

"If that was true then why do you have yet to beat him," Alice laughed, Emmett scowled.

"Alright pictures," Renée said cheerfully as she tried to push Alice in our direction.

**R**

Renée stayed until the next day with Alice's insistence. Us girls left for Seattle for a girls' day out, which ended up being at a bridal store. Alice had called ahead for an appointment.

"Hello, I am Silvia. I will be assisting you today with your dress shopping today. Which one of you lovely ladies is the bride-to-be?" She looked at all of us with her sharp blue eyes. She seemed to be Renée's age with straight blonde hair to the shoulders.

"I am," I raised my hand slightly. She gave me a surprised smile.

"Please to meet you, Isabella." She smiled warmly.

"Please call me Bella," I asked as she shook my hand.

"And are the rest of you ladies with Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Alice. I'm a sister of the groom, as is my sister, Rosalie. This is our mother, Esme. This lady here is the mother of the bride, Renée." Alice made the introductions.

"Wonderful. If you would follow me?" I glanced around. It seemed odd that they were no dresses in sight. She led us into a room where there was a couch and two chairs on one side. On the other was a raised platform surrounded by three enormous mirrors.

"Ladies take a seat. Please help yourself to any refreshments. Bella come with me, I have set aside some dresses for you to try on behind this curtain." She pushed back a curtain to what looked like a dressing room. Alice followed me in.

"I am going to help her change," Alice informed Silvia. She nodded and stepped out of the room. "Strip," Alice ordered.

Alice stepped up to the rack and started organize them in a certain order.

"How many dresses do I need to try on?" I looked at them all.

"I have about ten here," Alice answered. "Put this on." She handed me a white plain garment. It looked very plain to her normal taste.

"I never thought you would pick out something so simple." I placed it on. Alice turned to me with a laugh.

"That is the undergarment, my dear. Your real dress isn't even here. I have it at home already." Alice helped me zip up the back.

"Then why am I trying on dresses?" I looked at her with a confused look.  
>"Bonding time with your mom," Alice answered as if it was a simple fact.<p>

"Then why not show her the real dress," Alice handed me the first dress. It looked big and heavy.

"Easy. With trying on ten dresses, Edward will never see the real one. He will see several ones. The only ones that will see the real dress is me and you. I can block him and he will never see it your mind." She started buttoning the multiple buttons in the back.

"That is devious," I laughed. "This dress is big," I told her. It hung on my small frame.

"I know. They only keep a couple sizes in stock, then order your size if you want it. She took some clips to make it tighter. "There. Alright, let's show the first dress to your mom." Alice pulled back the curtain.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful." Renée cooed as I got up on the pedestal. I looked at the dress. It was heavy with embroidery and beads with big puffy sleeves.

"I don't know," I tried not grimacing at my reflection.

"Let me fix it so you can get a better idea," Silvia stepped up and she tried to pull out the train. Her tugging nearly toppled me. Alice grabbed my elbow to hold me steady.

"Um, I'm going to say 'no'. There is more dress than Bella," Rose spoke up.

"I have to agree with Rose," Esme nodded.

"Well, we have more to try on." Alice said brightly. She helped me down and led me to the dressing room.

By the time I tried on the rest of the dresses, I was starving. Renée was slightly disappointed that I didn't find a dress. Someone had always found something wrong with each dress Alice had put on me. We were now sitting in a small café having some lunch before Renée has to leave for the airport.

"Bella, did you think any more on my idea for the wedding?" Renée asked.

"What idea is that," Alice inquired before I could answer.

"I suggested that they could get married on the beach right behind my house." Renée turned towards Alice.

"I think that is a great idea." Alice looked excited.

"You do?" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Yes, it could be so romantic to get married at night under the stars on the beach." Alice turned to me.

"That sounds beautiful. We can light the area with candles," Esme nodded.

"I wasn't thinking of a night wedding before, but that does sound nice." Renée looked at me with an eager face.

"I should probably see what Edward thinks about it." I didn't want to give them an answer yet. It does sound nice. With a night wedding the sun would not be a factor.

"He will be fine with it, trust me." Alice smiled and gave me a soft kick under the table.

"Okay, then I guess we can get married on the beach?" I agreed. Renée squealed for joy.

Alice, Esme, and Alice excitedly talked about the wedding with either Rose or I interjecting every once in awhile. I finally had to practically drag my mother from the café before she missed her plane.

**R**

Much to Edward's joy, I was picking up my last check from Newton's today. He despise that I worked there, but I had needed a job and there wasn't much to offer in Forks.

I went out to my truck to go quickly to Newton's, then to the bank and then headed to Edward's for a fitting of the dress, Alice had for me.

I went to start the truck and heard a clicking noise. I tried again and the same thing happened. I popped the hood and got out. I opened the lid and looked in. I wasn't sure what I was looking for.

"You have some wires missing off the alternator and a missing distributor's cap." A voice spoke from behind me. I shrieked, grabbing my chest as I spun around. Jacob was standing behind me in just a pair of shorts.

"What are doing here?" I snapped.

"I came to apologize for my comment when I last saw you. I was out of line. I'm sorry." Jacob actually did seem apologetic this time.

"You're forgiven," I nodded. I started to head back to the house.

"Can you talk to me just for a minute?" Jacob sighed.

"No offense, Jacob, I may have forgiven you, but Edward doesn't want me around you after last time." I held up my wrist that was still in its splint.

"You slapped me," Jacob argued.

"You deserved it," I argued back.

"True, I guess. What's the damage," he asked.

"I snapped the ligaments in the wrist." I shrugged.

"Look, I will make it up to you. I will fix your truck. Of course, we will have to track down the distributor's cap; they are going to be rare. The wires shouldn't be too difficult." Jacob offered. I was about to tell him I would just ask Rose when something occurred to me.

"Wait, there are things missing? It isn't just broken? Who would steal something out of truck like that?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Ahh, I have an idea, but you will not like me saying it." Jacob shrugged and looked off into the distance. I heard my cell phone going off that I had left in the truck. It was probably Edward worried that I disappeared again. I headed for the truck.

"Just say it." I huffed.

"There's only one recent scent underneath the hood of your truck. It's defiantly a vampire; however, it's not Edward's or the other two that were with him, the other night. But I do recognize it from being around here." I froze just as I grabbed my phone. It ended up going to voicemail.

"Are you saying one of the Cullens did this?" I asked him sharply.

"I'm not trying to start another fight. But it's a vampire smell under there, not human. Has one of them worked on the truck recently?" Jacob asked. He looked out towards the woods as my phone rang again. I was still trying to process everything.

"Hello," I answered it.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward sounded frantic over the phone. Jacob rolled his eyes. I was suspicious if he could hear him.

"I'm fine. My truck isn't though. What did you do," I asked. It had to be his doing. He probably asked one of the others to do something to it.

"Bella, you disappeared again. One of the wolves must be near by. Get into the house and don't answer your door until I get there." He hung up before I could explain that it was Jacob. He also ignored my question.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to apologize." Jacob sounded irritated.

"I know. Edward is very overprotective of me. He tends to panic over the littlest thing when it comes to my safety." I grabbed my bag out of the truck.

"If he is so concerned about you, why would he leave like he did?" Jacob called out.

"He left because he thought I would only get hurt in his world. When he realized he was wrong, and we're better off together, he came back. Also because a vampire can't survive without their mates once they found them," I explained.

"But you are not a vampire," Jacob argued as he slammed the hood shut.

"Which is why he thought he could leave without hurting me. Turns out he was wrong. We got a glimpse of the future and we would both have been dead." I blinked back my tears.

"Vampire bonds are not unlike your imprinting bonds," Edward's voice spoke up as he stepped out of the woods.

"How do you know about that?" Jacob was on the defensive mode as most of the Cullens stepped out the woods.

"I have the ability to read minds. We no more chose our mates as you do yours. Once that bond is made, it can't be broken. You saw for yourself what happens if we are separated." Edward came to stand in front of me.

"So stories of vampires having special abilities are true?" Jacob looked at the others.

"For some, but not all of us. I am the only mind reader. Care to explain why you were here?" Edward asked, arms folded across his chest his voice eerie calm.

"I came to apologize to Bella. Then I noticed she was having a problem with her truck, so I offered to help." Jacob spoke evenly, although his body trembled a little. He took a couple steps back. "By the way, it was Blondie right there who messed with the truck."

Rose hissed at him and Emmett immediately stood in front of her.

"What, she wanted to know was who messed with her truck and it is her st…scent that is all over it? I'm just being honest." Jacob shrugged. I glared at the back of Edward's head because I was sure he had something to do with it. "Anyways, I will be on my way. I wasn't here to cause any problems." Jacob broke out into a jog into the woods.

"I thought I asked you to get into the house," Edward turned to me. He looked a little taken aback by my glare.

"And I thought I told you not to touch my truck? No excuse me, you had someone else do it for you." I snapped.

"Bella, your truck is old. It was going to die sooner or later," Edward explained. He wasn't taking me seriously.

"So old that the distributor's cap and wires to the carburetor disappeared by themselves?" I scoffed, taking a step back from him.

"It was the alternator." Emmett commented. Edward winced and I heard Rose groan.

"I know, but how did you?" I turned to him, succeeding in trapping him.

"Ahh," Emmett realized he blew it.

"Exactly. You had no business touching my truck." I glared at Rose.

"Sorry, it is rundown and Edward asked me to." Rose gave me an apologetic look.

"He had no right to." I turned my glare back to Edward. "You told me you would not touch it and yet you did it anyways. Then lied about it! When does it stop? When are you going to be finished with lying to me, breaking promises and making decision for me?" I yelled. Edward rightfully looked guilty.

"Bella, love…" he started.

"No, just stop. I don't want to hear it. It will probably just be a lie that you'll try to dazzle me with anyways." I turned on my heel.

"Where are you going?" I heard Edward asked with desperation in his voice.

"In the house like you ordered. Don't follow me." I didn't turn back. He had to learn at some point to take me seriously and not to think of me as a kitten when I get mad.

"We should talk about this," Edward was still close behind me.

"Not right now," I turned in the doorway. Edward reached for my hand. I looked past him at Emmett. "Remember that favor you owe me, keep him away from me right now." Emmett stepped forward and took Edward's arm. I stepped in the house and closed the door.

"Edward, come on. Trust me when you get them this upset, you need to back off and let them cool down. If you go in there right now she will just get madder." I could hear Emmett through the door.

"He is right, Edward. Give her some time to cool off," Alice spoke up.

"Bella, call me when you are ready to talk," Edward's voice sounded broken. I almost opened the door right there, but I held my ground. Perhaps I forgave way too easy all those other times. Maybe that is why he thinks he can get away with it. But it had to end. I don't want to spend an eternity getting lied to.

None of the Cullens bothered me the rest of the day. I half expected Alice to show up demanding I try on my wedding dress and argue on behalf of Edward. Charlie called around dinner time to tell me he was going into La Push for dinner. I made something quickly for myself and then decided to crash for the night reading a book.

Once I got settled in bed I glanced at the window. I sighed and reached for my phone. Just before I dialed there was a knock on my window. I looked up to see Edward on the other side.

"You can come in." He slid the window open and stepped inside. He entered quickly and came towards the bed but didn't sit down.

"These are for you." He nervously handed me some flowers that looked like they were from the meadow. I took them and sniffed them.

"Bella, I am sorry. I should have talked to you about the truck and not go behind your back." Edward started.

"But you're not sorry it happened." I narrowed my eyes.

"I can explain. You see, in my day, the man made all the decisions. It was engrained in me. So it seems to be second nature to take care of you that way." Edward tried to explain.

"Except in this century, the women and man are equal in the relationship. They talk things through and decided things to together. They don't go behind the other's back." I huffed.

"I understand that. I realize my excuse is poor and I should have talked to you. But I got scared. Last December, I could have lost you if I didn't get to the truck in time. Then Alice got this vision…" He trailed off closing his eyes.

"What vision," I prompted.

"I don't want it to scare you," he mumbled.

"So you rather piss me off by lying." I accused. "Just tell me. It's obviously bothering you. Maybe we can find a solution together rather then hiding it." I patted the bed next to me. He took the invitation to sit. He reached for my hand then stopped looking unsure. I held my hand out in a gesture of acceptance. He took my hand, linking our fingers together.

"Alice had a vision of you getting into an accident in the truck this summer. I couldn't get there in time and the truck exploded with you in it. She doesn't know exactly when it will happen." He closed his eyes as he spoke his voice sounding very sad.

I reached out to cup his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry you had to see that. But see, by telling me this, we can change that future. I can borrow the Volvo or wait until you or Alice can drive me." I rubbed my thumb against his chin gently. I saw some relief in his face.

"So, you wouldn't fight me if I say one of us has to drive you, since she saw the same accident with the Volvo," he asked.

"As I said, we will work it out," I agreed. "Just tell me these things. I'm stronger than you think. I can handle it. It hurts to be lied to."  
>"You're probably one of the strongest people I know. I'm sorry for everything." He leaned his head against mine.<p>

"I can forgive you, just don't do it, again." I kissed his nose. He moved his lips desperately to mine in a heated kiss. I froze for half a second when his tongue started to plead for entrance. His tongue twisted and danced with mine. He gently kept my tongue from entering his mouth.

"We can't because of my teeth," he whispered gently. "Should we stop," he asked when pressing his hand lightly over my heart which was thundering hard.

"No, you're not done making it up to me." He chuckled as I attempted to move his lips back to his.

I wasn't sure how long we were making out on my bed when the front door slammed, making us both pull apart breathless.

"Charlie," Edward gave me a quick kiss before darting into the closet.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. I straightened myself up and grabbed my book, just as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"Bells, I didn't wake you, did I?" Charlie poked his head in.

"Nope, I was just reading." I held up the book.

"Jacob said he came by to apologize to you." Charlie seemed to be looking for a confirmation.

"He did," I nodded.

"He also said you were having trouble with the truck." Charlie looked at me.

"I did. Emmett decided to pull one of his pranks and took the distributor's cap. Rose is going to fix it." I answered. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"He's Emmett. He likes pulling pranks on family members," I shrugged making it seem like no big deal.

"So it is some sort of initiation type thing? Jake made it sound worse," Charlie frowned and I sighed inwardly at Jacob's childishness.

"Well, Jacob doesn't have a good impression of the Cullens anyways. He's bias," I answered trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Perhaps you're right. If you want to get Emmett back, I can arrest him for destruction of property." Charlie suggested.

"That's okay I wouldn't want you to getting in trouble. I will find another way to get him." I laughed.

"Alright, I am going to bed. Good night." He left the room. Edward quietly stepped out of the closet.

"I'm impressed. Your acting skills have improved." He smirked. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Funny, where were we," I tilted my head up for a kiss.

"I think you should go to sleep. We don't need to wake Charlie." Edward slipped into bed with me.

"Please, one more kiss," I pouted.

"If I have to," he sighed dramatically.

"You don't have to," I rolled over so my back was to him.

"Hey," He rolled me back to kiss me hard on the lips.

**A/N:**

**Tara is piece of work isn't she. I almost feel bad for Mike. Wedding plans in the works. That dress thing happened to me. I tried on a princess style dress and I had a petite frame the associate pulled out the train and it was so heavy I nearly fell backwards of the little platform. Needless to say I got a simpler dress.**

**Hopefully, Edward learned his lesson this time not to lie to Bella. He may had a reason to be upset, but he still needs to learn to be honest to her.**

**Jacob made his apology. He needed too. Now there isn't going to be too much drama in this story, but every story needs a little and since Victoria is gone and the Volturi is clueless, that leaves the wolves. But don't worry it's not much.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Was that really necessary?" I asked in an amused tone as Bella was now looking at the menu.**

**She looked up and I couldn't read the expression.**

"**Why, do you like that she looking at you like that?" she had eyebrow arched. **

_**Careful, bro that is a trap.**_

_**Mayday Mayday, bail out now.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 7 July (BPOV)**

Summer days in Forks surprisingly meant more sun. One sunny day in particularly, I was stuck at home since Edward was too scared to let me drive my car. I didn't see why Alice couldn't look at each day individually but Edward didn't want to take chances.

So when I heard a knock on the door I knew it wasn't any of the Cullens. I opened the door and there was no one there.

"Hello?" I took a half a step out onto the porch, still in my bare feet. I looked around in case of a box. I shrugged and turn back around because the house phone started to ring. Suddenly a warm dark arm wrapped around my waist and a cloth covered my mouth. I struggled but I found myself growing weak and I blacked out.

I am not sure how long I was out, but when I came to I was in a strange house. I tried to move but I was tied to a chair and looked at my surroundings. There was a girl not too much older than me at the stove. She turned and I noticed she was Quileute. I bit my lip from to not gasp at the sight of her face. One side of it looked like she had been attacked by an animal.

"Sam and the pack will be right back. They went to get the elders." She had a spatula in her hands.

"Can you untie me, please? I really need to use the bathroom." I asked.  
>"They will be right back." She told me.<p>

"Look, unless you want me to go right here, please, let me use the bathroom," I begged. I had to get out of here, what were they going to do?

"Alright, but it would be useless to run. You will just make them mad." She came over and loosened the ties. Make them mad, please? If I didn't get to Edward soon it was him I was more worried about.

As soon as the ropes fell to the ground, I stood up and pushed the girl over. I ran for the door and took a few steps out. I started to run, thinking that I would run for the beach. There was a store not far from there and I could call Charlie to come get me.

I barely made it ten steps before a huge Quileute was in front of me. I spun and another blocked me off. Before I turned again, a hand grabbed my arm. I tried to wrench free but the person was too strong.

"It's useless to run, Bella," Jacob spoke up, his arms across of his chest. He was standing next to the biggest boy. I remembered from the beach that it was Sam.

"What is going on here? Let go of me," I ordered, glaring at the boy who was holding me. His grip was hurting. He looked at Sam and he shook his head.

"This really is uncalled for. Do you have to hurt me?" I was getting frustrated and worried too. They couldn't possibly try to keep me here. Edward would surely come after me and then he would break the treaty. That isn't what they wanted is it?

"Let her go, Jared," I heard Billy speak up from his chair. Two other men were with him.

"Bella, this Harry Clearwater and Old Quil, they are the other elders of the tribe."

"I would say nice to meet you, but giving the circumstances I can't." I glared at the old men.

"She gets that from Charlie," Harry cracked a small smile. I however wasn't amused.

"Speaking of my father. I love to see how you plan on explaining my kidnapping." I threatened. Billy and Harry exchanged a look.

"Now there is no need of that." Billy sighed. "We just need to talk with you."

"You could have called. You could have asked politely. I am not unreasonable." I rubbed my sore arm.

"Like he would have let you," scoffed another boy I didn't know.

"And taking me against my will would go so much better?" I retorted. There was an exchange of glances. They wanted to piss Edward off.

"If he comes here for you he will be breaking the treaty," Billy answered.

"Please, your tribe has broken it twice already." I rolled my eyes.

"How so," the one named Sam demanded.

"First, when Jacob told me the legends and implicating the Cullens directly."  
>"You tricked it out of me." Jacob whined.<p>

"I didn't know there was a treaty involved. Plus, Sam is the one who made me curious that you knew something when he said 'the Cullens weren't allowed here'," I shot back.

"And the second time?" Harry asked.

"I am part of the Cullens' family. I'm Edward's mate and fiancée, you attacked me first." I looked at Harry; he didn't seem as hostile as everyone else.

"But you're not a vampire. Plus you never signed the treaty." Billy shook his head. If that was the case then Alice and Jasper were free game. They could cross without breaking the treaty, but they could get attacked as well.

"Then where is it. I will sign it happily." I shrugged.

"I don't think so. We brought you here to plead you to see reason. The Cullens have brained washed you," Billy slammed his fist in his lap. I snorted.

"They have done nothing of the sort." I snapped.

"They are vile bloodsucking leeches. Monsters! Why are we even doing this? She's just a vampire's wh…" a boy was shaking with rage and automatically took a step backwards. Jared stepped in front of me and Jacob stood in front of the shaking boy.

"Paul, enough!" Sam bellowed.

"Bella, why can't you see them for what they are," Billy pleaded.

"Why can't you? You're allowing your prejudice to leave you narrow minded. They chose to hunt animals, not to kill humans. They had no choice in what they have become. They try hard to live as they do. They deserve credit for that." I adamantly defended my family.

"Still turning into a vampire is not natural," Old Quil spoke up for the first time.

"And sprouting fur and a tail is?" The response flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. A few of the boys snickered.

"Still we are protectors." Sam spoke without emotion.

"The Cullens have done nothing but try to protect me. They aren't like other vampires. You know nothing about them," I defended my family.

"They still suck blood." Billy shook his head in disagreement.

"You are all biased looking at them at it as if the situation was black and white." I realized I was about to possibly head into dangerous territory. "When settlers first came here they thought all the natives were savages and scalpers. But they were wrong. You're looking at the Cullens the same way your ancestors were treated and it is unfair." The mood was silent.

"We still wouldn't have changed if they didn't come here." Jacob said.

"I thought according to your legends your tribe was changing long before that." I argued. Before anyone can say anything else a police siren ripped through the air. Charlie was headed this way.

"Shit," Billy looked worried. Harry shifted uneasily growing pale. Only Old Quil looked unaffected.

"Should we hide her?" The one name Jared grabbed my arm, again.

"Charlie is going to be mad enough," Harry warned. Before anyone could move, the cruiser, with lights flashing and siren blaring, came into views and pulled to a stop. Charlie was out of the car quicker than I have ever seen him move before.

"Get your hands off my daughter," he ordered. His face was bright red with rage and his hand was on his gun. Jared let me go immediately and I took the chance to stumble towards Charlie. He met me about half-way and placed me behind him.

"Are you okay," he asked looking over his shoulder slightly.

"Peachy," I muttered. I really wasn't sure how to explain this without exposing the Cullens or the wolves.

"Where are your shoes?" Charlie looked quickly at my feet.

"At home," I answered. Charlie turned back around sharply.

"Someone want to explain to me what is going on? I got a call from my neighbor, Mrs. Kravits, saying she witnessed two boys from the reservation kidnapping my daughter from my house!" Charlie was still fuming. I hoped his blood pressure was alright.

"Charlie, we meant no harm; we just needed to talk to her." Billy's face lacked emotion, similar to Sam's.

"What could be so important that you needed to kidnap her?" Charlie glared at his old friend.

"One guess," I muttered, he still heard me though.

"The Cullens? This has gone way beyond out of hand. Bells get in the car." Charlie ordered. I moved slowly, pausing by the door. "Billy and Harry, you have been my friends for a long time, but this has gotten out of control. Your superstitions have no merit. I watched Edward closely over the last few months. All I have seen from him was how he treats Bella with the upmost respect, care and love." Part of my heart swelled seeing Charlie talking about Edward this way.

"He has you both fooled." Old Quil spoke coldly.

"Well, then, I guess none of you will be disappointed that you're not going to be invited to the wedding." Charlie started back for the cruiser and I opened the door.

"Wait! You're marrying that bloodsuc…" Jacob was shaking all over before he exploded into a huge russet colored wolf. Bigger than any wolf should naturally be.

"What in the blue blazes…?" Charlie had his gun drawn and pointed at Jacob.

"Charlie…no…please that's Jake," Billy cried out in panic. Charlie shot his friend a disbelieving look. As mad as I was, I had to stop Charlie; I couldn't in good conscious let him shoot Jacob.

"Dad, he's telling you the truth." Charlie didn't lower the gun but backed up.

"I have no idea what is going on here. But you have the nerve to complain about the Cullens when you are harboring this!" His face was pale, but he remained steadfast.

"You've heard the legends before Charlie. Please, Jacob is good. He would never…." Billy was still pleading.

"I have to get Bella out of here, but this is not over." He shook his head opening the door to the cruiser.

Charlie left nearly as fast as he came. He didn't slow until he got to the border. He was muttering to himself the entire time; something about looking to see if he could press charges, even though they are on the reservation, for kidnapping. Also, something about tranquilizers big enough to take big animals down.

"Do you know which two kidnapped you?" Charlie spoke to me. I had been looking out the window for signs of Edward.

"No, my back was turned and I passed out before hand," I answered. Charlie slammed the steering wheel with his fist.

"Umm…Dad, I know you have to get back to work. Can you drop me off at the Cullens?" I asked.

"Are they home? Do they own guns?" Charlie asked.

"Most likely. Esme has told me I am always invited. I don't know about the guns. I doubt any of the Quileutes will come near their house anyways." I answered. I was relieved he didn't ask a different question.

"Why do you seem so calm? Didn't you just see Jacob turn into that thing?" Charlie sounded skeptical.

"I don't know, maybe I am in shock," I said trying to find something believable. "It is not the first I heard about their wolf legends. Jacob told me it when I first moved here. I just never thought it was true." I looked out the window. I swear I saw something in the trees. I had a feeling that Edward was near.

Charlie turned into the Cullens' driveway and pulled to a stop at the house. Before either of us got out of the car the dispatcher came over the radio. There was an emergency call in La Push. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. I saw the hesitancy in Charlie's eyes.

"You should go," I spoke up softly.

"Stay with the Cullens until you hear from me. If you have to go back to the house make sure Edward and at least one of his brothers go with you." As Charlie spoke he seemed to be confused and trying hard to figure something out.

"Okay, be careful, Dad," I opened the door. I was starting to wonder if Charlie was on the verge of figuring things out.

I got out of the cruiser and hurried up the steps. I was barely through the door when Edward's arms were around me, holding me tight. I felt relieved and safe in his embrace.

"Oh, my sweet angel. I never have been so happy to see you. I'm sorry that I didn't come for you. The others wouldn't let me. But I wanted to." His face was muffled in my hair.

"I'm glad they did," I admitted.

"What how can you say that?" Edward sounded hurt. I looked up into his sad eyes, they were flint black.

"They wanted you to cross the line. They were hoping you would break the treaty. They basically came out and said it." I sighed.

"But they broke it attacking you," Emmett growled, I jumped because I didn't realize he was in the room. "Sorry," He frowned when he realized he startled me.

"They said I don't count as a Cullen since I am not a vampire or have signed the treaty." I shrugged as I leaned into Edward again. His hold on me felt permanent and I needed that right now.

"If that is the case, then Jasper or Alice could have gone." Emmett argued.

"We could've, but I already saw Charlie heading in. Well, him disappearing. If we went in it could have made it worse," Alice answered but she was looking directly at Edward.

"Perhaps, I need to contact the council. I'm not sure I am comfortable with the three of you off the treaty." Carlisle spoke up.

"I'm not." Jasper looked angry. "Could you tell how many wolves there were?" He looked at me, shortly after I felt a few more calm waves.

"If they were all there, six." I answered. "They are really big too. I didn't think they would be that big." Edward's arms tensed.

"They were in wolf form?" His voice was very tight.

"Jacob phased right at the end when Charlie said they wouldn't be invited to the wedding."

"Charlie saw him turn into a wolf." Jasper asked sharply. I nodded.

"I'm not sure if Charlie will figure it out. Apparently he is aware of the legends. Billy mentioned them when he tried to stop Charlie from shooting Jacob." I saw the others look around tensely at each other.

"Should we leave?" Rose asked.

"Edward, was Charlie thinking of the legends?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"His mind was all over the place. I'm not sure." Edward answered. They turned and looked at Alice.

"I don't see anything yet," she sighed.

"Maybe we should leave," Esme spoke up softly.

"If you run though, wouldn't that bring more attention to the situations right now?" I asked. I tried not to panic of them leaving again.

"Perhaps." Carlisle seemed deep in thought. "I suppose we should wait it out."

"Come on, Bella, you probably want a shower," Edward pulled me to the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked. Before I could respond my stomach growled. I blushed red as the others started laughing.

"I will take that as a yes. I will fix you something to eat," Esme smiled.

Edward led me up the steps.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He still looked a bit frazzled and rumpled.

"I'm better now. Jasper and Emmett basically had to sit on me to keep me from crossing the line." Edward answered.

"I'm glad you didn't, the wolves are narrowed minded. They were looking for a fight. I just hope Harry is okay, because he was a close friend of Charlie's." I sighed leaning into him.

"You're an amazing person, Miss Swan," Edward gave me a soft smile. He leaned down and gave me a brief kiss before gently pushing me into the bathroom. "No offense, but you smell like wet dog."

**R**

**(EPOV)**

It has been two weeks since the wolves had the audacity to kidnap my Bella. That day my brothers literally had to hold me down. When she disappeared, we had followed the stench of the wolves the best we could to the border. Alice said Charlie was on his way, that a neighbor tipped him off. Carlisle tried to convince me that the wolves would not hurt her. Nor would they expose themselves to Charlie. It was the hardest thing I could do to just sit back and let it happen.

Carlisle was wrong though. The wolves phased in front of Charlie. He now knew of their secret from their own fault. What yet remained to be determined is if he would figure out about us, like Bella did. I listened to his thoughts and nothing had given the indication that he thought about it. He had been preoccupied over his friend's death and seeing if he could press charges against the two boys for kidnapping Bella.

This weekend, it was all to be put aside as we were having a co-bachelor/ bachelorette weekend in Vancouver. I refused to let Bella go without me. No reassurance from Alice could have made me comfortable with Bella being in a club.

Of course, the night wouldn't completely pleasurable for myself or Jasper with our abilities. But I was willing to suffer if Bella was having fun. She didn't seem the type anyways, that would enjoy clubs. Besides, someone had to rein in the pixie and Rose.

Especially, since they planned on getting Bella drunk. They thought she might want the 'human experience'. Frankly, I thought Bella was joking about the keggers. Someone as clumsy as my Bella shouldn't drink. I also didn't trust the wolves not to do anything again.

We had left in the very early morning from Forks, so early that Bella immediately fell back asleep in the car. The mid-morning was spent at Vancouver Aquarium, which seemed pointless since all the fish and sea creatures would try to flee from sight. Bella found it slightly amusing. I'm glad she wasn't disappointed. We stopped so Bella could have lunch at Cafe Medina. I encouraged the carbs. and water, since, I knew what they had planned for later. After lunch we went to Science World.

It was now early evening and we were back at our hotel, Fairmont Pacific Rim. We rented out the Owner's Suite. Bella looked in shock when she found out we had our own private elevator and the size of the suite. I didn't have to read her mind to know she thought it was too much.

Currently the girls had taken over the big bedroom and bathroom to get ready for the night. My brothers and I flipped through the stations as we waited from the living room, a floor below. We had already dressed and were ready to go.

We heard the girls on the stairs before we saw them. Rose was first, wearing her usual red color dress that looked extremely too short. Emmett should be glad he doesn't have abilities like Jasper and I or else I am sure he would make Rose wear more. Alice was next, wearing a vibrant purple dress that was more modest than Rose's. My eyes stayed trained to the stairs as I saw Bella coming cautiously down. My eyes widened when I saw her. She was wearing a deep blue dress that ended mid-thigh with a small flare. The top was very form fitting, dipping between the breasts. Her hair was half put up with big curls. The make-up was light for Alice's usual standards and surprisingly she let Bella get away with ballet flats on her feet. _I didn't think a drunken Bella on heels would be a good thing._ Alice told me with a smirk on her face.

"You look beautiful, love," I told her as she was looking at me for my opinion with a nervous smile on her face. She relaxed into a real smile.

"Thank you." She blushed. I am going to miss that blush. Beautiful wasn't the right words. Sexy. My Bella was looking very sexy and the thoughts of other men were going to drive me crazy if my need for her didn't.

"Let's go, we have dinner reservations," Alice called. I put my hand on Bella's back to lead her towards the door. I looked down when I realized I was touching bare skin. Bella's dress was near backless. There were a few straps that crossed back and forth.

_Edward, don't overreact or we are going to be late. She looks very modest for nowadays. _ Alice lectured me. This was going to be a long night.

We arrived at the Coast Restaurant and were seated right away. The hostess thoughts were on me. I tried to ignore her, but her leer didn't go unnoticed. Bella was glaring at her.

"I am Becki, welcome to Coast Restaurant. Are we celebrating anything tonight?" She was looking at us all dressed up.

"Yes, my fiancé and I are celebrating that we are getting married in a couple of weeks." I was surprised when Bella spoke up first. She placed her left hand on my bicep and gave my cheek a kiss. The hostess scowled slightly then she gave us a tight lipped smile.

"Congratulations," she said through her teeth.

"Thank you," Bella said sweetly. The hostess finished handing out the menus and stalked off.

"Bitch," Rose glared after her.

"I am so proud of you, Bella," Alice smiled. _I love that she is more confident._ So did I.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked in an amused tone as Bella was now looking at the menu.

She looked up and I couldn't read the expression.

"Why, do you like that she was looking at you like that?" She had eyebrow arched.

_Careful, bro, that is a trap._

_Mayday Mayday, bail out now._

My brothers tried to warn me as my sisters and Bella stared at me for an answer.

"The only women I care about looking at me is you. The others don't even register on the radar." Bella's face beamed into a smile and my sisters 'awed'.

_And he is saaaaffe!_ Emmett yelled in his head like a baseball umpire. I gave him a weird look and he shrugged.

A waiter came up to the table.

"I am Jeff, what would you folk be having to drink tonight?" He was mainly looking at Jasper.

"The girls and I will each have the Resolution." Alice giggled as she spoke. I felt Bella stiffen beside me. I wonder if anyone told her they planned on getting her drunk tonight.

"And you bright eyes?" I choked back a laugh as Jasper tried not to cringe under the attention.

"Draft, please." He choked out.

"Make that two," Emmett spoke up.

"And you, sir." Jeff was still looking at Jasper.

"I will have a Draft as well. A round of waters too, please," I answered.

"Certainly, I will go get those and then I will be back for your orders." He walked away.

"Why is it always Jasper and Edward that the boys hit on," Emmett pouted. The rest of us gave him a strange look.

"You're just too butch for him, dear. Edward and Jasper are just pretty, that's all," Rose smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, why did you order something with alcohol in it for me?" Bella asked.

"Because we are celebrating," Alice shrugged.

"Bella, you do not have to drink if you don't want to. No one is going to force you." I had a stare down with Alice. She finally huffed and turned back to Bella.  
>"Bella, I thought you wanted the human experience of getting drunk at 'Keggers' before your change," Alice asked sweetly.<p>

"That was a joke." Bella looked at me.

"Bella, do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I don't mind trying a drink but I don't think I want to get that drunk." Bella said.

"Then we wouldn't let you," Jasper answered, giving Alice a meaningful look. She sighed and nodded.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked Bella.

"I am not sure. There are few things that look good." She answered.

"You should get oysters," Emmett waggled his eyebrows, then dodge the smack Rose tried to give him.

"You and Edward could order the cold signature platter and Jasper and I could get the hot signature platter, that way you can try a variety." Alice looked at the menu.

"What should I get" Rose asked.

"Get the Organic Green Salad," Alice suggested then looked at Bella who nodded.

Jeff came back with our drinks. Bella's eyes widened at the large drink in front of her.

We placed our order. Emmett ordered a New York Strip rare, he planned on eating. That will be interesting.

"Well, how is it?" Alice asked about the drink sitting front of her. I watched as Bella swirled her straw before taking a sip.

"It tastes fruity with a kick." She took a bigger sip apparently liking it.

_Edward, try and relax. With five us here with here, nothing bad will happen. What's the worst that could happen, she wakes up tomorrow with a hangover? _I looked to Jasper and gave him a silent nod. I was happy to see Bella take a roll to eat as we waited.

When our dinner arrived my family and I did our best not to wrinkle our nose at the smell.

_I guess one good thing about her changing is that we will not have to be around her when she eats. No offense to her, it is just the smell. _Rose tried not to grimace.

I helped Bella fill her plate and started opening the lobster and the snow crab for her. She picked up an oyster and looked skeptical at it, she tilted the shell between her lips to let it slide into her mouth. She licked her lips afterwards appearing to like it.

_Dude, between the alcohol and the oysters, you're going to have a good night._ Emmett winked at me.

I gave him a kick in the shins. He winced in pain causing Rose to look at him with concern. Then she realized he had food in his mouth.

"Your not actually eating that are you?" she asked.

"I tried one bite. I thought if it was rare it wouldn't be so bad, but I was wrong." My sisters, Jazz and I cringed. "But that's not why I winced. I was pointing something out to his benefit and he kicked me. Am I wrong, I thought oysters were an aphrodisiac?" Bella froze with another oyster half way to her mouth and she started to blush.

"Ignore the idiot and enjoy your food," Jasper rolled his eyes. Bella still looked uncomfortable as she placed it down and took a bite of crab instead.

I picked up her discarded oyster and brought it to her lips. She let me tilt it into her mouth, awarding me with a smile.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Alice switched out Bella's glass three times when it reached about half full. Bella had been taking regular sips of water too. She was starting to get more giggly towards the end of dinner, which Jasper found amusing and would spread it out to Emmett. Her face was a little more rosy then normal and she was leaning into me.

"Come on, Bella, time to powder our noses." Alice stood up with her bag over her shoulder to toss out our portion to make it look like we ate. Bella stood and immediately wavered a bit. I stood up fast and held onto her. Bella let out a small giggle as she nestled into me.

"I got her," Alice linked arms with her; the pair went of giggling towards the ladies room with a smirking Rose following them.

"This is going to be a fun night," Emmett started to laugh.

"Edward, relax. Bella is fine. Aren't you always harping that she should have experiences before the change?" Jasper asked carefully in case we were overheard.

"Certain experiences, yes. I didn't think risky things were necessary." I bunched the napkin from my lap and tossed it on the table.

"This isn't that risky. We can smell her blood alcohol level and keep it from getting out of hand." Emmett shrugged. He was thinking of his days as a human.

The girls were all giggles coming back now they were all smiles. Alice had stuck a crown on Bella's head that said Bride-to-be. Bella caught my eye and she beamed looking radiant. She kissed my cheek before sitting in her chair.

"Nice, crown, Bells," Emmett smirks.

"Thank you and it is Princess Bella to you." Bella smiled at him. Jasper snorted and the girls glared at him.

"My apologies, Princess and ladies." Jasper said regally but he looked highly amused. As we paid the bill I noticed Bella's drink had disappeared. She was already tipsy and I wanted to know if we should be cutting her off because she did say she didn't want to get to drunk.

_She doesn't want to get too hung over or blackout. Right now, she's just a bit tipsy._ Alice rolled her eyes.

"Shall we move on to the next event," Alice asked.

"I am not sure about a club. You know I don't like dancing," Bella's words were slightly slurred. Jasper wasn't looking forward to this part either.

"You will like this one. I promise." Alice got up and the rest of us followed suite. I grabbed a hold of Bella's waist. She leaned into me again, this time her hand starts playing with my shirt button. Thoughts in Alice's head got my attention. _Don't ruin it, I want it to be a surprise_. I smiled looking forward to the next part.

When we arrived to the next destination Emmett looked at a sign with a confused look.

"I thought you said, club. This is Vancouver TheatreSports League." Emmett question frowning.

"It is a club, it's a comedy club, plus a theatre," Alice said with a flourish.

"A comedy club, I can handle that," Bella smiled, "as long as I'm not picked on too much."

"You won't be," Alice promised.

"This actually might be cool. Much better then a dance club. Good choice, darlin'," Jasper looked relieved. He could always enjoy a humorous atmosphere.

"Well, I knew you and Edward wouldn't enjoy the dance club. Bella wouldn't be that thrilled either." Alice took his hand.

We took our seats at a table and a waitress was over for our drink order, right away. Alice proceeded to order more fruity drinks for the girls and beers for us guys. I reminded her for water, too. I was please to see Bella went for water first.

The show was very funny and being near the back no one really bothered us. By the second to last act, Bella had drank an additional two drinks and a glass and half of water. Her eyes were glassy and she was laughing over even the stupidest jokes. It was about then the comedian noticed our group.

"We have a bride-to-be in the house tonight," he announced and Bella blushed. He whispered something to the bartender. My siblings and I exchanged looks of worry. We all thought at this point she had enough to drink. Then Alice got a vision of us all having to drink the shots. _I didn't see this before. I'm sorry. _I shrugged. There wasn't much we could do now; I just hope the others stayed in good humor.

The comedian kept us preoccupied with jokes about marriages, brides and grooms. He kept it general and didn't single her out. Bella seemed oblivious to what was coming. He was signaled by the bartender and he went back over to grab a tray of six shots. He brought them to our table and set it in the center.

"Our gift to you, Miss Bride." Bella flushed.

"I can't drink all that," She looked at him apologetically.

"You are so innocent, it's cute," the man smirked. His thoughts were fairly harmless; he just wanted to tease her. Apparently he did this with all the bridal parties. "Do you know the names of any of theses?" He asked, Bella shook her head. "So innocent(pause) we are going to change that tonight," Bella turned even brighter red. She shrank into me a bit.

"Alright, what I have here is a Blow Job, Screaming Orgasm, Horny Bastard, Buttery Nipple, G-spot and Dirty Condom."

"Now our blushing bride, I want you to choose which shot goes to which of your companions." He gestured to the tray.

"Wait, what?" Bella looked alarmed.

"Who is having the Blow Job?" He lifted the drink off the tray; Bella looked at us with embarrassment and apologetic.

"I guess, Rose," She cringed away from Rose hiding behind me slightly. Rose frowned and took the drink. _Someone is going to pay for this._  
>"Not yet, with a Blow Job, we don't use hands." The comedian told her. With a dark look Rose sets the glass on the table and picked it up with her mouth and slung it back. <em>Disgusting.<em>

"Alright next, who is the lucky recipient of the Orgasm," Bella pointed to Alice. Who takes the glass and slung it back, being a good sport. _Ewww!_

"Now which of these fellas is a horny bastard." He smirked looking at us guys. Bella actually appeared to think about this before pointing to Jasper. He gave a surprised look before grabbing the glass. _Ugh, better than a dirty condom, though._

"Now let's get the Dirty Condom taking care of." The comedian picked up the drink.

Bella immediately pointed to Emmett, who scowled lightly. He slung it back without a second thought. _That was worse than the steak._

Two shots left. One for you and one for your groom." The comedian smiled.

"Do you care, which?' Bella muttered under her breath. I shook my head. Bella reached forward and grabbed the G-Spot and placed it front of her. I grabbed the Buttery Nipple.

"Alright together. One, two, three…" the comedian counted us down. I tried to hold back I took the shot. Bella tried to down it and choke a bit. There was around of applause for us by the rest of the audience.  
>"Let's hear it for that happy couple." The comedian picked up the tray of empty shots and handed it to a passing waiter. "Before I finish up, I think it is only appropriate for the happy couple to kiss," There was more applause. I was thinking that it inappropriate for me to kiss Bella like this in front of strangers. <em>Edward, if you don't give her a kiss. He will break out into <em>_**Kiss the Girl,**_Alice warned me.

I leaned in and gave Bella a small chaste kiss. There was a series of boos of disappointment.

"That was one sorry kiss. Do I need to show you how it is done?" The comedian leered forward. I stared him down and he stumbled backwards. I leaned in and kissed Bella more passionately. With one arm, I wrapped around her waist and dragged her off of her chair and into my lap. Bella very eagerly kissed me back and got lost in the kiss. Her heart was beating fast and I can taste the alcohol on her normally sweet breath. The crowd started whooping and hollering. I pulled back and couldn't help but smile when I saw the pleased look on Bella's face. She immediately leaned in for another, I could smell her arousal. I could also tell it was more apparent then earlier she wasn't wearing a bra. I managed to cuddle her into my side. We didn't need to make out in front of the whole club. She pouted slightly.

"Later," I whispered into her ear and then slid my hand to her upper thigh. Her eyes widen and she smiled.

Luckily, the comedian had moved on. I made the decision we needed to leave soon, because Bella was starting to come very bold under the influence of alcohol. Her hand slipped down in between my legs and started to stroke my own arousal with her hand. She had a smug smile on her face as she realized my body's response to her. I took my hand to still her hand and she huffed.

_Do we need to leave?_ Jasper cut me a look and I nodded.

"That drink was disgusting. It doesn't taste like it should." Rose shuddered.

"What does it taste like," my angel spoke up innocently and my siblings exploded into laughter.

"What?" Bella was confused why they were laughing. _Maybe you should offer her a taste, bro. _ I growled at him and Bella looked at me with a skeptical look.

"What is so wrong about asking…" She froze and turned red. She must have realized the innuendo. "I didn't mean…ewww….I don't want to know what he tastes like. I was asking about the shot." Her face was brighter red the fruit drink from earlier. She buried her head in the crook of neck.

"Sorry, it wouldn't taste the same to us as you anyways," Alice giggled. Bella was already distracted as she started to kiss and nibble on my neck. I shifted in my seat.

"I think we should go," Alice giggled.

"Wait," Bella jumped off fast from me lap and headed off. She was leaning a bit and looked unsteady. Where was she going? Alice was already out of her seat and after her as humanly as possible.

"Why is Bella headed backstage?" Jasper laughed. Alice caught up with her and linked arms to lead her off in another direction towards the restroom. I laughed once they disappeared.

We met them in lobby when they were done. Bella bounced up to me and kissed my cheek before nearly wrapping herself around me tightly as she could. We walked off to the rented vehicle, a Ford Expedition, that allowed us all to ride together. Emmett drove so I could sit with Bella in the back.

For some reason Bella got another case of the giggles; which turned into laughter. No one had any idea what she was laughing at. Jasper started laughing with her, soon we were all laughing.

"Bella, care to share with the class," Jasper asked gasping for air. Her glassy eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Tell us, is it something bad?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at her. "If you won't tell, we will assume that it is."

"I was just curious about something," Bella blushed. We all looked at her. "I was just wondering if a vampire drank the blood of someone who is drunk will they get drunk, too?" Bella asked.

There some laughter in the vehicle. Bella buried herself into my side.

"No, love, they won't." I laughed.

We continued driving when suddenly Bella hollered. "Stop!"

Emmett slammed on the breaks. Luckily, the street was nearly deserted. I instinctively grabbed on to her.

"What?" I was worried she about to get sick. She looked mortified when we all were looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud. I just want to stop and get something to eat." Her voice came out small and sheepish.

"Geesh, don't do that?" Emmett grumbled as he pulled to the drive-thru at a McDonalds.

"I said, sorry," Bella pouted, giving him a puppy dog look. Emmett chuckled and got an evil glint in his eye. I shook my head and tried to hide my amusement.

"May, I help you?" The server asked over the box.

"Yes, a cheeseburger happy meal for a princess, please." Emmett ordered. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"To drink, sir?"

"Coke," Bella answered.

"No, water," I insisted. Caffeine wasn't good for her right now.

"I want a Coke, please."

"Water,"

"Coke,"

"Children, please," Emmett scolded. "I will have a coke and a water, please."

Emmett pulled out his wallet and paid. He handed back the bag. Bella opened the bag and started to eat. She started to drink her soda with a defiant look. She fished out her toy and glared at it angrily and I started to laugh.

"What did you get?" Jasper leaned over the seat to see. He was curious to see why a toy would make her mad.

"Apparently, something for Edward." She stuffed it in my shirt pocket with a pat against my chest.

"It is a small tiger kitten." I kissed her on the top of the head. Bella ate everything and I was happy because that meant it would help soak up the alcohol.

She even drank most of the water. In truth, as drunks go, she wasn't that bad. She might have been slower than normal, but she was coherent. Her speech was slightly slurred. Alice envisioned her only waking with a headache and being very tired tomorrow.

It will be interested to see how the rest of the night, or technically early morning, will play out. Apparently, Bella is a bit of a horny drunk. I can tell I would be having a heck of a time tonight getting her to sleep.

My siblings followed us up to the room. They planned on changing then going for a hunt.

"Come on, love, it's way past your bedtime." I pulled her towards the stairs.

"I'm not sleepy," she pouted, exactly why I didn't want her to have the caffeine. "Wait," she pulled away from me. She took the crown off her head stretched up onto her tip-toes to put it onto Emmett's head. "There, you can be the princess now." She smirked.

"You're the ugliness princess, I ever saw," Jasper snickered then dodged Emmett's punch.

"I'm ready now. Good- night," Bella grabbed my hand, stumbled up the first step. I pulled her up bridal style and she started giggling. Her mouth attached itself to my neck sucking, licking and nibbling. One of her hand started to unbutton my shirt. I tried to fight the growing arousal between us, we should wait until our wedding night and it was very close. Not to mention Bella was under the influence of alcohol.

I placed her gently on her feet. Her arms stayed around my neck as she stretched up to kiss me.

"Is it later," she purred rubbing my chest with her hand. My tiger kitten was turning into a sex kitten before my eyes.

"Bella, you should go to bed." I told her gently.

"No, I want to practice, and from what I can feel, so do you." She ran her hand down my chest then further down to stroke my length through my pants. I hissed and closed my eyes fighting to stay in control. Her hand continued to stroke while her other hand moved to my belt. I used my hands to still hers. I looked into her lust filled hooded eyes.

"Bella, not tonight." I managed to get out; the huskiness in my voice betrayed me. She pouted and moved her pinky of her captured hand. It grazed my tip through my pants and I moaned.

"Please," she kissed my neck. "We can tryout the sauna "

"A little 'practicing'. Get ready for bed first. We can try the sauna tomorrow if you want," I pleaded. She started to smile widely.

She stepped away and hurried to her bag, surprisingly not stumbling. She bent at the waist and her round bottom was facing me. I found myself unable to tear my eyes away. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me. She then wiggled it for me giggling. She was testing my resolve. I knew I should look away but I couldn't; I was memorized as I watched her hand slip to her side and started to unzip. It took my brain a half-second to realize what she was doing.

I cleared my throat and it took all my will to turn away. I bit my lip holding in my moan as I heard the dress hit the floor. Bella giggled, then walk into the bathroom and close the door. I changed quickly and started to turn down the bed. The door opened and Bella came out again; she decided to run to the bed and hopped on it giving me an eager smile. I grinned back and handed her the water.

"I'll be right back." I head to the bathroom and looked thru the complementary items for some sort of pain relievers. While in there I got rid of the nasty stuff I had to ingest. Then I decided to brush my teeth to get rid of the taste.

When I reentered the room Bella was curled up like a cat and fast asleep on top of the covers. I chuckled and lifted her so I could tuck her in. I placed the pills next to the empty cup. I climbed in next to her and her body instantly responded by curling into mine.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too," I kissed the top of her head.

In about three weeks, Bella will be my wife. I couldn't wait.

**A/N: A lot in this chapter. But since each chapter is month out of the year they are going to be that way. **

**First the wolves may be a big surprise. Yes they stepped over a line, but remember none of them really have a friendship with Bella. I want to make Harry a nice guy, because Seth is and he had to get it from somewhere.( yes I know it could be Sue too). Jacob phased in front of Charlie. He knows about the wolves, but with everything that happened he hasn't connected all dots yet.**

**All places in Vancouver exist I found them on a travel guide website. So I don't own them. **

**For all disclaimer purposes; I don't condone drinking underage especially to purposely to get drunk.**** Bella was legal where she drank not only that if you were keeping track she had 4 mix drinks and a shot. Plus she had a lot of water and food in her system. Roughly we( husband and I) figured out she would be lightly drunk.**

**-At the time that I wrote this I thought legal age was 18 in all of Canada. I now know that is not the case. It should be 19 in Vancouver. But for fiction sake we are going to go with 18.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:** **(Wedding Time)**

**I open the lid and looked in at a beautiful silver comb.**

"**It was my mother's. Your mother and I had the stones replaced with real blue stone for you," Charlie cleared his throat.**

"**Sapphires. Honestly men… Do you like it?" Renée came over to inspect it. **

"**I do it is beautiful." I traced the flowers with a finger.**

"**It will make the perfect finishing touch." Alice took the box from me. She took the comb and placed it in right where the braids met in the back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 8: August (BPOV)**

In mere hours I was going to no longer be Isabella Swan but Bella Masen Cullen. Originally, I wasn't sure how Alice expected to pull off a wedding in Florida, even if it was a nighttime wedding. But I learned awhile ago to never bet against her.

It turns out August and September are the rainiest months in Florida, which makes sense, if you take into factor hurricane season. We arrived the day before the wedding and the sky was cloudy and humid. We rented three cars and went to the Omni Jacksonville Hotel first; where the Cullens and my father rented rooms. The Cullens paid for the expense. It took both Esme and Alice to convince Charlie to let them pay. After which Edward claimed I must have gotten my stubbornness from him.

Edward, Jasper and Alice had continued on to Renée's with me; where I had spent the night. After a warm welcome by Renée, we were met by the wedding coordinator that Alice enlisted to help her. Alice took charge with her diagram of where everything was to go tomorrow afternoon. The wedding coordinator seemed floored and impressed by the detailed drawings Alice had.

The ceremony was going to be on the beach. A path lit by white votives and covered in white rose pedals. They would lead up to an arch decorated in white roses and white lights; where Jasper was going to marry us.

About an hour after the coordinator had arrived, the others did. We had a late afternoon run- through of the ceremony under the cloudy skies. Nothing else was set up due to predictions of storms coming thru tonight. In fact, there was already a heavy mist during the practice. It all went well until Charlie made a comment about 'where was this sun my mother was always talking about'. She made a snarky comment back 'that the clouds must have followed him and it was probably sunny right now in Forks'.

Halfway thru dinner at Renée's favorite restaurant a thunder storm hit. The storms continued through out the night. I tossed and turned because I didn't have Edward with me. One because of the stupid rule the groom isn't suppose to see the bride after midnight and two Edward need to hunt. Apparently, Emmett was all hyped up about finding an alligator to wrestle.

The good thing about a night wedding was that I was able to sleep in as late as I wanted. I woke up and took a shower before I joined my mother for lunch. She was in a pouty mood because it was still cloudy. She insisted that my father was a curse. I laughed inwardly knowing that Alice was more accurate then most weathermen. She said it would be clear by nine tonight and I trusted her.

At one, a limo had came to pick us up just as the wedding coordinator and her crew showed up. I knew Alice would meet with her and was back at the hotel in time for make-up and hair, the guys were suppose to take over at that point with any remaining set up items.

I never received spa treatments before, unless you count what Alice has done. Today I was waxed, facial, massage, pedicure and manicure, which was all done at the Miracle Spa. Alice planned on doing our make-up and hair so we were done, back in the limo, arrived at the hotel at five and went up to the suite. Esme, Rose and Alice were ready to go when got there. Esme had had ordered a light dinner for us to eat. The three of them claimed they ate already.

"Bella, come away from the window. If you're done eating, I need to start on your hair. Here go put on this robe so we will not have to pull the shirt off over your head." Alice rushed me into the big bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going" I tripped over the threshold. Alice caught my arm.

"No tripping today. I don't have enough cover up to cover any bruises." She scolded, lightly smirking.

"Like I ever plan to trip." I huffed closing the door. I changed quickly, noting the spa tub located in the bathroom. I hoped wherever this secret location was that Edward was taking me for our honeymoon had one. I never did get in that one in Vancouver. I had lucked out too, only waking with a small headache. It went away as soon as I ate that morning and took some painkillers.  
>I stepped out of the bathroom clothed in the simple robe and Esme took my clothes from me and headed to a couple of suitcases.<p>

"I'll just add them to the luggage for the honeymoon," she told me.

"In this chair, Bella, we don't have a lot of time. "Alice was tapping the back of the chair as she bounced. Renée was in the chair next to me as Rose worked on her make –up.

"We have three hours." I rolled my eyes as I plopped into the chair.

"Yes, only three hours." Alice started pulling back the sides of my hair and started making intricate braids.

"You know I have heard of a bridezilla before but not maidzilla," I teased. Next to me the others laughed. Alice huffed and yanked on my hair hard.

"Ouch," I grumbled, reaching up to rub the spot but she smacked my hand away.

"Oppsie," Alice tried to give me an all too innocent smile.

"Alright, girls enough banter." Esme smiled, but she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Alice continued to work as she braided the sides where it met in the back. She then used a curling iron to make big curls tumble down my back.

Once she was done with the hair she moved on to my make- up, which she kept light and natural. As she worked she didn't let me look into the mirror. Some how she used up most of the time and it was quarter past eight by the time she finished. She helped me slip on the dress, which was perfect for someone like me at a beach wedding. The tea length dress had an empire waist with an a-line. The length was ideal, as Alice told me, for me so I couldn't trip on it while walking in the sand. The bodice had crystal beads in the design of flowers and vines. The neckline was a sweetheart design with thick straps. The skirt was made of chiffon and from about the knees down was covered in a similar crystal bead design as the bodice.

For my feet I tired to convince Alice to let me get married barefoot. After she stopped laughing, she told me no way and a few unladylike words.

Alice handed me a pair of dressy sandals with crystal beads. They had a wedge heel that would be manageable.

"Wow, I am surprise that you kept it tame." I slipped them onto my feet as I held onto her.

"Well, anything else I saw you turning your ankle in," Alice answered.

"Saw," my mother asked with a confused look, catching Alice's slip.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I just looked at heels and it basically said don't let clumsy Bella wear me." Alice shrugged covering for herself easily.

"Oh, I see." Renée nodded.

"Check list," Alice muttered. "Something old?"

"My necklace," I touched the heart resting against my chest.

"Something new, the dress," Alice smiled. "Something borrowed?"

"My grandmother's lace handkerchief," Rose handed me a piece of lacey material.

"Thank you, Rose." I was awed by her gesture. I had been told she carried it at all her weddings. She smiled kindly.

"Something blue is in your bouquet." Alice nodded. "I think we just need Charlie and we will be all set." There was a knock on the door as she finished her sentence.

Rose opened the door and Charlie was waiting on the other side. He was wearing grey pants and jacket with a light blue shirt.

"You ladies all look lovely. Bells, you look all grown up." He sighed holding a box in his hands.

"Thank you," I blushed. "You look nice too, dad."

"I guess there is a plus to a beach wedding, no money suit." He smiled.

"Says the man who got married in a Grateful Dead t-shirt," Renée muttered.

"It is the only thing that matched your day-glo pink dress," Charlie snickered. Alice looked completely mortified. Rose was grimacing too.

"Charlie, is that for Bella," Alice changed the subject, pointing at the box.

"You know that it is, since it is the only thing we were allowed to do." He handed her the box and she brought it to me. I opened the lid and looked in at a beautiful silver comb.

"It was my mother's. Your mother and I had the stones replaced with real blue stones for you," Charlie cleared his throat.

"Sapphires. Honestly men… Do you like it?" Renée came over to inspect it.

"I do. It is beautiful." I traced the flowers with a finger.

"It will make the perfect finishing touch." Alice took the box from me. She took the comb and placed it right where the braids met in the back.

"There, we are done. We are going to the first limo. Charlie and Bella follow behind in the other in ten minutes." Alice smiled brightly. She handed me a bouquet of white roses, blue freesia and lavender. It smelled heavenly. The four of them left, leaving me with Charlie.

"Bells, I need to talk to you; now before you fly off into a huff, hear me out," Charlie started out.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Are you sure about this wedding?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad. I love Edward more then anything." He held up his hand.

"I don't doubt that. I don't even doubt that he loves you. It is just…." He sighed. "Look I have been doing a lot of thinking since that day I had to get you from La Push. I remember Harry and Billy telling me their legends long ago, when we were just small boys. It makes me wonder now how true they are. I guess what I want to know is if you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Yes, Dad. I know everything. The Cullens are good. Please believe me. The Quileutes don't have everything right." I bit the inside of my lip.

"So, what they really…" Charlie asked giving me an even gaze.

"I can't betray their trust like that. For their protection, as well, as yours" I said. Charlie looked like he wanted to argue.

"I have my own theories. I just want some confirmation. This thing is so messed up; you think you know everything then life throws you for a loop. You have always been a good kid with a good head on your shoulders. I trust that you are making a good decision." Charlie sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges on the two that kidnapped you," Charlie narrowed his eyes as he gazed out the window. After the funeral, Charlie started to research how he could arrest the guilty parties. Part of the problem is even though they kidnapped me in Forks, while they stayed on tribal lands they could claim amnesty. We also didn't know which two it was and they weren't talking.

I told Charlie not to bother. In a way they meant well. Went about it completely wrong, but meant well. I didn't want to cause anymore animosity between the two groups. I wanted it over with. It wasn't like any jail could hold the wolves. Plus, if it went to trial, how can they say they kidnapped me to protect me from the Cullens? I needed to protect the Cullens, first. Neither Charlie nor Edward was happy with this. But neither of them were going to push it.

"I'm sure," I nodded. Charlie shook his head and checked his watch.

"Are you ready to go? I am thinking we do not want to make Alice mad," Charlie offered me his arm.

"No, she is down right scary," I shuddered. I grabbed my father's arm as he led me out.

"Dad, please do not let me fall," I begged. He laughed lightly and reached with his free hand to give my hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry; I would never let that happen on my watch." He kissed my forehead.

We rode silently to Renée's. I glanced out the window and noticed that the clouds were breaking up and stars were coming out. The moon was even starting to rise. Alice was waiting for us to arrive. She smiled as Charlie helped me out of the limo.

"Ready?" She smiled looking more hyper then ever. I started feeling nervous for the first time. I followed her to the corner of the house. "Count to ten and then follow me." She eyed me carefully. "Deep breaths, Bella." I nodded and tried to take a couple of breaths. Alice muttered under her breath then I felt some calming waves, plus encouragement, curtsey of Jasper. I whispered "thank you".

I heard the music of Claire de Lune start. Alice winked at me before starting to walk.

"We are up," Charlie said softly. I nodded and started to walk tentatively around the corner. The path before me was lit with flickering lights. Ahead of that I could see the arch glowing softly with the waves crashing behind it. All of that dimmed as soon as my eyes landed on my Edward. He was standing there wearing a light tan suit with the top button of his white shirt open. His face stood out like an arch angel with all the glory associated with one. His smile was just as big as the day I told him I would marry him. I felt my own face stretch out into a matching smile as I got closer to him. I was vaguely aware when Charlie kissed my cheek before handing me off to Edward. I was entranced looking into Edward's liquid eyes of gold.

I heard Jasper clear his throat and Alice giggle behind me. I glanced at him and he smirked before starting the ceremony. I tried to pay attention but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward. Edward squeezed my hand lightly and nodded his head lightly to Alice. I looked over my shoulder and Alice handed me Edward's ring.

"Isabella, do you…"

"I do," the words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them, my cheeks heated up. I heard many people chuckle. Edward didn't laugh but smiled widely at my enthusiasm. With my hand shaking I tried to slip it onto his fingers. I felt a wave of calm from Jasper to help me. I slipped the band of gold on his finger and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head before turning to Edward.

"Edward, do you…." Jasper was cut off once again.  
>"I do," Edward said loudly and clearly in his velvety voice. He winked at me. I knew he made the mistake on purpose to make me feel better. He slipped the ring on my finger then brought it to his lips to kiss it. I heard my mother sniffle.<p>

"Then with great honor, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Edward leaned down to give me a sweet chaste kiss, but I wasn't having it. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could. Not even my mother's camera's flash could deter me. With one swift movement Edward swept me off my feet.

"May I be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Jasper announced and our family started to clap as Edward carried me up the aisle. He carried me to a spot closer to the house that was lit underneath white lights. The sand had been smoothed and packed down. Edward placed me on my feet and wrapped one arm around my waist. Someone started the music and my lullaby floated out. We started to sway to the music and I was lost in the world of dancing with him. We were married; he was officially mine, as I was his.

**R**

We were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, heading east. At least, I think we were. The sun had set. In a way, we hadn't had our wedding night yet. By the time our reception ended, Edward insisted I get a couple hours of sleep before we had to get to the airport for our very early flight. I yawned. I didn't get too much sleep on the plane. I was anxious to see where Edward was bringing me for our honeymoon. We had to plan our arrival to Rio so that Edward didn't have to worry about the sun.

"How much longer?" I asked trying to cuddle into him so he would block some of the wind.

"Not much longer, you can see it now." Edward pointed out towards an island I could just see on the horizon.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That would be Esme Island." Edward grinned. "Carlisle bought it for her, one anniversary." My eyes widened at the thought.

"Please tell me you didn't buy me an island." I looked at him and he laughed, shaking his head. "I did buy you a Seadoo."

"What is a Seadoo?" I asked not familiar with the term.

"A jet ski. I thought we might like to ride it out here. There is even a raft we can tow behind it." Edward suggested he looked excited.

"That sounds like fun," I smiled. I slipped on to his lap and kissed his cheek.

I watched as the island came more into view. I could make out a beautiful house that was on the island.

"Look out there," Edward pointed off to the side. I could see porpoises jumping in the distances. Edward pulled into the docking area.

"I thought you might like this. It is private, warm and the type of beach you would approve of." He smiled as he held out his hand. He helped me step out and I wobbled a little and he held onto me. I reached up for a kiss and our mouths moved in sync. His tongue lightly pleaded entrance. I am not sure how long we were wrapped up in each other on the dock. Edward pulled back and was breathing heavily.

"Let's get up to the house to unpack." He pulled out our bags and set them next to us. He pulled me into his arms bridal style and grabbed the bags with the other hand.

"I can walk." I played with the collar of his shirt.

"You could, but it is my job as your new husband to carry over thresholds. Of course, if I had my way I would always carry you." He smiled as he took off at vampire speed for the house.

He paused outside the door and dropped the bags. While still holding me, he opened the door with one hand.

"You leave it unlocked?" Edward gave me a funny look before he started laughing.

"You will find the crime rate around here fairly low." He continued to laugh.

"What about the monkeys?" I asked teasingly. He seemed to enjoy playing along.

"Esme had a very rigorous screening before letting them on the island." He tried to tell me seriously but his lips twitched the entire time. "Allow me to give you the grand tour my lady," He carried me from room to room turning on lights. It was easy to tell that Esme decorated it herself with the light colors and big windows.

"This will be our room," Edward came to the end of his tour. My eyes focused on the large white bed in the center of the room. Edward placed me lightly on my feet. "I will be right back." I walked slowly to the bed and fingered the netting that was draped over the posts. I was starting to feel a twinge of nervousness. I heard Edward place the suitcases down in the room.

He ran a hand through his hair before coming over to me holding my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"Are you hungry? Or are you tired?" I shook my head. We had eaten before getting on the boat.

"I think I would like to take a shower to get the grime of traveling off of me." I bit my lip. Why, was I so nervous, this was Edward? I willed myself to be bolder. "Would you like to join me?" I asked shyly. Edward hesitated for a moment.

"Alright." He nodded giving me a shy smile back. My heart started to thunder in my chest. Breathe, Bella. If you pass out he will take it as a sign that we shouldn't do this.

I took the opportunity to collect myself by getting some clean clothes out of my suitcase. I opened it and saw about three quarters of it to be lace and silk. "Alice!"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. He was still standing by the bed.

"Alice! I don't think she sent me with any real clothes." I grumbled. I held up a lacy object. I didn't know which way was up it was so skimpy. Edward's eyes zeroed in on it and his eyes darkened.

"Ummm… that's a shame?" It came out more like a question. Edward gave me an impish grin. "You don't have to wear any of that if you don't want to." His voice sounded rough. I blushed at the implication, since I basically didn't have anything to wear that was normal.

I stood up and walked over to him. I placed a hand on his chest and rubbed lightly.

"So basically, what you are implying, is that I wear nothing then?" I asked bravely. Edward's arms traveled down my arms to my butt where he pulled me flush into him; I could feel him hard against my stomach.

"You wouldn't have to do that alone," his honey voice made my inside twist in a pleasant way.

"Who are you and what I have you done to my gentleman," I teased bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair at the nap of his neck.

"He is currently being held hostage by the horny teenager and the lustful husband that wants to claim the gorgeous enchantress in front of him." My desire was reaching its limits. I like this side of him. Playful and sexy.

"Well, then which one of you is going to take me to the shower?" I purred falling heavily into his spell. Without answering he lifted me off my feet and carried me into the bathroom.

He placed me on my feet then ran at vampire speed out and back in, putting my toiletry bag on the counter. I reached in and turned on shower. It was definitely big enough for two cased in with glass walls. There was also a sauna in another corner.

"We can try that later if you like." Edward must have guessed what I was thinking.

"Sure you can't read my mind," I giggled.

"I'm trying." Edward seemed pleased that he got in right. I bit my lip on how to proceed. Does he want me to undress him or should I start undressing myself? Edward answered that question for me as he started to unbutton his shirt not taking his eyes off me. I decided to be a bit bolder anyways. I turned my back to him.

"Can you get the zipper?" I asked sweetly as I looked over my shoulder at him; thankful for the lace that Alice forced me to wear with this dress.

I felt his fingers caress the back of my neck before moving to the zipper where his fingers pulled down the zipper slowly. I felt his cool lips start to kiss the exposed skin. I shrugged out of the dress letting it hit the floor. I heard Edward's breath hitch. I turned to face him, he had already let his shirt hit the floor too. My fingers started to trace his abs down to the v that disappeared into his pants. I glanced at him as my fingers touched his belt. He growled softly but nodded his head. I clumsily undid the buckle then worked on the snap. I gentle pushed them off his hips and was surprised by two things. Edward was going commando and he was big…very big.

I glanced up at him and he looked a bit unsure. I gave him a smile and he relaxed into one. Without breaking eye contact he removed the lace on my body then lifted me into the shower. He stepped in behind me. His hands glided to my front and slipped up to my breasts and he started to knead them slightly as his lips fell to my neck. I let out a small moan and I felt him twitch against my backside.

"May I wash your hair," he purred into my ear, licking the shell of the ear.

"Yes," I moaned. I groaned at the lost of contact as Edward moved apart from me to lean out of the shower to grab the necessary items. He squirted some shampoo in his hands and then looked at me like he had won the lottery.

"I can't tell you how long I fantasized being able to wash your beautiful hair." He started to massage gently.

"You've fantasized about me." I closed my eyes as he started to rinse.

"I may be a gentleman most of the time, but the teenager that is still in me has been awakened with desires and lustful thoughts, I didn't think possible. They started once I found you and they only have been about you," he kissed me fierily. "This has been one for awhile."

He turned me in his arms and lifted me up, pressing me lightly into the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist. I gasped as I felt his tongue flick my nipple. I moaned as he started suck on my nipple of one breast as the other was squeezed gently and he played with the nipple.

"Edward," I moaned as the ecstasy started to build. He pulled back then put me on my feet; I pouted until I saw him reach for my body wash.

He squeezed it into his hands and gave me a dark look that made between my legs throb. He started with my fingers washing them one by one. His traveled all over my body washing gently and kissing every part, taking extra care with my breasts. He skipped over my sensitive area to wash my legs.

"You missed a spot," I whispered, holding onto his shoulders to steady me.

"No I haven't. I am saving the best for last," he started to kiss up my legs and then placed a tender kiss on my mound. My breath hitched as I dug my fingers into his hair. He hissed and growled. His tongue flicked out and licked my …Oh….oh my… His feral eyes glanced at me when I whimpered.

"Edward, more please…" I begged. I heard him growl and his tongue plunged into me, caressing. He pulled back to add a finger. I hissed and pulled his hair trying to bring his head closer to me.

"You taste exquisite my love. You're so tight; I don't think I can stop."

"Then don't… please, don't," I pleaded. I wanted to reach down and return the favor, but I couldn't reach with how he had me. I had gripped tighter to him anyways as he added a second finger. He kept pumping and playing with my clit with his tongue until I was at the edge.

"Edward, I need you, please. I need you inside me," I begged barely hanging on. With a mighty growl that made my toes to my clit tingle, he flew out of the shower with me in his arms. My heart thumped wildly against my chest as he tried to dry us off. I was panting and trying not to be disappointed that he stopped when we were so close.

Before I could say anything he flew us in the bedroom and placed me on the bed. He settled himself between my legs and started kissing me heatedly. I guess I was wrong.

I bucked into him and he bucked back, his tip grazing my heated center. I reached my hand down to grasp him, but he stopped me and kissed my hand.

"Next time. If you touch me now, it might push me past what I can handle." He whispered, I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me before I felt him start to slide into me. My breath caught as I tried not to wince. He paused right before the barrier.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm good. Just do it," I bit my lip as he pushed in. I felt a small pain and he stilled.

"You're so tight, wet, and hot," he groaned. The pain I felt subsided a bit.

"Please move." I encouraged. He rolled us so he was on his back.

"I think this is the best position for us to start." He explained. His hands moved to my hips and he started to rock us together. I started to ride him and our eyes locked together. I came close to the edge again. I was surprised, I read the girl magazines that Alice had tossed my way and I thought it was almost impossible to come during your first time. But maybe it was all the pent up frustration we had. Edward's face looked labored as if he was barley hanging on.

"I'm going to…I…" I tried get out.

"Come for me, my love. Let me hear you scream my name." Edward growled and that sent me over the edge as I screamed out his name into the night.

Edward roared after me, letting go of me and biting his own arm. I felt him filling me inside. I panted and fell against his chest. He lifted a sheet to cover us lightly.

"I think I may need another shower," I giggled as I kissed his chest. I felt sweaty. Cuddling with his cool body felt so good. "But I am not moving." I mumbled.

"Are you hurt? Edward's voice sounded worried his hands stopped caressing my back.

"Nope. I'm too content and happy to move from this spot, ever."

"I see." Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "That was amazing. It was better then I could ever imagine."

"I agree. It was worth the wait," I yawned. "Why did you bite yourself?" I asked seeing the new mark on his arm.

"Better me than you," he said dryly.

"Oh. Does it hurt," I reached over and kissed it.

"Not too bad." He shrugged, I was pretty sure he was lying. "Gets some rest, my love. You've had a long past couple of days." He brushed my hair back from my face.

"Mmm 'kay," I mumbled as he started to hum. I didn't make it to the second stanza before I was out.

**R**

The stars shone brightly in the sky. I laid nestled in Edward's arm under the stars on our last night in paradise. Two weeks have flown by with ups and a few downs.

Well mainly one down. I woke that first morning and Edward was in one of his moods. I had light bruising on my hips. They had barely hurt. But Edward was in a tizzy because he was the one to hurt me. To be fair, I know that it had been his biggest fear, but honestly it was just a few bruises. I have had worse, much worse. I still had complete mobility.

However, Edward took this as a sign that we weren't suppose to do this again. Telling him that this could've even happened if he was human didn't help. I tried to argue, but knew I wasn't going to get anywhere fast.

Two days, he held out to me. I tried to seduce him; wearing or not wearing the items that Alice had packed. The break happened when he took me to a waterfall. He was in a better mood that day and actually let me hold on to him as we jumped from the top to the cliff below. I swam under part of the falls and stood under the waterfall, water falling down on me. I could feel Edward's eyes on me from across the pool. I slowly undressed under the falls. I boldly started to caress my own body. It didn't take Edward long to get to my side. His resolved crumbled the minute I said 'please'. Our second time was there in the water. Once Edward saw I had no bruising he was more then will to keep on trying.

I looked up at my personal Greek god as he was staring off into the stars. His face looked like he was trying to hide something that was bothering him.

"What are thinking about?" I asked touching the side of his face. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Isn't there a price for that, one kiss?" he joked. I reached up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Pay up," I demanded. His smile fell a bit. He sighed and appeared to be thinking over his response.

"I'm just thinking that nights like this will be limited. I'm going to miss having you fall asleep in my arms and holding you all night." He mentioned softly and my heart sank; he was changing his mind. "I'm going to miss your blush and the sound of your heartbeat. I'm so attuned to it."

"Are you changing your mind," I tried to hold back from getting angry.

"No." he lifted my chin to see my eyes. "I am going to keep my promise."

"Then are you saying that you wouldn't love me as much, because I will be too different." My heart clenched.

"No, love, of course not. Nothing can change how much I love you. My love for you can only grow stronger. But I fell in love with you as you were human. So there are quirks that I love, like your clumsiness. However, having a more durable Bella, I am looking forward to it. To be able to just let go and not have to worry about getting carried away. No matter what you will always be my Bella." he kissed my nose.

"I could always still trip if it makes you feel better." I suggested. He let out a laugh.

"That will be interesting to see a clumsy vampire." He pulled me so I was straddling his lap.

"Why not? It would work well, especially in public. You all act way too graceful at times. Specifically, Em. Someone his size shouldn't be as graceful as a ballerina."

"Can I be there when you tell him that?" Edward laughed. "But you do have a point. You never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan." He beamed at me. I shook my head.

"You mean, Mrs. Masen Cullen." I huffed playfully.

"You are right, Mrs. Masen Cullen. How could I make that mistake? You are mine," his eyes sparkled.

"And you are mine," I grinned as I leaned down for a kiss. It quickly got heated. He made love me to again for the second time tonight before I fell asleep in his embrace.

**A/N: So I am sure a few of you wondered how I could pull off a wedding in Florida. I checked the weather history in August of 2006 on http: www. wunderground. com . Low and behold the two days had that type of weather. Perfect for a night time wedding and hiding vampires. Always trust Alice. Or blame Charlie like Renée. Both the hotel and spa exist in Florida so I didn't make them up. **

**So it Edward had a small reaction to the first time. He just got over it faster. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**R  
>R<br>R  
>R<br>R  
>R<br>R**

**Preview: **

"**I think I should go myself." I avoided their gazes.**

"**What is it you need that we can't go with you," Jasper demanded.**

"**Um feminine products," I mumbled trying not to blush.**

"**I thought you didn't like make-up." Emmett looked confused.**

"**Can't you just borrow from one of the girls? They won't mind. At least, Alice and Esme wouldn't." Jasper asked. Goodness they were clueless. I was going to have to spell this out for them.**

"**They wouldn't have what I need. I need tampons," I turned even redder. **

"**What the hell is a tampon? Do you eat it?" Emmett asked. Oh, my god….I didn't want to have to explain this to them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 9: September (BPOV)**

I yawned and stretched, realizing I was alone in the bed. I glanced around and noticed the room was empty. I spotted a note on the bedside table and grabbed it.

_My Dearest Wife,_

_I left to hunt before we leave this afternoon. If you need anything, Emmett and Jasper should be around to assist you. Take care of my heart I have left it with you._

_Love,_

_Your dotting husband_

I smiled and slipped out of the bed. The room seemed so bare, most of it was packed up in a truck headed for New Hampshire as we speak. We were leaving today and should arrive in a day or two since the Cullens will only have to stop for gas. Well, Edward and I might take longer since he will make stops for me to eat and stretch.

Once there, Edward was going to change me.

I headed to the bathroom to start my morning routine. I was just about done when I reached into the small blue box. Shoot, last one. I will have to go out and get more. I finished up and grabbed my purse and light jacket. I clumped heavily down the stairs.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully. Emmett and Jasper were both sitting on the couch that already had a dust cover over it, playing a game.

"Good Morning," Jasper called back not taking his eyes off the screen where he appeared to be killing Emmett. Emmett cursed then paused the game after a series of explosions.

"Top of the morning. Did you get any sleep up there last night? With all the whooping and hollering, I don't know how you got a decent night sleep. What were you two crazy cats up to?" Emmett smirked at me and I blushed and Jasper snickered beside him.

"Gee, Em. Now I feel bad for Rose. If you really need a tutorial, I am sure Edward will answer any questions you have," I said brightly. Jasper started laughing even harder as Emmett gave me the stink eye. I turned to head to the door.  
>"I will be right back." I reached the door.<p>

"Whoa, there. Where are you headed off to in a hurry?" Jasper stopped laughing and both of them looked concerned. I have become closer to both of them since December.

"I have to run an errand. I won't be long. I doubt either of you will notice that I am gone." I sighed hoping they weren't going to give me a hard time.

"We will come with you, or one of us will go get you what you need." Jasper shook his head. The image of either of these two buying feminine products was down right hilarious, but also embarrassing.

"I think I should go myself." I avoided their gazes.

"What is it you need that we can't go with you," Jasper demanded.

"Um, feminine products," I mumbled trying not to blush.

"I thought you didn't like make-up." Emmett looked confused.

"Can't you just borrow from one of the girls? They won't mind. At least, Alice and Esme wouldn't." Jasper asked. Goodness they were clueless. I was going to have to spell this out for them.

"They wouldn't have what I need. I need tampons," I turned even redder.

"What the hell is a tampon? Do you eat it?" Emmett asked. Oh, my god….I didn't want to have to explain this to them.

"Dude, don't you pay attention in health class." Jasper started looking uneasy himself.

"I am the epitome of good health. Why would I need to do that?" Emmett shrugged.

"Girls use tampons during their minstreltration. It basically a roll of cotton that is used to soak it up," Jasper explained. If I wasn't so mortified at this second I would be laughing that Jasper called it minstreltration instead of menstruation. I would have to have their wives talk to them, or Carlisle.

"Can I go now?" I reached for the doorknob.

"Wait, how do you plan on getting there? Remember Alice's vision." Jasper asked. Crap, I forgot about that.

"But she saw that happening over the summer. It is now fall, so I thought I was in the clear. Besides, if it was still a problem she would have called by now." I answered.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look. I started to head out to the garage.

When I got to the garage I stopped by my truck.  
>"I would be more comfortable if you take another vehicle?" Jasper spoke from behind me. I jumped not realizing that they had followed me.<p>

"What should I take then?" Remembering Alice saw me have the accident in the Volvo too.

"You can take my Jeep." Emmett suggested.

"I can't even get in that be myself, it is so big." I shook my head. Rose's car was out of the question, that left Carlisle's and …

"Take the Vanquish." Emmett suggested.

"Edward will flip." Jasper disagreed. All three of us were looking at the car in question now.

"Yeah, but it is half hers now. Besides, he would never get mad at Bella." Emmett walked to where they kept the keys and tossed a set of keys to me. They slipped through my fingers and hit the floor. I bent over and picked them up and headed to the car.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this. Can't you wait until the others get home so Edward or Alice can take you?" Jasper asked.

"Umm, actually I can't wait that long." I blushed.

"She will be fine. I have complete confidence in her. You're starting to sound worse than Edward." Emmett rolled his eyes. Jasper scowled.

"Okay, I'm going. I will be right back." I nodded as I opened the door and sat in the seat. I adjusted the seat since Edward's legs were much longer then mine. I twisted the keys and heard the car purr to life. I shifted and started to drive, stalling before I got out of the garage. Both boys winced. "That didn't happen," I mentioned and they grimaced again and nodded.

The car drove smoothly out. I had no other trouble with it. When I got to the drugstore, I parked far away from any other customers. I didn't need to get any scratches on this car. Edward would flip out, if I did. I hurried into the store and grabbed what I needed right away. I decided to use this time to also grab some snacks for the car for our trip. I was trying to decide on what flavor of Doritos when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Mike standing there with a couple bags of chips in his arms.

"Hi, Mike. How are you?" I tried to stay polite. I haven't talked to him, beside work, since that day in the classroom.

"I'm alright. I thought you left for college?" Mike asked.

"We leave today," I answered.

"Oh, so I guess you wouldn't be interested in an end of the summer party at Jessica's? Edward would be invited too?" He asked.

"No, sorry," I shook my head. "I didn't think Tara and Jessica like each other?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They don't. But that isn't an issue anyways, I'm with Jessica now," Mike blushed. Wait, I thought Tara was pregnant and her father was forcing them to get married.

"Look, Bella, I owe you an apology and probably Edward too. I was horrible to the both of you. I was a jealous ass. I have come to realize that I knew nothing of your relationship. I thought you might be after him for the wrong reasons. I recently had a smack in my own face with someone who is a gold-digger and she is as far from being like you as you can get." Mike scowled.  
>"Tara?" I asked feeling guilty. Since, we basically sent her his way.<p>

"Yeah, the bitch faked a pregnancy. She changed her tune as soon she found out my family's real net worth. I should've listened to Jessica earlier. However, at least it was a wake up call to what I was missing. Jess and I really are happy right now. Anyways, I wish you and Edward the best and I hope that you two are happy." He glanced down at my hand on the basket and saw my rings. His eyebrows shot up and looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Are you…" He trailed off as he spied the blue box in the basket. "Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thank you, Mike. And I am glad you have Jessica." I smiled at him.

"Thank you. You take care." He headed out of the aisle. I grabbed my bag of Doritos and a few more treats before heading out too.

After I was back in the car, I realized that this would be the best time to say good-bye to Charlie, so I headed towards the station. I stopped at the intersection to wait for the light. My phone rang just as it turned green. I didn't want to talk to anyone on the phone while I was driving the Vanquish, so I thought I would just call them back when I reached the station. I stepped on the gas, I was halfway though when there was a screeching of tires and I felt an impact to the car before everything went black.

**R**

**(EMPOV)**

Jasper and I both watched as Bella drove out of sight. Except for that one little stalling problem in the beginning, she seemed fine. We could already hear her out on the highway.

Jasper was still watching after her looking concerned.

"Bro, seriously, relax." I clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry, just something not right. Maybe I have been around Edward too long. But this Bella, it is not like she ever plans to have problems." Jasper pulled out his phone and most likely was dialing the pixie. "Shoot she's out of range."<p>

I'm not sure if he was purposely sending me signals to be uneasy, but I was starting to second guess what just happened.

"Should we follow her then?" I asked looking at the Jeep.  
>"Maybe. I know Edward would be happier if we did. Maybe we should run though. If we take your jeep it will be noticeable and if we are just paranoid then Bella will never have to know that we followed her." Jasper suggested, looking at me.<p>

"Devious, my brother." I held my fist out. Jasper rolled his eyes before running off in the direction of town. "Dude, you left me hanging." I chased after him.

We arrived in time to see Bella enter the store. It was not too long after she entered that the Newton boy entered after her. We both tensed up. That boy had a lesson or two to learn. He better stay clear of my baby sister. I'm not sure if I could hurt Newton without making him bleed.

"How long does it take to pick-up tampons? How many choices can there possibly be?" Jasper was growing impatient.

"Don't ask me. I had no idea what they were a half-an-hour ago." I answered. Dang. I wish I could have Eddie's power at times like this. Mike walked out of the store first with a bag full of chips. About three minutes after him, Bella exited with a bag full of snacks.

"Why can't women ever just shop for one thing?" Jasper sighed.

"Please, Bells is no where near as bad as the other three," I laughed. "She was still out of there in under ten minuets. If this was the pixie we would be here for another hour." Jasper smirked and shook his head.

We watched Bella start up the Vanquish and pull out of her spot. We were about to head home when we noticed she was headed in the wrong direction.

"Where is she going?" Jasper sounded alarmed.

"Charlie maybe? Isn't the police station that way?" I asked as Jasper's phone went off.  
>"Hel…"Jasper started to speak, but was cut off by a panicked pixie.<p>

"Stop her! She's going to get hit by a drunk driver…" Jasper dropped his phone in his rush and ran towards the intersection. Damn! How do we get to her without being noticed? There was no time for plans as Bella started to drive. A car sped through the intersection...damn Crowley… he slammed into the Vanquish sending it spinning and flipping. It slammed to the ground with a sickening crunch upside down. It was mass chaos as Crowley caused a pile up. Smoke was building, making visibility difficult for the humans. There was no movement from the Vanquish or screaming either. It really had been seconds, but it felt much longer.

"Ah shit," Jasper held his breath and darted forward. He yanked the door off the Vanquish sending it flying over my head. He reached in the car and pulled out a very bloody Bella. Instantly, I stopped breathing and looked at Jasper. He seemed to be in control.

"Set it on fire," he snarled running passed me. I threw my lighter into the Vanquish and it started to explode. I tossed the door back at the car, so it would burn too. I ran after Jasper, he was headed home. He stopped inside the house with her still in his arms.

"Do you need me to take her?" I asked, as he laid her down. Oh god, she looked so broken and her heartbeat was so weak.

"I'm good. But she isn't going to make it." Jasper looked worried and frantic.

"We have to change her then," I insisted.

"Are you strong enough for that," he hissed through clenched teeth. I saw his point, neither of us had breathed yet.

"Wait, I hope he hasn't packed it yet," Jasper shot up stairs and I heard him crash into Carlisle's office. He was back before I could blink dropping several steel syringes next to Bella.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Edward's venom. He collected some just incase there was an emergency or to get around the treaty." He picked up a syringe. For once I couldn't jest that Edward's paranoia of Bella getting hurt was over the top. "I am thinking one straight to the heart." Jasper ripped part of her shirt away. He gave it a hard punch to the heart and shot it in. Bella jerked and started to scream. "Hold her down," Jasper bellowed accidently breathing in, his eyes grew darker.

"Holding on, Jasper. You can't slip now. This is Bells, our baby sister. Edward's mate and Alice's best friend. You can't slip." I ordered, preparing to wrestle him down if I needed too. He nodded and grimaced taking another vile. I held Bella down and Jasper moved quicker getting the other vials into her wrists and ankles. He pulled back and I let Bella go as the door crashed open and a wild looking Edward flew in looking furious.

"Get away from her," he screamed. I caught him before he could tackle Jasper.

**R**

**(EPOV)**

"Whoa, Bro, calm down," Emmett grasped me tightly. _He's in control. We both are!_

Calm! How can I calm down as Bella is screaming in agony and covered in her own blood?

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she would make it. Her heart was so weak. I couldn't read her at all. I thought we had to change her now. We used the vials, neither one of us trusted ourselves to do it." Jasper pleaded with me.

"Edward, look at my vision. She will be okay. Look." Alice took my arm and showed me a picture of me hunting with Bella.

"Please, let me go," I begged. Emmett released me and I scooped her up in my arms. My poor angel. I came so close. Too close to losing her.

"Thank you," I whispered to my brothers.

"We didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done for us." Jasper answered.

Carlisle came over to look over at her. I growled instinctively.

"Easy, I just want to take a look at her. Listen to her heartbeat. It is strong now. She is going to be just fine." Carlisle looked at her without touching her. "It is amazing that she quieted down as soon as she was in your arms." Bella had stopped screaming as soon my arms were around her.

"It must be part of their bond. I haven't seen anything like it before. I am sorry, Bro. But we had to destroy the Vanquish, we figured if it exploded there would be no way to tell if she was in it or not when it exploded." Jasper told me gently.

"I don't care about the car as long as Bella is okay." I kissed her hair. Just hours before I was making love to her and now she was nearly lifeless in my arms. _Edward take her upstairs to change her clothes and clean her up a bit. The smell might be getting to the others._ I stood heeding Carlisle's advice. I ran her to his office and Rose brought me a bowl of water and a cloth. _I'll go get her something to wear. _

"Thank you," I mumbled. Downstairs Esme was cleaning up the blood, tossing the slip cover into the fireplace. There was a lump on the front of my Bella's head, she must have hit it and blacked out during the impact. Her ribs looked crushed from the steering wheel since I had the airbag disabled.

"Why would you guys let her drive? You knew about my vision." Alice asked sounding tearful; I listened into to the conversation from downstairs.

"She pointed out your vision took place over the summer. Plus she was insistent she needed to get the stuff herself and couldn't wait for you or Edward to return." Jasper groaned. _I knew it was a bad idea. I should've trusted my gut._

"We thought you would have called to warn us not to let her go after we made the decision." Emmett grumbled. He was feeling guilty too. He was the one who suggested that she should take the Vanquish.

"We were out of range." Alice moaned. She froze. "Charlie is on his way here. Mike saw that Bella was driving the Vanquish and that Crowley drove into her. He has to see for himself. He is hoping with whatever we are that we saved her in time."

"What do we tell him?" Esme was worried.

"I guess as much of the truth as we can without saying everything." Carlisle sighed.

"Wait, we are telling him everything?" Emmett sounded confused. Rose returned with some clothes. She started to help me redress her in a black skirt and blue button down shirt. Her face was tense. I couldn't tell what she was thinking about Charlie finding things out.

"Not everything. He already suspects thanks to the wolves. We may need his help with a cover up. Edward will have to disappear with her. It would be easier if we say he was in the car with her." Carlisle suggested.

"And the wolves?" Jasper asked.

"We get her out of here as soon as Charlie is gone. Edward will take her somewhere safe. The rest of us will stay until after the funeral. If the wolves show up, we tell them we couldn't change her in time and Edward disappeared in distraught. With lack of evidence, they can't say we broke the treaty." Carlisle decided.

"But we didn't. No one bit her and Jasper changed her, and he technically is not on the treaty." Rose spoke up next. _I'm not to sure about this Charlie idea. But at least we know his daughter comes first and won't talk._

The cruiser sped fast down the driveway. The door slammed and I heard Charlie running up the steps.  
>"Anyone home? Bells? Edward?" Charlie sounded frantic. <em>Please, let Mike be wrong.<em>

"Charlie," Carlisle greeted him at the door. Charlie's face was pale.

"Carlisle, please tell me that Bells is here." Charlie begged.

"She's here." Relief flooded Charlie's face. "Come in though. We have a lot to explain and a short time to do it." Charlie's relief was short lived.

"Charlie, Bella was in the Vanquish and was in that accident." Carlisle tried to break it to him gently. Charlie's dread came back and he stumbled. Emmett caught him from falling over.

"Where is she? Is she okay," Charlie begged. "How did she get away from the scene?"

"Jasper and Emmett rescued her out of the car before it exploded. However, Bella's injuries were life threatening. She had no chance of surviving without her becoming more like us." Carlisle explained.

"Like you. What are you and did she even want this?" Charlie demanded.

"She did Charlie." Alice spoke up. "She was going to be change after we left. Our hands were just forced to do it faster. Bella did want this."

"Where is she, and where is Edward," Charlie wasn't convinced yet.

"She's upstairs. Edward is with her. We can't tell you everything about us, Charlie, for you own safety. I will try to answer your questions, but we do need your help." Carlisle told him.

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked. Carlisle nodded and I heard them coming up the stairs. I made sure she looked presentable.

They paused in the doorway. Charlie hurried to her other side.

"Are you sure she is okay? She doesn't look it?" His voice broke.

"As we said she would be dead without Jasper's quick thinking. She will be okay when she wakes up in a few days," Carlisle told him gently. "She will have to leave before then. Edward will take her somewhere safe, away from the wolves. Which is why we wanted to leave before this happened."

"You needed my help?" Charlie took Bella's hand in his.

"Yes, we need help with our cover story. We need it to look like Edward was in the car with her. We are going to need death certificates for both of them and to arrange funerals; to cover why Edward's disappeared when his wife died to the wolves if they ask questions. The rest of us can stay behind but is she going to need someone to stay with her when she wakes up and that should be Edward." Carlisle explained.

"Will the Quileutes fall for that?" Charlie asked.

"We will have to figure out something different if they come looking. But they can't know we did this. They have to believe she is dead." Alice spoke up coming to my side. _This will work, I can see it. Well, most of it._

"Okay, but does this mean I will never see her again?" Charlie's eyes were fighting tears.

"Not for awhile. She can call you or e-mail you, but it will be awhile until you can see her in person." I answered.

"Where were you during this," he demanded. I looked for an excuse to explain why I wasn't there.

"We had something to take care of before we left. Bella was here with Emmett and Jasper. She left to run an errand and… you know the rest." Alice brushed back her hair from Bella's face and she winced when she saw the bump. So did Charlie as he took it in.

"Damn' that kid. How is it fair he gets drunk and behind a wheel, survives, yet he nearly takes my daughter's life?" Charlie mumbled under his breath. Although, we all heard him.

I was going to kill Tyler. _No you are not. Bella wouldn't want you to do that._

I glanced at Alice and nodded. She was right; Bella would be disappointed in me if I killed him. It could be an accident. I am sure Jasper or Emmett would be happy to help me. _Edward!_ Alice scolded me in her mind.

"Where are you taking her? New Hampshire?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Take care of my girl. I want to hear from her when she wakes up." Charlie kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bells."

"Edward, Esme has a bag for the two of you in the car. You should leave incase the wolves show up." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, sir," I picked Bella up. I still didn't understand why she wasn't screaming. I hoped it meant everything was okay.

I placed her in the Volvo and sped out of the area.

"Hold, my angel. I am sorry for the pain. I am here for you when you wake." I hummed her lullaby to calm the both of us.

**R**

With non-stop driving, I arrived in Hanover, NH in 44hrs. I swept my Bella up into my arms to go into her house. Her heart rate picked up, thundering her chest. It can't be, it has only been two days. I glanced at the rest of her. Her body was firmer and fuller. Her wounds were healed and she looked like her transformation was nearly complete.

My phone rang in my pocket. I had a text. I pulled it out and glanced at it.

_She will wake in about two minutes._ I knew better then not to trust Alice. My phone was dying so I powered it down and plugged it into the car charger.

I didn't have much time to get her into the house so I brought her into the grassy meadow near the house. I placed her in the soft grass and took a step back.

Her heartbeat stopped and her eyelids fluttered. She still remained still. Her eyes opened and blinked rapidly. She seemed to be getting her bearings. She sat up looking at her hands and watching them glitter in the sun.

"You look beautiful," I commented softly making my presence known. Her eyes snapped to me.

"Edward," she cried as she tackled me into the grass. She was very strong.

"Ow," I couldn't help it. She pulled back looking alarmed. "Careful, love, you are stronger than me." Giving her a smile to let her know I was okay.

"I'm so sorry." She looked ashamed.

"Love, I'm fine." I held out my arms for a hug. She dove into my arms again, but tentatively squeezed me. "How are you feeling?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Confused and disorientated. What happened?" She asked. Her face pressed into my chest.

"You were in a car accident." I started. She pulled back sharply.

"The Vanquish. I'm so sorry, Edward. Please don't be mad at me." She bit her lip.

"I don't care about the car, Bella. I'm just glad that Jasper and Emmett got to you in time." I answered.

"They changed me?" She looked shocked and I knew why.

"I had vials of my venom stored incase of emergency and I wasn't sure I could do it, but I knew you wanted it to be my venom. Hell, I wanted it to be my venom in your body. They used them. Neither one of them wanted to risk biting you. I am forever grateful to them." I explained to her.

"Was anyone else hurt?" she asked.

"Tyler Crowley was drunk behind the wheel. He ran a red light and slammed into you. He will be fine, unfortunately, and the other occupants in the two cars involved in the accident. You and I were the only casualties." I reached out a hand to her.

"You?" she asked appearing confused.

"We had to explain my disappearance from your funeral somehow." I shrugged.

"But the wolves?" She asked.

"I'm not sure what they are thinking. I haven't talked to anyone since I left to bring you straight to New Hampshire. The others will come after the funeral. The story was going to be we couldn't get to you in time and I ran off distraught to the wolves. Charlie is going to help us with that cover."  
>"Charlie knows?" Bella was slowly processing everything.<p>

"He knows we had to change you into one of us. But he still doesn't know exactly what that is." I sighed. "He wants you to call him." Bella was silently trying to process everything. I realized she probably needed to hunt.

"Are you ready to learn to hunt?" I asked. She gave me an alarmed look. "I thought you always wanted to see me hunt." She looked at me sheepishly.

"I did….do, but I have no idea what I am doing."

"Which is why, I am going to teach you. It is mostly instinct anyways. You can't do any worse then Emmett. He got sprayed by a skunk his first time out." I wrinkled my nose and she giggled. "Doesn't your throat hurt?"

"It feels like I drank or ate a bunch of sand." She pouted. Interesting, most complain saying their throat burned when they first woke up. I know mine did.

I stood up and offered my hand, she grabbed it carefully. Once standing I wrapped my arms around her.

"Can I have a kiss from a beautiful lady?" I asked, gazing into her now bright red eyes. I should warn her about that before she looks in a mirror.

"Is that how you taught Emmett how to hunt?" She teased, I shuddered.

"No, of course not. I just missed you," I pouted, two days without kissing her seemed like forever.

I leaned into her kiss with more passion than ever before. Bella responded, automatically pressing herself against and wrapping me around me. She pressed her warm center against my starting bulge. She started rubbing against me and purring. I reluctantly pulled back. She looked as dazed as the time I kissed her and she fainted in my arms afterwards.

"You have been holding back on me," she demanded.

"I am sorry, I had to before, but I don't have to anymore." Both our heads shot up when we heard an approaching car. Shit! How did I miss them coming. They have already seen us too. Double shit. Bella wasn't ready for this.

"Edward," she sounded nervous. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and slipped the sunglasses I had over my eyes on her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't hear them before. They have seen us too, we can't run. Please hold your breath. I will get them out of here as soon as I can."

"Edward, please don't let me kill them." She begged before holding her breath. The car stopped and two people got out.

"Hi, we saw you drive past on your way here. I am Sherry and this is my husband Tom. Tom say hello." The red-head bouncy lady in her mid thirties could give Alice a run for her money in perkiness. _They are so gorgeous they must be models._

"Hello," a sandy haired man looked embarrassed for them both.  
>"I've brought pie! It's cherry!" She squealed. A side glance at Bella told me she was struggling not to laugh. She was oddly calm, maybe we can get through this.<p>

"Thank you, would you mind putting it on the stairs. My wife and I were in the middle of something. I'm sorry we can't stay and chat." I said it as politely as I could.

_Dear god, she had us interrupt newlyweds. I have to get us out of here before this gets more embarrassing. _

"We will be on our way," Tom was trying to pull his wife back to the car.

"But I didn't get your names?" Sherry was pouting.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella." I answered. Bella turned slightly and waved.

"Bella, I love your outfit we must shop together sometime."

"Sure, I will introduce you to my sister Alice, she lives to shop." Bella answered. I noticed she wasn't holding her breath or trying to fight me. What was going on?

"Come on, dear," Tom pulled her gently away.

"Buh bye, now!" Sherry waved fluttered her fingers and got back into the car; Tom drove away in a hurry.

As soon as they were half way down the driveway, Bella burst into laughter.

"Bella, are you okay." I asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I couldn't smell anything. Why is that?" She asked, she looked at me expectantly.

"What do you mean you couldn't smell anything?" I asked.

"I tried to hold my breath, but I slipped when she made me laugh about the cherry pie. I couldn't smell anything, not you, them or even the pie. Nothing," She looked at me for an answer and I didn't have one for her.

"Can you smell now?" I asked. She took a deep breath and flinched.

"What is that smell? It makes my throat burn, but smells good," she looked towards the driveway.

"That is probably Sherry and Tom," I said dryly. "I'm not sure what is going on or how you blocked them. Did you feel like you were trying not to smell or block it?" I felt just as confused as her. She shrugged, looking like she trying not to lose it. I didn't need her to snap on me.

"Bella, love, it is okay. I'm not sure what is going on, I'm just as confused as you. This is what I think we should do. We are going to hunt. Then, we are going to call Carlisle. See if he heard anything like this before. I'm not sure, but I think you might have some sort of power." Her eyes lit up.

"Like you?" She started to get excited. "What is it?"

"Like I said, I'm unsure. You blocked me mentally and now you just blocked physically. A shield is my best guess? That is why I want to talk to Carlisle. Perhaps his friend Eleazar can come visit you. He has the ability to read others powers." I told her I couldn't help but smile as she looked so happy.

"We should celebrate." She wrapped her arms around me. She reached up on her toes for a kiss. I kissed her chastely.

"We can celebrate after we hunt." I promised. She pouted then got a sly look in her eye and she pulled herself hard against me. Wow, she is strong.

"Can I hunt you?" She started running her hand through my hair. I wasn't complaining, but I thought this side of Bella would be overridden by her need to feed.

"Bella, there is plenty of time after you properly hunt." I told her gently. "We can't risk any other humans showing up again. You need to feed to be strong."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." She took a step back and held her hand out to me. "Teach me. No, skunks though, please."

"Let's see if we can find you a deer or two." I chuckled leading her into the woods.

**A/N: I am not sure if anyone saw the change coming. It was hinted at in a way with Alice's vision. Did anyone see that it would be Emmett and Jasper in way to do it but still have Edward involved?**

**Bella has a interesting power. You learn more about it in the following chapters. That will include why Edward did hear the visitors until to late.**

**Mike made his amends in the chapter. He is not stuck with Tara. You can assume that Tyler is going to jail for at least manslaughter. Bella would have died if Jasper and Emmett didn't react.**

**As for the wolves. I know some of you are upset they aren't being punished. I don't condone kidnapping. This is a fiction story. In the real world yes they should be punished. However, who is going to punish them? One they aren't talking who did it. Two if they don't leave the reservation Charlie can't touch them. Three, on tribal lands it would be the elders and/or Sam, since they are the ones that asked for Bella to be brought to them. They aren't going to punish.**

**Even if this was to go to court it could risk exposure to either group. Bella is going to want to protect the Cullens from that. If there was a way to do it that would hurt them you can be assure she would do it.**

**Thank You For all Reviews!  
>R<br>R**

**Stop here if you don't like previews!**

**R  
>R<strong>

**R**

**Preview:**

"**Baby sister, calm down." Emmett was next to me. He placed a hand on my arm but I could easily throw him off.**

"**How can I calm down; when this slut is trying to offer herself up to my husband. He is mine." I growled.**

"**Tanya, get your self off their bed. She's right you look like a slut, put something on." Rose was in the room and stood between us.**

"**I am sorry. I wasn't aware there was a wedding or that he was with someone. I thought he left that human in Forks." I hissed at her as she slid off the bed and stood close to our open window.**

"**Tanya, that still doesn't give you to the right to invade Edward's space. He has made his intention clear to you in the past." Esme scolded from the doorway. "This is Edward's Bella. She was the young lady he fell in love with in Forks. He tried to leave, but came to his senses. They are married and if you have noticed Bella is a newborn. You are lucky she hasn't snapped." **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 10: October (BPOV)**

The Fall was pretty in New England. By the beginning of October the leaves had reached the peak color and it was beautiful around the big farmhouse that Esme had been decorating.

I haven't slipped in my diet. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward all thought I was some sort of shield, that is how I could have blocked the scent that first day. I still don't how I do it. They think it is subconscious; that I am able to block it when I know the scent is going to be around, but if I'm caught off guard with the blood samples that Carlisle tested me on, I still react to the scent. Carlisle's friend, Eleazar, was coming for a visit soon to see if he could help us figure it out.

The Cullens all worked out their schedules so at least two people were with me at home; with one being one of the guys. Completely ridiculous, if you asked me; I didn't feel out of control. But for some reason this made Jasper more on edge that I was acting centuries old rather than I was. Hell, if I haven't attacked Emmett for his crass comments yet, they probably have nothing to worry about.

I walked out of the woods with Emmett and Rose after a hunt. The other younger Cullens had classes and Carlisle was working to keep up with appearances. All my classes this semester were online. I planned to go straight to my room to shower and change before Edward got home. I entered our room and froze.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my bed?" I hissed. The strawberry blonde vampire wearing a short pink dress and was sprawled across my bed. The dress was even too slutty for Rose to wear.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room. I thought this was Edward's." She looked embarrassed.

"This is Edward's room. I'm his wife. What are you doing in our room tainting our sheets?" I hissed, I could feel myself growing angry. Who did she think she was?

"Wife? I didn't know he got married." She was still on our bed, which was pissing me the hell off.

"Well, he did. But that still doesn't explain why you're on our bed." I crouched defensively. The blonde looked nervous and was eyeing me carefully. I was just about to pounce when Emmett stopped me.

"Baby sister, calm down." Emmett was next to me. He placed a hand on my arm but I could have easily thrown him off.

"How can I calm down when this slut is trying to offer herself up to my husband? He is mine." I growled.

"Tanya, get yourself off their bed. She's right, you look like a slut, put something on." Rose was in the room and stood between us.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware there was a wedding or that he was with someone. I thought he left that human in Forks." I hissed at her as she slid off the bed and stood close to our open window.

"Tanya, that still doesn't give you to the right to invade Edward's space. He has made his intentions clear to you in the past." Esme scolded from the doorway. "This is Edward's Bella. She was the young lady he fell in love with in Forks. He tried to leave, but came to his senses. They are married and if you haven't noticed, Bella is a newborn. You are lucky she hasn't snapped."

"Especially, since she has been training to fight by Jasper and me." Emmett lied. Edward was against the idea of me learning to fight.

"My apologizes, Bella." Tanya tried to smile.

"Get out of my room," I hissed calmly, but still not happy with this beautiful vampire. She nodded and left the room with Esme and Rose following her.

"Remember, it's you that Edward loves. You are the only girl he has ever noticed," Emmett smiled. I smiled back; he could be really sweet at times.

"I'm sure the others will be back soon if the pixie caught wind of that." He winked and walked out of the room.

He was right and I wasn't leaving Tanya alone with Edward. I hurried and took the fastest shower possible and dressed, throwing my hair in a braid. I heard Edward's new Volvo coming down the road and I ran down the stairs to greet him. I was out the door and in his arms before he stepped completely out of the Volvo. I gave him a passionate kiss. I hoped that Tanya saw it.

"Hi, love, I missed you too," he chuckled. Something, or someone, must have alerted him to the situation, because he started to frown. I heard the others step out onto the porch. They were more feet and smells than our family, but I stayed concentrating on Edward to stay calm.

"Edward," Tanya's sounded warm and too close. I growled and Edward's arms tighten around me.

"Tanya, I heard you met my beautiful wife." His voice sounded polite but cool. His hand rubbed circles on my back and I relaxed into his embrace.

"I would've acted more appropriately if, say, we were invited to a wedding and knew of this new development," she pouted at him. She must have listened to Rose because she was more appropriately dressed.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. It was just Bella's parents and the immediate family." Alice spoke up for the first time. She looked unhappy to see her. I was starting to wonder if Alice hid what she saw from Edward.

"Well, don't I at least get a hug hello?" Tanya opened her arms to Edward. I growled at her. I felt Jasper try to calm me down. Edward tried to shift me behind him, but I wouldn't budge. Hell would freeze over before I let him get close to her.

"Tanya, control yourself before you embarrass all of us." Another tall blonde joined us. Tanya looked abashed as she stepped away pouting.

"Kate, it's nice to see. This is my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Kate," Edward introduced us.

"Nice to met you," she smiled pleasantly; I nodded my head to her.

"Nice to meet you, too." I answered. She didn't seem like a threat so I smiled at her.

"She was changed a month ago," Edward seemed to answer someone's silent question. There were two more vampires I had never met before on the stairs, both had dark hair and olive skin. The male was standing in front of the female. "She acts centuries old though. Her control has been remarkable. She even has Jasper surprised." Edward beamed down at me.

"Very interesting," the new male was looking at me with a cocked head. I elbowed Edward slight to remind him to introduce me since I didn't know them.

"I'm sorry. Bella, this is Eleazar and his wife Carmen." Edward picked up on what I wanted to know.

"Pleased to meet you," I smiled. I was still hesitant at the male since he seemed to be studying me.

"You too. Edward, she's simply beautiful. I'm glad you found someone." Carmen smiled at me. Tanya remained silent as she stood by the stairs of the house.

"I'm sorry, Eleazar, but you seemed to be making Bella nervous watching her like that." Jasper spoke up cautiously.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you. I assume you are the one that Carlisle called me about." He smiled apologetically taking a half step back.

"Bella is the one. She has showed some interesting signs after her change. I was hoping that you might be able to help identify it." Carlisle was standing on my other side.

"She can block you correct?" Eleazar asked Edward.

"Yes, she can. She could do that since she was human." Edward answered proudly.

"Really? That is amazing that she was so strong even then; the possibilities..." Eleazar took a few steps towards me gauging my reaction. He frowned slightly and Edward chuckled.

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly put out like me that there seemed to be something we were missing.

"Apparently, Bella is blocking him as well. He thinks she may be a shield, but can not decipher exactly since she is blocking him." Edward explained.

"Definitely a mental shield at least." Eleazar nodded. "You can block out smell?" He asked.

"If I have advance warning, but I am not sure how it works?" I answered truthfully.

"She's probably subconsciously projecting it," Kate mentioned.

"So it could possibly becomes a physical shield when she does that. That may be why I can't read her when she does that and Alice gets hazy visions." Jasper pondered looking at me. I was starting to feel like a museum exhibit.

"I block the both of you?" It was the first I have heard of it.

"They didn't want to mention it, because they were unsure if it was a fluke." Edward told me gently.

"May I try something?" Kate asked. She took a few steps towards me.

"Careful, Kate." Edward placed himself in front of me.

"I'm not going to hurt her," the pretty blonde rolled her eyes and gave Edward an amused look.

"She is a newborn. Granted she hasn't really snapped, but I am not sure you should chance it." Edward wasn't backing down with his defensive stance in front of me.

"What does she plan on doing?" I wasn't putting it past him to be overreacting.

"I can shock people with the touch of my hands. After practiced I was able to run the current all over my body. I can also adjust the intensity of the jolts so that it can be mild or nearly incapacitate my opponent." Kate explained trying to see me over Edward's shoulder. "I would only try mild; I wouldn't try to hurt you." Kate rolled her eyes then gave Edward a pointed look.

"Kate, if you think he is bad now, you should have seen how protective he was when she was a human." Emmett snickered and the rest of the family laughed as Edward scowled.

"Let her try. What is the worse that can happen? Better a friend to try this out than a foe right?" I touched Edward gently on the shoulder. He relaxed slightly before stepping off to the side.

Kate reached out and touched my hand and I felt nothing. Was this a joke I was set up for? I doubt it, when I saw Edward's concerned look go instant to relief. Kate's eyebrow furrowed in concentration.

"Remarkable." Carlisle smiled in awe.

"Nothing happened?" Emmett shrugged.

"Exactly, that is the point. Bella is blocking her." Rose gave him a pointed look.

"Well, let's see if you can project it." Kate suggested. "Since it seems your shield starts around your mind, protecting it all the time, that would be the best place to start. Focus to see if you can feel something that feels like a band or a bubble wrapped around it to protect it," she directed. I closed my eyes to focus on my mind. I felt something that felt like a barrier.

"Did you find something?" Jasper sounded intrigued.

"I think so. What should I do now?" I asked, opening my eyes but not losing track of the barrier.

"Try pushing at it to make it bigger." Kate encouraged. I pushed. At first it felt like I was pushing against a solid wall. I took a deep breath and concentrated that I was pushing against it to block the smell of blood. It slowly let out and I was able to cover my head like a bubble. My sense of smell was now gone.

"I did it. I can feel it protecting my head. I can't smell anything." I smiled at my accomplishment. I looked at Edward and he grinned at me.

"Amazing, love, I knew you could do it." He smiled at me.

"Is it still up," Jasper asked. I nodded, he stepped forward warily. "Is it covering your skin directly or is it pushed out away from your head a bit?"

"There's about a quarter-inch of space between my head and the shield. It ends at my shoulders." I said struggling to hold on to it.

"Try to keep it up, I want to try something. I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to see if I can touch it or if my hand goes through it." Jasper explained.

"Hurry because I'm not sure how long I can keep it up." I nodded.

Jasper stood in front of me and raised one hand to my face. He reached forward like he was about to touch my nose. He seemed to hit a barrier just before my nose.

"Wow, she definitely has a shield. I can't touch her." Jasper awed. Edward reached forward to, however, he frowned when he wasn't able to touch me. My shield dropped and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Extraordinary," Eleazar looked intrigued. "I have never seen anything like this before. She is going to be one powerful vampire."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she can eventually shield at least her whole body, if not others." Carlisle spoke up.

"I agree," Eleazar concurred.

"Cool. I can practice that with you if you like," Jasper offered.

"I would like that." I grinned at him. Edward sighed heavily, but didn't say anything. I hoped that Carlisle was right, then I could make sure Tanya never touched Edward again.

"This also means Bella can go out around human sooner too. She will need contacts until the red eyes go away, but if she can block the scent she wouldn't be tempted to kill them." Alice said cheerfully. There goes my not shopping excuse.

The Denali's stayed a few more days to visit. Tanya kept her distance from Edward and me. I made sure to prove to her that night how much Edward was mine. Before they left she did apologize to me for being so intrusive.

**R**

I looked in the mirror and realized that despite Alice's insistence, that there was a fairly good chance Edward was not going to let me out of the house in the costume. Heck, he might not let me out of the bedroom, I thought with a giggle.

The bodysuit was so skintight that it appeared to be painted on. It was a tiger kitten print, or I would prefer to call it a tigress print since my curves didn't seem to kitten like. Alice gave me boots that could only be described as fuck-me boots to wear with it. I didn't mind them at all now, that I had better balance.

"You're going," Alice called from downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I slipped the tiger ears on my head. Then I grabbed the leather collar and clasped it behind my neck. I smirked as I looked at my reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom. Let's just see what Edward had to say about this.

He was sitting on the bed tying his boots up. He was wearing Khaki pants and a Khaki shirt with the sleeves rolled up the forearm. The top few buttons were undone, exposing his chest. On the bed was a brown fedora hat and a small black whip. He almost looked more like Indian Jones then a tiger tamer. Not that I am complaining, since he still looked complete sexy.

"Why does Alice think you don't want to go?" He asked not looking up.

"It's not that I don't want to go, I just think you will not let me." I came up to the bed.

"Why is that?" He finally looked up and he froze. He visibly gulped as his eyes roamed my body. I watched with satisfaction as his pants tighten.

"You're right. You're not wearing that for anyone else but me." His eyes were dark and lust filled as they remained on my breasts. I slipped in-between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nuzzled my breast with his face before nipping lightly at the nipple lightly through the fabric. I purred in response and straddled his lap. I stretched and reached for the whip and brushed the fringed end against his neck and down his chest

"What are you going to do with this?" I purred against his ear.

"I'm supposed to use it to tame you," his voice came out huskily as his eyes grew dark.

"I needed taming," I leaned forward and licked his neck then nibbled on his ear.

"Bella," he growled.

"What?" I asked innocently, leaning back looking at him.

"Alice, will bust down our door if we are not downstairs in two minutes." He told me.

"Okay," I shrugged and hopped off his lap.

"You're not wearing that," Edward told me. I smirked as I looked over my shoulder at me.

"Apparently, I'm since we have to be downstairs in two minuets and I have no other costume." I batted my eyelashes and walked away, swinging my hips slightly making the tail sway behind me.

"Come here," he ordered, standing up.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea. You seemed to be a scared of Alice, I wouldn't want you to be late," I turned and bit my lip. I could hear the others laughing in the house.

"Bella," he reached out to grab me but was stopped by my shield. I could now cover my whole body. Emmett found out the hard way by bouncing off it and crashing into some trees when he tried to tackle me. I had yet to protect anyone else though.

Edward frowned when he realized I blocked him. I smiled and hurried down the stairs with him hot on my heels.

When we got to the landing Alice jumped on his back.

"Boo!" she shouted, the others laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You scared me. Can you get off now," Edward grumbled.

"Oh, don't be a sour puss," Alice slid of his back and went to stand with Jasper. She was dressed as a sexy nurse and he was a wounded soldier. Rose and Emmett were dressed as a pirate and his wrench.

"I'm not being a sour puss. Bella's not going out like that." Edward was getting mad.

"Please, it's not that bad." Alice huffed. "She is completely covered up.

"Except it looks like it is her skin." Emmett pointed out then backpedaled under both Rose's and Edward's glares. "And that is not how I want my baby sister to look like." Alice now glared at him.

"I'm not going to win this am I. How do you get out of these things?" Emmett whined looking at Jasper.

"Easy, I think before I speak," He snickered.

"Can we go? Seriously, Edward, nothing is going to happen to her," Alice pleaded. I lowered my shield and took his hand in mine.

"It will be fun. I haven't celebrating Halloween since I was eight." I pouted at him. I could tell he was wavering. "Please."

"You are sure no one will wonder about her eyes," he looked at Alice.

"They will just think it is part of her costume."

Edward sighed and smiled squeezing my hand.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Omega. They are having a Halloween house party," Alice announced excitedly.

"We are going to a college frat?" Jasper frowned.

"Yes, come on. We need to blend in more. It will be fun." Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"This is going to be a long night." Edward sighed leading me out the door with them. We decided to run so we didn't have to worry about where to park.

"You and I could always leave early, or find an empty bedroom," I whispered into his ear and he grinned.

"Bella," Alice sounded exasperated with me.

"What? All the cool kids are doing it," I taunted her, the others laughed.

"If the cool kids jumped off a cliff, would you jump too?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she clapped it shut with a hand. Edward stiffened beside me and growled.

"No, that would just be silly." I jumped on Edward's back for old time sake and kissed his neck.

A few minutes later, we approached the big white house; it was dark to the human eye. I made sure my shield was up before we got to close. My shield could stay up around my head for extended periods of time now. Music could be heard out in the backyard. As we approached the front steps, a guy dressed as Lurch was answering the door. He eyed us girls as we approached. He ushered us in but refused to let the boys in with us.

"We will be right behind you," Edward was staring down the butler. The other two didn't look happy either.

"What will us three girls do going through this haunt house all by our lonesome?" Rose put a fake southern belle accident. Alice and I giggled and follow her. I guess to the human eye it would be dark, but I could still make out every detail. There were zombies and other monsters roaming around.

"Is this supposed to be scary?" I whispered. The other two shrugged and hid their smirks. When we entered the second room, I was aware that I was being followed. Someone one was breathing down my neck. I took a step back stepping lightly on his toes. He let out a yelp.

"Bella, why is it you always attract the weird ones?" Alice snorted and I looked behind me to see a werewolf standing almost on top of me "Do you mind?" I asked and he flinched back a bit. I linked arms with Alice and we continued on.

In the last room the door was being blocked by a stereotypical vampire.

"That is downright insulting." Rose huffed agitatedly.

"Now, Rose, they aren't doing it on purpose. It's not like they know any better." Alice interjected softly.

"Greetings ladies." the boy by the door interjected trying to sound like a vampire in the movies.

"And you are?" Rose asked in bored tone.

"I am Count Dracula," he announced with a flourish with his cape. I tried not to laugh as his fake fangs nearly fell out of his mouth.

"Can you let us by, please," Alice asked.

"Not until I have sucked your blood. Blah!" Okay really? I exchanged a look with the other two then I noticed something behind our vampire.

"If you are a vampire, why can I see you in the mirror?" I asked giving him an innocent smile. The boy looked caught off guard.

"Trick mirror," he recovered quickly.

"Ooo, can you turn into a bat? I always wanted to see that." Alice asked eagerly. Rose and I looked at him expectantly too.

"Uh, I have to have the blood for energy first." He answered.

"Here you go." Alice pulled a vial out of her nurse's uniform and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he lost his accent as he looked at the vial.

"Blood. Just like you asked for." She shrugged. Rose looked very amused.

"You carry it with you." He still looked nervous.

"Well, I am a nurse, duh! I might need to do a transfusion." Alice shrugged. I heard the boys enter the room behind us.

"Go ahead and drink up, man, I want to get to the party." Emmett huffed. The poor kid glanced at Emmett and then took the lid off the container. He tilted back and then started to spit it out instantaneously.

"Arugh, is this real? Gross!" He turned green and quickly made it to the corner of the room where he started to get sick. The rest of us headed out to the party, struggling not to start laughing.

"Was it real?" I asked since I couldn't smell a thing. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Deer blood," he smirked. "Deserves him right, he has some bet on how many different hickeys he can give tonight using the vampire excuse. Now he is going to be sick to his stomach."

"It isn't going to hurt him is it?" I asked.

"No, He didn't swallow it before he spit it out. However, he will remember not to try anything like that again," Edward pulled me closer to him. "Dance with me," he tried to brush his nose against my hair, but was stopped by the shield

I followed him out to the dance floor just as a slower number came on. I knew he would choose the slower numbers. He will forever be my gentleman and would never grind up against me on a dance floor in the public.

However, when we were alone, that was another story. I do believe Edward was making up for time lost, because once we were alone we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

I pressed up against him as we danced. His eyes locked with mine and grew darker by the second.

"Behave," he whispered. I shook my head defiantly.

"Maybe you should use the whip to teach me a lesson." I purposely rubbed myself against him.

"I will teach you a lesson. One that you will never forget once we are alone together." His hands goosed me slightly. He sighed and looked towards wolf boy. He was frowning and glaring at him.

"Ignore him," I pulled his attention back to me by placing my hand against his cheek.

"I wish I could," he sighed. I really wanted to kiss him and protect him. I pushed against it and was actually making some progress. When a loud noise of breaking glass broke my attention, my shield snapped back and I was assaulted by the delicious smells. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Bella, put your shield back up now." I fought against him and instantly Emmett and Jasper were near by. "Love, you don't want this. Listen to me. Put it up, fight it." He urged. I stared at him a second. This was Edward, I love him, I don't want to fight him. I held my breath and pushed at my shield. Once it was back up I relaxed and took a deep breath.

"That was close, maybe we should leave." Jasper mentioned.

The commotion I heard earlier caught my attention, again. Two drunken idiots were sparing with broken beer bottles.

"Idiots," Rose shook her head.

"Let's get out of here," Edward tugged on my arm just as one of them managed to get the other. The boy screamed in pain and the rest of my family went ridged.

"Grab him," Edward ordered. Both Emmett and Edward grabbed hold of Jasper.

"Jazz, no." Alice pleaded, trying to talk to him.

With sudden urgency to protect my family, I pushed harder than ever at my shield. I felt it cover Rose and Alice first before it reached the boys. Each person had individual hues of light glowing around them with Edward being the strongest.

Everyone seemed startled at first then bewildered. Edward glanced at me.

"Are you doing that?" he asked and I nodded then smiled.

"I am, my shield works. I can cover all of you." I started to beam, but then realized my shield still seemed shaky. "I'm not sure how long I can keep it up though?"

"Then we should move," Emmett nodded to the side yard. We moved quickly as we could without being suspicious. Most people's focus seemed to be on the injured kid anyways. We were down the block when I felt like I was struggling to keep it up.

"I'm not going to be able to hold it much longer," I spoke up. Edward came to my side. "Drop it, it should be safe. Just keep it around you." Edward placed a hand under the small of my back.

"I'm not sure if I can," I was starting to get nervous.

"We need to get her out of here fast, just in case then," Alice looked around and flinched. "Can you hear anything?" She asked Edward quickly.

"Only the five of us. I still can't hear Bella or anyone outside of the shield." Edward answered.

"I can't see outside of the shield," Alice answered.

"We are just going to have to chance it by getting into the woods over there and running for it." Jasper answered. We quickly disappeared and started to run. We were about three miles away when my shield dropped.

"That is weird. I don't like not being able to smell anything." Rose stopped running and the rest of us did too.

"Sorry, it just suddenly flared up and covered everyone. Once it was up, I didn't want to risk playing with in case I lost it," I explained.

"I'm glad you did. I nearly lost it," Jasper frowned.

"But you didn't and that is what counts." Alice gave him a squeeze around the waist.

"I'm so proud of you love. Well, done." Edward kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, but I need to hunt now." I smiled back, I felt very weak after the experience.

"I'll go with you." He took my hand.

"I think I should hunt as well." Jasper spoke up.

"Come on, Rosie. I'm going to take you back to my ship. We can rock the boat together." Emmett flung her over his shoulder and started to run. We could hear Rose yelling at him to put her down as they disappeared; I laughed watching them. Jasper and Alice headed off in another direction too.

"Shall we," Edward held his hand out to me. We headed north into the forest. It didn't take us long to find some deer. I took down two and drank both of them. When I was finished I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently. His stare was primal and lustful. He stalked forward and pulled me roughly to him. His kiss was urgent and fiery. His hands roamed my body making me moan.

He pulled back away for a minute, but I wasn't having it. I pulled him back to me.

"Slow down. Let take care of our kill then I want to show you something." His lips brushed against mine. In record time our kill was buried.

He took my hand and started running to the East. He slowed and paused before leading me into a meadow lit by the moon. It was too late in the season for flowers, but there was a small pond in the center.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I spun in a small circle taking it in.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "Want to go for a swim?" He asked waggled his eyebrow at me.

"We don't have anything to swim in," I answered.

"I know," Edward's shirt was off and he tossed it in the grass beside me. "You aren't that innocent, my dear. If I remember correctly you had no problem swimming in the nude under the waterfall on our honeymoon." He stepped up to me and my hands automatically caressed his chest.

I felt Edward's hands slip up my back. With a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes, I heard a tearing of material and my outfit landed at my feet.

"Opps," he gave me an impish smile. Like I believed that. I reached up for the ears. He stopped my hand. "Leave them on," he asked. He had already removed his pants. He picked me up and ran into the water as fast as he could, spraying water up everywhere, I squealed as he dove under with me in his arms.

When we surfaced we bobbed holding on to one another. Before I could say anything he attacked my lips hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his waist and grinded into him. With a growl he entered me sharply. I hissed as our bodies moved rhythmically in the water, causing waves to lap on the shore.

His head lowered and attacked my breasts, spending equal time to both. I brought my own lips to his neck as I started to lick and nip. I pierced his neck with my teeth biting down and he growled.

"Mine," he hissed as he bit right above my left breast. My head fell back as I screamed out his name and clinging on to his biceps. I came hard and Edward continued to rock me, soon following with his own climax. We clung to each other as we came down, panting to catch our breath. We gently nuzzled one another, placing soft kisses on exposed skin.

"You know it is a pity." I sighed melting into him.

"What is it, my sweet wife?" His velvety voice was still husky as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"That we never christened our meadow in Forks." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I guess I will have to remedy that someday." He promised. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled. "One more thing, though. I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" I felt him harden again inside me.

"The night isn't over," he said before capturing my lips again.

**A/N:**

**I know some of you want Bella to kick Tanya's butt. Sorry, even though I believe that Tanya is a bit of a slut. I don't believe she is evil or homewrecker. You can blame Emmett for stopping her if you want. But you know if she did she would feel guilty for later.**

**To clarify her shield. It is a singular shield. When it around her mind it just protects from mental power(like Edward). However, once she pushes it out from herself anything under it is also physically protected. **

**A little holiday fun. It was almost a mishap but Bella's shield saved the day.**

**Two months left to the year. Possible epilogue all depends on how the last chapter turns out.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**R  
>R<br>Stop now if you don't like previews!  
>R<strong>

**R  
>R<strong>

**Preview:**

"**Jacob, just go home. We aren't looking for a fight, just to live in peace. Hasn't this gone on long enough?" I pleaded.**

"**You are even defying you're Alpha's orders. He as well as your father told you to let it go. It is over, Bella is mine. You need to move on." Edward said evenly with a small amount of venom in his voice.**

"**Fine, I will leave. Just had to see the monster you have become." Jacob turned on his heel and was gone. I lowered my shield, now that the threat was gone.**

"**Yeah, well at least I smell better," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist; Edward's lip twitched.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 11: November (BPOV)**

By the time November hit New Hampshire, most of the leaves had turned brown and fallen from the trees. The skies were often gray and the days grew cooler. According to the weatherman it could snow any day now. According to Alice it will hold out until after Thanksgiving. I was standing out in the middle of the forest waiting for Edward and Jasper to show up since we got separated during the hunt. They had been giving me more space while I hunt.

I heard something approaching. I turned to see it and I was assaulted by a horrible wet dog smell. A large russet colored wolf approached me. He seemed oddly familiar. I tried to search my memories where have I seen this creature before. I was startle when he growled at me. Funny, animals usually shied away from us. Then in my foggy memory I remembered that day in July. It was one of the Quileute wolves.

I heard crashing through the branches and I was soon joined by Edward and Jasper. They were in front of me in a defensive crouch. The wolf growled and the boys growled back. Instinctively I shot my shield over Edward and Jasper just as the wolf leapt and hit the shield. He fell back stunned and shook his head.

"Bella, drop your shield I need to hear him," Edward whispered.

I lowered my shield against my judgment, but kept it ready to throw over Edward and Jasper again.

"Jacob, what are you doing here, so far from home?" Edward growled. Jacob eyed me then turned and ran.

"Where is he going?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"He is changing back to human form. To talk to us." Edward answered. "He was checking to see if we changed Bella."

"Should we get the others?" Jasper asked.

"I think we should handle it. The numbers are already in our favor." Edward answered, smoothly taking my hand in his.

Jacob stood not too far from us with his arms over his chest. He was only in a pair of shorts. How in the world was he not cold, it was only 40˚?

"You broke the treaty. " Jacob sneered staring at me with distaste. I fought back my hiss.

"The treaty was not touched." Edward answered coolly.

"Then how do you explain that Bella is a vampire," Jacob practically spat at Edward. I hissed and Edward grabbed my arm.

"I'm the one who changed her," Jasper shrugged. "According to your tribe I wasn't on the treaty."

"You're wrong. You and the other small one were considered to be with the Cullens." Jacob eyed Jasper with suspicion.

"Even so, I never bit her. I injected her with venom in a syringe." Jasper glared back.

"Yeah, right. You want me to believe that, then where are the marks" Jacob was eyeing me carefully. I felt my anger building. He wasn't looking me over. Plus I did have bite marks, but they weren't from changing and I would be damned if I would let him see them.

"They healed them over since they were small marks," Edward answered, stepping more in front of me.

"How convenient?" Jacob snorted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You want to talk about convenient. Let's talk about how you keep trying to twist the treaty to work for you. Like abducting me, claiming I wasn't a Cullen since I hadn't signed the treaty, only to turn around now and say Jasper is under treaty terms even though he didn't sign it. For being someone who claims to be a protector, why are you insistent of being a bully and instigating trouble?"

"So what, you want us to look away?" Jacob looked indignant at the three of us.

"Yes, I did. I could have had a bunch of you thrown in jail for kidnapping. How would you be able to protect the tribe then? How could any of you defend yourself in court without spilling secrets of either side?" I demanded. "Because of you, Charlie knows more then he should. You put him in danger. Some protector you are! The Cullens have been more protectors then you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper eye me carefully. I may have taken my shield off them but I kept it around myself.

"They killed you," Jacob accused looking at Jasper.

"I believe that credit belongs to Tyler. She would have died in that car crash." Edward frowned slightly. Jacob looked away scowling.

"Jacob, just go home. We aren't looking for a fight, just to live in peace. Hasn't this gone on long enough?" I pleaded.

"You are even defying you're Alpha's orders. He, as well as your father, told you to let it go. It is over, Bella is mine. You need to move on." Edward said evenly with a small amount of venom in his voice.

"Fine, I will leave. I just had to see the monster you have become." Jacob turned on his heel and was gone. I lowered my shield, now that the threat was gone.

"Yeah, well at least I smell better," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist; Edward's lip twitched.

"Good riddance. Is he gone?" Jasper groaned not relaxing yet.

"Yes. He is. I doubt if we will see him again. His pack and the elders told him to leave us alone. Apparently Bella's speech made most of them see reason. They understand she made the choice and it wasn't against her will. They are willing to look away. Jacob here just wasn't finished. He believes he had the right to be here because he loves her." Edward hissed.

"But he doesn't," Jasper shrugged. "He has emotions of infatuation, jealously and pigheadedness. He can't believe someone in their right mind wouldn't choose him."

"I can agree to that. " Edward turned to me. "Do you still need to hunt?"

"I'm done," I smiled up at him.

"Good, let's get out of here since I am sure Alice is probably worried why we disappeared." Jasper turned to run back to the house.

**R**

I was excited, today was the first time. I was going to play baseball with the Cullens. The teams being even, Esme was playing too. A thunderstorm in New Hampshire was rare for November but we were using it to our advantage. I was on the team with Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle. We tried to divide the teams evenly with the powers.

"I think our best game plan is to have Bella bat clean up," Carlisle spoke up.

"She has never played before though?" Rose frowned.

"Yes, But Edward can't read her mind and she can cloud Alice's visions. Plus she has her newborn strength behind her." Jasper pointed out.

The game played evenly for awhile. The lead went back and forth, staying very close. I had scored a few times. The feeling was phenomenal. To go from being the worst player to one the best was a good feeling. Emmett nearly had a hissy fit when I caught a ball that normally would have been a homerun for him.

We were in the bottom of our last inning and my team was up to bat with two runs down and two outs. Jasper was waiting on second and I was up to bat.

I made sure my shield was up as I stepped up to bat. Alice frowned slightly, but got a determined look on her face.

She pitched a fast curve ball and I missed.

"Come on, Bella. You can do this," Carlisle cheered me on. Alice pitched again and I swung as hard as I could to deep out into left field making Emmett run for it. I took off running. I ran as hard as I could and was approaching third when I saw that Edward had moved in to cover the base. Emmett threw to him but overshot. I was about to stop on third base.

"Keep going, Bella," Jasper shouted. I glanced at him quickly. Why would he tell me that with Edward right there about to catch the ball? "He has to tag you for you to be out." I know that. Jasper winked. What was he trying to get at? Oh, my shield.

I kept running. Edward gave me a surprised look before trying to intercept me. I pushed my shield out a good foot in diameter. Edward reached out to tag me and bounced off the shield in his surprise, he dropped the ball. I crossed home plate. I dropped my shield as my teammates gave me high fives.

"Not fair, that has to be cheating," Emmett complained.

"It isn't cheating. We are allowed to use our powers. There has never been a rule against it." Jasper shot back.

"But that is because Edward and I can't turn them off." Alice crossed her arms in front chest.

"But you still use them to your advantage." Rose argued. My high was vanishing. I didn't want this to come to a fight.

"It's fair. They are right; we never made a rule against it." Esme agreed.

"Perhaps we should think about using the powers in another way then. In the future we can stick Bella on the same team as Edward and Alice. If she puts her shield over them then they can't use their powers to their advantage. But Bella will have to agree to drop it as her teammates and her run the bases." Carlisle proposed an idea for the future.

"Cool, then the teams will be on even for once." Emmett looked happier.

"But what about Jasper?" Rose asked.

"I can control myself not to play with anyone's emotions. Besides I only did it that one time to Emmett," Jasper smirked.

"What did you do?" I asked. This was the first I heard of this.

"He was very cocky that his team was winning. When the team I was on came up to bat I made him scared of the ball," Jasper snickered. The others were laughing too.

"It wasn't funny." Emmett huffed.

"Alright, are we agreed then for future games? We will not use powers to our advantage?" Carlisle asked while chuckling still over the memory. I nodded, as did the other three. Alice was the only one really put off by it. The others scurried off and I remained in the field with Edward. He hadn't spoken up during the conversation. I wondered if he was upset with me.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked. Edward looked at me in surprise.

"Why would I be?" He looked bewildered.

"For using my powers against you," I asked. Edward walked over to me and kissed my fingers lightly on one hand.

"No, love. I am not mad at you. I will admit I am not happy about losing. That rarely happens. But if I had to lose, I am glad it was to someone as beautiful as you." He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Besides, Esme is right, we should've made any rules concerning powers before hand. Since it was the first time playing with you, we didn't think about it." He then gives me a mischievous smile.

"There is only one way I would be upset about using your powers against me," Edward's eyes glinted and I knew he was up to something.

"What is that," I took the bait.

"If you used them to prevent me from kissing you," he gave a puppy dog eyes.

"Like that would ever happen," I laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

**R**

Thanksgiving was spent at a soup kitchen. I was able to block the scent from the others, as well as myself, so the smell of blood and food didn't get to anyone.

I was cooking once again with Esme. Learning to cook without smell and taste was difficult.

I tried to remember what I did last year, but I couldn't remember a thing. I felt guilty of the time I lost that I could have spent with Charlie. Up until I moved to Forks I saw him infrequently. Then when I was there I went into a frozen state after Edward left.

I have been talking to him on the phone weekly. He has been doing well, despite everything. He has been getting closer to Sue Clearwater. His relationship with Billy was still very strained.

We made plans that he was going to come visit after the New Year. His position in town doesn't allow him to leave for the holidays and I understood that.

About a week after Jacob showed up here unexpectantly, Carlisle received a call from Sam Uley. He apologized for the unauthorized visit of Jacob and the kidnapping of me. He stated that the Quileutes deemed the treaty unbroken and that Jasper, Alice and I were considered on it, in addition to the original Cullens. Better late then never, at least we will not have to watch our backs.

But, what was I was doing midnight on Thanksgiving night, or should I say Black Friday morning? Waiting outside a mall to open in New York City.  
>Of course I wasn't alone. I would never be here on my own accord. Alice dragged me with Esme and Rose. Well those two weren't dragged. But Alice insisted, puppy dog eyes and everything. Edward promised to take me to a musical on Broadway while we were in the city. The boys were going to do their own shopping and meet up with us later.<p>

"How did I let you talk me into to this," I mumbled looking at the crowd that looked like they were chomping at the bit to enter the mall. At least we weren't the only ones insane here.

"It is tradition, we do this every year. Well, almost every year. Last we didn't, which is why we need to make up for it now. The best deals are on Black Friday, and it is not like we sleep, so why not get here bright and early." Alice shrugged answering me in vampire speed. "Just remember if we get separated that you will need new contacts every so often." Alice reminded me.

"I know," the annoying little buggers, I hated them. They clouded my vision.

"You won't have to wear them too much longer. Your eyes are already almost more orange than red." Esme gave me a sympathetic smile.

A guard came up to the door to unlock the doors. He quickly jumped out of the way as people started to stampede forward. I hung back with Esme and Rose to wait. I wasn't in that much of a rush. I had enough when I saw an older women go down and start to get trampled.

"Are you okay?" I offered my hand to help her up. She ignored me and pushed past me to get in the store. Probably only exceeding in giving herself a bruise.

"That was rude," I mumbled stepping out of the way again.

"It's a shame people just seem to forget their manners." Esme was appalled at the bumping and elbowing to get it in. "I'm not doing this next year. I love shopping with you girls, but I will not be apart of something so chaotic." The crowd died down so we entered. Alice was waiting on the inside already with a full shopping bag.

"I know, I know, last year. I swear I didn't know it would be this bad. Many of them made last minute decisions." Alice sighed, she looked disappointed but at least she wasn't pouting.

"We can always have a girl's day when it is less busy," I offered. I was getting use to shopping with her. It wasn't so bad if she did it reasonably.

"We might be able to later on Black Friday, after most people get tired and leave," Rose suggested.

Two hours later I was in a formal section in a high class store looking at dresses for the up coming charity benefit. I looked through all the blue, not seeing anything I liked. I wondered if I should go with a different color for once. I glanced around at the racks.

"What about this sea-green one?" Rose spoke up. I didn't even realize she was in the same store as me. She held up a strapless princess gown. The skirt flared out and sparkled on the chiffon while the bodice was smooth satin that gathered around in the center to empathize the bust.

"It's very pretty," I walked closer to it.

"Here, go try it on, or should we just call, Alice." Rose smirked remembering last time I went dress shopping with her.  
>"I think I will try it on," I laughed. I had to change my contacts soon anyways and the changing room was a good cover. I stepped in to a room and quickly checked to make sure there wasn't a camera behind the mirror. I changed the contacts then put on the new dress. I stepped out of the room to see Rose waiting for her dress, which was more of deep rose colored then her normal red.<p>

"The color looks great on you." Rose complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I like yours as well."

"Thank you. I wanted a changed from the normal red." She smiled. "I have a pair of shoes that would work with that dress if you like. They are silver and sparkly with a four inch heel." I couldn't help but be happy that Rose was treating more like a sister finally. All animosity seemed to have fled awhile ago.

"That's very kind of you." I accepted her offer.

We left together after changing. Rose had worked her magic to get them to hold our dresses so we didn't have to carry them around.

We walked the mall together and I paused on the outside of a gaming store for two reasons, the first being a new game for Emmett's gaming system. The second, I spotted a Civil War chess set in the window. The pieces looked hand painted.

"Do you know if Jasper has anything like that?" I asked Rose. She looked over at me and shook her head after a moment. "I think I'm going to get them." I decided. I was browsing through the games when I remembered that Edward said something about getting a snowmobile for Emmett. I should probably check with him, I was pulling out my phone when was I interrupted.

"Hi there, beautiful. I never thought I would see you again." Who in the world was calling me beautiful? Only Edward was allowed to call me that. He had to be talking to Rose. I turned and she was a few feet away looking at a car magazine. I looked up to see a blonde boy grinning down at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you." I heard snorted laughter from behind him from two of his friends.

"Sure, it's me, Jim from Florida. You know, spring break." He hinted.

"Nope, sorry." I shrugged. I heard Rose come up beside me. I tried to remember Spring Break, a lot of my memories were foggy. I do remember going to see Renée, that's when I decided to say yes to Edward.

"Is he bothering you? Do I need to call the boys?" Rose asked. Another boy with dark brown hair walked up to Jim and swung his arms over his shoulders.

"Awe, my buddy here is harmless. He's just an idiot when it comes to charming beautiful species of the fairer sex." He winked. I had to admit he was the better charmer.

"Yeah, Jimmy here thought he would be smooth and throw a volleyball at her to get her attention. The idiot ended up hitting her and knocking her down. He then tired to pick her up." The third boy laughed walking up; he was a carrot top with freckles on his face. The memory slowly surfaced. I remembered telling him off and messing up his name on purpose.

"You purposely hit her. How old are you? My brothers stopped trying that shit when they were in elementary school." Rose looked unimpressed and angry. The trio looked nervous and took a step backwards.

"You know what, I think I remember you now, Tim." He started to correct me but I continued. "I have to thank you after all." Rose stopped glaring at the boys to give me an incredulous look. Jim started to look pleased and his friends' mouths dropped open.

"Thank me," he gave me a smug smile.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have realized I was wasting time. As soon as I got home, I told my boyfriend that I would accept his marriage proposal, after you had shown me that I already had the best there was. Why put off the inevitable. We got married this summer and I never have been happier." I beamed, as I watched Jim's face pale and his smile left his face. Rose stifled a laugh next to me.

"You're married?" He squeaked.

"Yes, to the most wonderful man. His name is Edward. He's the perfect man, or more like god." I sighed dreamily as Jim and his friends looked uncomfortable.

"Can you not talk about my brother that way?" Rose hid her smirk as she pretended to shudder. "Besides, Emmett is the much better brother."

"You only think that because you are married to him." I huffed.

"Well, I could say the same," Rose sniffed back.

"Ah, we should go. Nice to see you again. Congratulations…I guess," Jim and his friends looked uncomfortable.

"Bye, Tim," I waved.

"It's J… never mind." He spun around dejectedly

"That was amusing. You are learning to lie or at least to twist things." Rose grinned.

"So it wasn't too much?" I asked. Heading to the front to pay for Jasper's chess set.

"Not at all. You could've been meaner. Don't worry, I can teach you." She smiled at me.

"Speaking of teaching, I was wondering if you can help me with something. I was hoping to get Edward a new car to replace the Vanquish," I told her.

"I will be happy to help. Fair warning though, he is usually very picky about his cars." Rose answered. We finished paying and left.

"Well, I was thinking of a new Vanquish. I just don't know where to find one or what would be a good deal." I explained.

"I can definitely help with that. I know what extras he had last time too, so that isn't a problem." Rose nodded then seemed distracted by something.

"Thank you…" I stopped mid sentence as she pulled me behind a column.

I looked at her confused as she nodded her head in a different direction. I looked and saw what she did. Renée and Phil, and since they both thought I was dead, they couldn't spot me. I wonder what they were doing in New York.

As I looked closer I noticed something that I missed the first time. Renée looked pregnant.

"She's having a boy." Alice popped up next to me out of nowhere. "Do you want to know the name?" She looked excited.

"Sure," I answer after pausing to think about it first.

"Isaiah Anthony, after you and Edward." Alice answered.

"Did you know that we were going to run into her," I was suspicious of her motives.

"Yes," Alice answered immediately. "I knew she wouldn't have seen you. I also knew if I told you before hand you wouldn't want to see her. But then wish later that you did."

"It still wasn't your decision to make." Rose hissed.

"It's okay. It is good to see her even if I can't go talk to her." I sighed. "I wonder if she is happy?" I wished Edward was here to read her mind for me, or maybe even Jasper. I hoped she was happy and not depressed over my death.

"She looks it. The baby has given her a new hope. I have been watching her for awhile." Alice confirms. "Are you guys done here? I was thinking we could hit Time Square next. Meet you by the West gate in ten. I will go get Esme." With that she scampered off.

"I swear if she wasn't a vampire that she would have a problem with caffeine." We watched her skipped off, weaving in and out of others.

"You know, I thought a lot about what you said that day in the car for reasons to be changed. I used to think that given the chance, I would want to take the chance to be human again. The more I thought about leaving Emmett or having someone else's baby, the more I realized that I would hurt him. I could never do that to him. So, I guess if I couldn't take him with me or keep him then, I do not think I could do it. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time." Rose spoke up softly as we headed back to collect our dresses.

"It's okay. I understand what your view point was. It just wasn't the path I was meant to take. I am glad you don't hate me." I answered.

"I never hated you. I was jealous and never gave you a chance before. I'm glad to have you as a sister. Our family really is complete now." I smiled and would have been blushing if I was still human, "By the way, what kind of car would you like for Christmas? I know Edward is shopping for one and he's leaning toward a Porsche or a Ferrari." I frowned.

"I am not exactly the sports car type." I sighed. Edward will never change.

"Which is why us girls need to stick together; otherwise our husbands will never shop well. I was thinking you might like a truck, but may I suggest one that goes over 50mphs," she smirked.

"Haahaa," I rolled my eyes. "A truck will be nice."

**A/N: Yes, you have seen the end of Jacob. **

**We couldn't let Black Friday go by without Alice dragging them shopping. I personally haven't shopped on Black Friday in years. It has gotten to crazy for me. I remember hearing news stories of employees being trampled or even customers themselves because they such in a rush. **

**Bella and Rose are starting bond more. That is a good thing.**

**Next chapter is the last. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**R  
>R<br>R  
>Stop here to avoid preview<strong>

**R  
>R<br>R  
>R<br>**

**Preview:**

"**Dasher…Dancer… Vixen…Comet…Cupid…Donner…Blitzen…I am missing one. Who am I missing?" Emmett looked around. The reindeer had tags on their collars and he was trying to put them in order to the poem.**

"**Prancer." I answered trying not to laugh at him.**

"**Prancer!" Emmett yelled. "Where are you buddy? I need you to pull Santa's sleigh."**

"**Let me know, when he answers you," Jasper snickered; his irritation was gone as we watched Emmett's sad display.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 12: December (EPOV)**

"A little to the left. No, my left. Higher…higher …lower…higher. To the right. Right there." My sweet angel's voice floated up.

"Finally," Jasper grumbled on the other side.

"Don't blame me. It is your own wife that is picky. If it's not perfect, then we would just have to do this again." Bella called back. She was right. If it wasn't perfect we would just have to over and over.

"Wait. Your side is crooked, Jasper," Bella called back up.

"Where," Jasper looked insulted as he looked down.

"The big red bow," Bella sighed. Jasper leaned forward to fix the bow.

"Perfect," Bella exclaimed.

"Finally! Whose idea was it to put this big ass wreath up here?" Jasper started down the ladder. The wreath in question was about three times the size of Alice. It was a funny sight seeing her walk out of the woods carrying it.

"I believe that would be your lovely wife." I smirked heading down my own ladder.

"Lights are next. Where is Emmett by the way? I thought he was suppose to be helping," Jasper started to dig through the boxes. _White lights this year. Why are we even doing this? No one ever see the house? That's right, it makes Alice happy. Happy Alice leads to happy Jasper. Especially when she…_ I cleared my throat and Jasper looked up apologetically. _Sorry._

"Emmett is helping, or at least he has been trying to." Bella giggled. She looked over to where Emmett has been wrestling, literally, with a blow up Santa in a sleigh with reindeer in the field a little away from the house. He had them already blown up and they were trying to get away from him before he could anchor them down. He was trying hard not to be rough so he didn't pop them.

"Dasher…Dancer… Vixen…Comet…Cupid…Donner…Blitzen…I am missing one. Who am I missing?" Emmett looked around. The reindeer had tags on their collars and he was trying to put them in order to the poem.

"Prancer." I answered trying not to laugh at him.

"Prancer!" Emmett yelled. "Where are you buddy? I need you to pull Santa's sleigh."

"Let me know when he answers you," Jasper snickered. His irritation was gone as we watched Emmett's sad display.

"I think he floated over there," Bella pointed further out in the field towards the woods.

Emmett took off running towards it.

"Don't tackle…" I cringed when I ended up being too late. There was a loud pop!

"No," Emmett wailed and he ran to me handing me the poor reindeer in his arms.

"Bro, you have to save him." He pleaded.

"Emmett, I don't think I can." I looked it over. It was going to take more then a simple patch to fix him.

"But you have to. Santa is going to be upset and after all he has done for us. He's going to know, man. He's got eyes everywhere," Emmett was slowly losing it. _Can plastic fumes effect vampires?_ Jasper asked.

"Here, Emmett. Alice has an extra reindeer." Bella hands him a new box. Funny enough it was another Prancer.

"Thank god, now the pixie will not rip my…" I snarled before he could finish his sentence. Bella tried to hide her flinch. _Opps, sorry._

"You are still missing Rudolf?" Bella changed the subject.

"Silly, Bella. Rudolf doesn't exist." Emmett opened the box and headed back to his line of reindeer.

"Yet, Santa does?" Jasper scoffed.

"Isn't the answer to my letter proof? Bella is standing right there with Edward, right where she belongs." Emmett didn't even look back at us. I felt Bella's arms slip around my waist and her face press into my chest. My arms automatically embraced her back.

It has only been a year since I was in the attic in a pathetic ball. A year ago this Christmas Eve I took a journey through Bella's life. A year since that, I had smartened up and went back.

"I believe that there is a Santa." Bella said softly, looking up at me with her orange eyes; they were getting closer to gold by the day.

"I have reason to believe that too," I nodded. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I can agree that it was his letter, but a man in red velvet outfit leaving presents for children traveling by reindeer?" Jasper groaned. _You seriously believe in that._

"I truly do believe in that miracles can happen on Christmas; direct involvement or not from Santa." I held the proof in my arms.

"We better get a move on the lights. Alice will be home soon." Jasper started to pull icicle lights out of boxes for the eves.

**R**

The sun was shinning on Christmas morning. It sparkled on the snow light crystals, not much unlike our skin. My wife was snuggled into my side with her eyes closed, like she was asleep. There was a pounding on our door.

"Come on, it is time to get up and open presents." Emmett called through the door.

"We're coming," I sighed. Bella grumbled something before rolling out of her side of the bed. She went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair. We didn't need to change since Alice and Emmett convinced us to wear pajamas. Couples wore a similar theme. Bella and I were wearing penguins. Bella looked adorable, but I felt rather silly. But my girl chose penguins, so I was going to make her happy.

"Ready?" she was smiling by the door and held out her hand to me.

"Ready," I gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled then jumped on my back like the olden days.

We came to a stop next to Carlisle wearing his Santa pajamas and I smirked. _Not a word._

"Nothing. I just thought Emmett would insist on the Santa pajamas." I shrugged.  
>"I am only wearing what I was told to. I believe Emmett and Rose are snowmen." He shrugged. I spotted Jasper next and couldn't hold back on my laugh. Where the elves worked fine for Alice. He looked ridiculous.<p>

"Yeah very funny, Waddles," he huffed.

"Oh it is, Buddy." I laughed sitting down on the couch. Bella settled herself in my lap.

"Present time," Alice chirped from some where under the presents under the tree. She emerged and skipped around handing out the gifts.

We took our time opening the gifts from each other. We laughed and enjoyed the time together before separating to open the mates' gifts alone. I pulled Bella out on to the wrap around porch and sat her in the swing. I handed her two gifts like last year. She in turn handed me one.

"Ladies first, my dear." I brushed the hair back off her shoulder.

"Which one?" She asked. I pointed to the flatter of the two. She pulled out the papers. "This is starting to feel like déjà vu," she giggles. I rolled my eyes waiting for her to discover they weren't the same as last year. I still donated to the Alzheimer foundation in memory of her grandma. Bella knew that.

"What is this, it looks like papers for land ownership?" She looked at me. I couldn't read her expression.

"They are. You only said I couldn't buy you an island. You never said anything about not buying you land." I smiled angelically. She flipped through the papers and I hoped she would be able to figure out on her own where it was. She stared at the map and she bit her lips before looking at me.

"Is this where I think it is?" She asked softly. I hid my smile as I shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't have the luxury of reading your mind." I answered playfully. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly but then they soften again.

"Is this the meadow in Forks?" she asked. I nodded and watched as she looked as if she could cry.

"Oh, Edward, this is wonderful, thank you. Now it will always be our meadow." She flung her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly.

"You're welcome, love. The meadow is as special to me as it is to you." I pulled back to give her soft kiss. "Now open this one," I was excited to see her face when she opened the next gift. She took the bow off and placed it on my head with a tiny smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes as she tore the paper to reveal the Tiffany's box. I saw her quickly try to hide her grimace. I bit back my chuckle as I remember her asking me once if she looked like the Tiffany's type. She opened the box and pulled out the key and held it up. She gave it a confused look.  
>"The chain is from Tiffany's," I pointed to the locket that I had put a picture from our wedding in. "The key goes to your present that is in the garage. Want to check it out." I stood to pull her to her feet.<p>

"Wait, open yours, first," she insisted. Her face was determined so I knew that I wouldn't win this one.

"Alright." She beamed and pushed the large box to me. I ripped off the snowflake paper and opened the fairly large box. The inside was filled with packing peanuts. What in the world? I shifted through and felt nothing but peanuts. Bella started to giggle.

"It's in there." She laughed. I continued to dig and my hand hit something solid. I pulled it out and had a key on a blank leather chain on my hand; a piece of black tape covered the logo on the key.

"And here I thought I was being mean putting your key in a Tiffany's box." I laughed. "You got me a car." I gave her a smile. I did have to wonder what she picked out for me. I love her to death, but she doesn't know very much about cars.

"I did, it's in the garage." She hopped a little in her seat. She must have used her powers in order to hide it from me or the others were just getting better at blocking me.

"Well, then I guess we should check out our two presents." I smiled as I stood again. This time she didn't hesitate to stand with me.

We walked hand in hand to the barn that we had turned into a garage. We walked in and side by side were two covered vehicles with our names on them. Rose and Emmett must have been playing both sides, helping us.

"You first, my dear." I gestured to her new truck. I couldn't wait to see her face. Rose talked me out of a sporty car; reminding me that this car was for Bella, not me. I think I came up with the best solution. Rose even gave me the nod and helped me make sure it was perfect.

Bella went up and grabbed a hold of the cover with vampire speed she took it off and looked at it open mouthed.

"It looks like…but it can't be…it looks newer?" She was in shock.

"It's still a Chevy, a year younger then your old one. It is in better condition too. I bought it off a collector that loves to refurbish vehicles like this. Rose helped update it. It should run smoother and go faster then the old one." I told her. It still wasn't as fast as I liked, but it went faster then the old one. She skipped to the driver's door and opened it. She hopped into the seat and turned the key. It started up smoothly. Bella looked slightly disappointed.

"You can't tell me you missed that roar." I asked incredulously. She shrugged and gave me a small smile.

"It gave it character." She answered turning it off.

"It was annoyingly loud. We could here you start it at Charlie's from our house."

"You could not." She scowled, as she slid out of the truck. "Could you?" she gave me a skeptical look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a jerk," she playfully smacked me on the chest. I pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Do you like it?" I asked pulling back but not letting go of her waist.

"I love it. Thank you. Your turn," she smiled.

"I'm curious to see what you might have picked out for me." I walked over to my new car.

"Rose helped me," she admitted as she leaned against her truck. I nodded and grabbed the end of the cover. I took it with ease and I looked back at my new toy. A smiled came to my face. She had gotten me a new Vanquish. I knew she felt guilty about my old one. But I would trade a hundred thousand of those cars to have her still with me.

"It should have all the same extras as the old one. Rose helped me with that." Bella spoke up shyly.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it." I gave my crooked smile she claims to love.

"I'm glad." She looked relieved.

"Shall we test drive them, before we go to the shelter?" I asked. I wanted to get behind the wheel of my new car and stretch its legs.

"Mine first," She opened her door to her new truck. I started to pout. "You did say ladies first." Bella reminded me when I wasn't quick to join her.

"That I did. Okay truck first." I hopped in the passenger seat. Bella looked so happy; I couldn't help but smile too. She started the engine and it purred.

"If you are a good boy, we can always christen them later." She winked at me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I'll be good. I promise," I rested an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as she pulled down the driveway.

**R**

I watched as my wife danced with my sisters out on the dance floor. I sat with my brothers as we watched them. She looked happy and carefree. We were at the ball for the Dartmouth Hitchcock Hospital. They were holding it in a ballroom of the conference center at the Courtyard Marriot hotel in Concord.

"You know her self-confidence has grown tremendously, since you brought her home that first day." Jasper watched the girls from next to me at our table.

"I'm glad. I never understood how she didn't see herself clearly." I watched as she was twirled by Rose. I was happy that those two were on better terms as well.

"The same could have been said for you," Jasper shook his head in amusement.

"You've changed too. You're no longer a grump. Bells has you all smiles." Emmett added.

"That she does." I admitted. I picked up thoughts of some young interns across the floor. They were very much enjoying watching our girls.

"We should move," I nodded slightly to the guys that were slowly making there way to our wives. We stood up from our table and quickly made our way to them. Bella looked up and danced into my arms, her face all lit up with happiness.

The boys over her shoulder scowled in distaste. I couldn't help but look a little smug. Bella looked at me questioningly. She glanced behind me and noticed the boys retreating with frowns on their faces.

"What was that about?" She asked still innocent as ever at times.

"We couldn't just let anyone dance with our girls, now could we?" Emmett was dancing by us with Rose. The crowd had cleared a space around us.

"What's wrong with dancing with young, hot doctors," Rose teased him. Emmett frowned.

"I already got myself a hot doctor." Bella giggled as she looked up at me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"Me too," Alice laughed. She was thinking of Jasper's degree in Philosophy.

"You realize we are in trouble right?" Jasper looked over at me and nodded towards Bella. He had a smirk on his face.

"How so?" Alice asked. _ I haven't seen anything to be worried about._

"Bella is always so clueless when the boys are interested in her. She attracted them like flies to honey as a human. Us, guys are going to have to be on our toes the first few times she goes back to high school with us." Jasper answered. Alice's face went from worried to giggling.

"You're exaggerating." Bella shook her head. "There was no one beside Edward."

"You're forgetting about your furry admirer, Jacob," Jasper pointed out.

"He doesn't count. He was only annoying because he didn't want me to change. You said yourself he didn't love me." Bella argued.

"Well, what about Mike, Tyler and Eric? I believe all three asked you to the turn around dance." Alice piped up. Bella bit her lip and rolled her eyes.

"Wait those three asked Bella to the girl's choice dance. That is rich. How did I miss that before," Emmett snickered. Rose was fighting a laugh too and what she thought of that caught my interest.

"What did this Jim do during Spring Break?" I asked looking at Bella. I got a brief glimpse of her telling him off at the mall, but something to do when she was in Florida without me.

"Who?" Bella looked confused.

"I think he means Tim," Rose laughed. Bella's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh, him. He just hit me purposely with a volleyball to get my attention. Besides, I thought I handled him pretty well myself." Bella's stubborn face came on.

"She did quite well. Could've been meaner if I was her, but her point got across." Rose answered; showing me a better image of the scene from the mall.

"Why am I just now hearing about him though?" I asked again. Why was he allowed to get away with hurting my Bella for attention?

"Because I had more important things to tell you as soon as I got off the plane." Bella arched an eyebrow. I did remember that very fondly. The way she ran and jumped into my arms in the airport. That was the day she agreed to marry me. I will never forget that day. It was the day I achieved my New Year's Resolution. "Do you need to know about my neighbor in Phoenix that mowed our lawn for free? I didn't know about him either until Renée pointed it out." Another one?

"Jazz is right, we're in trouble. What is that? Six in the last five minutes." Emmett asked.

"Don't forget the guy that kept calling her Becky," Alice snickered.

"Seven then, not including the bozos over there. Yeah sure, Bells, no guy but Edward likes you." Emmett snickered. _High school may be interesting for once. I can go all big brother on their asses. _

"It's not your fault, Bella. You're just too nice for your own good. All boys are stupid; you need to be meaner." Alice shrugged. Bella was starting to look annoyed. She was still only months old and we shouldn't push her.

"I resent that," Emmett huffed.

"Sorry, Edward and Jasper, excluded," Alice smirked.

"That's better," Emmett nodded. _Wait a minute. _ He narrowed his eyes on our pixie sister.  
>"All of you think I should be meaner," Bella asked. A few shrugged and others nodded. I couldn't very well tell her that. It would be out of character for the girl I loved.<p>

"You-hoo!" All of us cringed as Sherry came into view wearing a bright orange dress and dragging Tom behind her. _Ugh, that color is so wrong for her._ Alice was horrified. We stopped dancing and Bella took a step away from me.

"Look Tom, it's our neighbors. Why all of you look lovely tonight. Such beautiful clothes, as always. You must tell me where you do all your shopping." She gushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint in Bella's eye. _Why is she blocking me? _Alice picked up. Apparently Bella's shield was up.

"Alice does all our shopping. She lives to shop." Bella was first to speak brightly. _What is she doing?_ Alice looked at me. I couldn't tell her, but Bella was up to something.

"Really?" Sherry gave a high pitch squeal, her husband cringed.

Before Alice could speak Bella continued.

"You know what, I'm sure you two would make excellent shopping buddies. You should go shopping together," Bella smiled. _Stop your wife!_ Alice had a forced smile on her face. Before I could do anything, Sherry started to hop up and down. She went to Alice's side as Alice fought a flinch. _Ah crap!_

"What a lovely idea! Isn't that a lovely idea, Tom," Sherry looked at him.

"What ever you say, dear." _If it means a day way from your squealing and chatter, I'm all for it. _

"We should go tomorrow. Think of all the sales and items on clearance." Sherry clapped her hands. Alice's eyes widened. _Clearance?_ "I'll pick you up tomorrow, say nine. I won't take 'no' for answer?" I fought back a laugh, as did most of the others.

"What a coincidence, Alice's has the same motto? I will personally make sure she is up in time." Emmett smirked. _Call me dumb, evil pixie. _

"Traitor," Alice hissed under her breath. Emmett shrugged. Rose beside him was stifling a laugh.

"Wonderful, I will see you tomorrow. I can't wait." Sherry gave Alice a hug.

"First thing we should find you is a nice sweater, you're freezing cold." Sherry announced. She turned to find her husband standing with his hands in his pockets "Come dear, there's others we should see. Buh-bye, Cullens," She waved her hand and pulled Tom towards a group of other people.

"Buh-bye, Sherry," Emmett waved back fluttering his fingers. Rose grabbed his hand to still it while trying not to laugh out loud.

"Bella, how could you," Alice seethed. Bella gave her an innocent smile.

"Mean enough for you, sister, dear?" She wrapped her arms around me with a smug smile.

"Did you need to test it out on me?" Alice huffed and pouted. "You're coming too, missy." Alice ordered.

"Afraid I can't, I need to pick up Charlie from the airport." Bella smirked widely.

"Look at it this way, Alice. At least now you have a Barbie doll willing to let you work your stuff without complaints. She even needs your help more then Bella ever did." Rose spoke up. _I didn't think Bella would have it in her to go against Alice._

"That is true," Alice sighed heavily. She looked back at Bella. "You owe me."

"Take it out of the times you forced me to shop, or be your doll." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella so help me… this can either be the easy way or the hard way." Alice was getting upset again.

"It will only be hard for you. You will have to figure out to how penetrate her shield." I kissed Bella's forehead. Alice growled in frustration.

"Jazzy," she whined. He didn't like seeing her upset and tired to smooth it over.

"Darlin', it's only one day. Think of it as helping the needy, not a punishment." He told her. "I will even give you no limit tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Alice started to smile.

"Wait… in the past you have had a limit?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"For myself, of course, but not for you. Edward footed that bill and told me to go crazy." Alice answered happy again. _That's what you get for not helping me. _She threw me under the bus; luckily Bella just rolled her eyes.

An hour later the countdown was about to begin. Once again, I was dancing with my beautiful girl out of the dance floor. She had her head against my shoulder with her eyes closed. Her mahogany hair brushed down my arm. The electricity pulsed around us, making me very aware that she wanted me as much as I wanted her at the moment. Right after midnight we were out of there. Bella shifted in my arms and our eyes locked. A shy smile graced her face when she realized I have been watching her.

"Is it possible for a year to go by so fast, yet seem so long?" Bella's musical voice purred against my chest.

"You will get use to it. Time starts to mesh after a while." I told her. "But I understand what you mean. So much has happened this past year."

"I know my favorite event from the past year." She rubbed herself against me lightly.

"Mmmm, let me guess. It had to be getting drunk for the first time. You were so cute and horny." I teased. She scowled and smacked my arm in protest.

"Very funny. Actually I would say it was being captured by the wolves. They were quite hot and they go around in just shorts. What girl wouldn't be happy being held captive?" She teased right back. I hissed and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Hot, really." I pouted. She reached on her toes to kiss my bottom lip lightly.

"Yes, they felt like furnaces if you stood close enough." She smirked and I realized she was talking about the body temperature.

"That isn't funny." I shook my head. I had a hard time hiding my smirk and she was still clearly amused.

"Alright. My favorite memory of the year has to be our wedding," She smiled as she pressed the hand adorned with my rings on my chest.

"That was definitely a good memory." I smiled, then dipped her on the floor. "However, I have to say our honeymoon was a close second." I pulled her back up and nibbled on her neck. I let one hand slip to her bottom to give it a soft squeeze. She squirmed then looked at me accusingly.

"Behave," she ordered. I gave her an angelic smile as she fought to remain serious. Her lip started to twitch and soon she was laughing again.

"I must say I do like this side of you so much better than you constantly on edge that I was going to get hurt." She sighed after she got in control of her giggles. _I agree, _chorused my family_. _

"I'm defiantly not missing that either. I have so much more time to my day now that I'm not catching you every two minutes from tripping." I tell her cheekily. She frowned and took a step out of my arms. Esme smacked me in the back of the head as Carlisle spun her by us. _Not nice, apologize. _

"I'm sorry, love. I was only teasing," I apologized as the countdown started. I reached for her and was blocked by her shield. "Love, I was hoping to give you a kiss at midnight."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you made fun of me," Bella's arms were across her chest.

"Please. I thought you wouldn't keep me from you using the shield." I gave her a puppy dog look. She looked unfazed. Crap.

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to. It's a women's prerogative." She shrugged. My hand dropped to my side as the crowed shouted one.

Before I could blink, Bella's arms were around my neck and her soft lips were on mine. I kissed her back, slipping my tongue into her mouth and kissing her heatedly. We were definitely leaving soon.

"I love you, Happy New Year," Bella pulled back.

"As I love you. Happy New Year, Beautiful." I kissed her hand.

"What, no 'will you marry me' this year?" Emmett snickered as he came over to wish us a Happy New Year's.

"Sorry, Em, I'm already married to the women I love. You will just have to move on," Bella and Rose laughed. Emmett scowled, _Ha Ha such a comedian. Leave the jokes to me. You already got yourself in enough trouble tonight._

After a quick round of wishing each other Happy New Year's, Bella pulled me out to the balcony.

"We can leave now if you like?" I purred against her neck, I felt her body react against mine but she stepped away.

"In a minute. I want to try something first." she asked looking a bit nervous.

"Take all the time you need," I took another step towards her, but she stepped back again.

"I need to be distraction free," she told me. I stuck my hands in my pocket and tried to behave myself.

Bella closed her eyes and bit her lip; she appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly I was hit with an image of myself and my siblings in the Fork's high school. It was immediately replaced with an image from our Biology class sharing a microscope. Then came an image of the meadow. I opened my eyes wide while the rest of me was in shock. I was reading her mind. I couldn't help it any longer and pulled her into a kiss as she was showing me an image from our first prom.

"Opps, I lost it," she opened her eyes.

"How did you do that love?" I asked in complete awe. Her face was a mix of pleased and slightly embarrassed.

"Jasper suggested that maybe if I can push it out to protect others, then I might be able to pull it back to take it off me. I have been practicing awhile. It's harder then pushing it out." She explained folding her hands in front of her. I grabbed them and kissed them lightly.

"Can you do it again?" I asked greedily.

"I'll try, but I really do need to concentrate." She gave me a stern look.

"I'll be good," I promised. She closed her eyes again to concentrate and I was flooded with images again. I was good up until she showed me images of our honeymoon. I couldn't help it anymore; I had to kiss her again. As soon as I did the images disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I had to kiss you. I really need you right now. Let's go home, love. I want to worship you," I nuzzled her neck.

"Then what are you waiting for," Her eyes stared up at me full of lust and desire.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and quickly guided her out to head for home.

**R**

**(3****rd**** person)**

Two figures went unnoticed as the young couple hurried off the balcony.

"What a difference a year makes," said the older looking woman of the two ladies. Her brown eyes smiled. "Your son has made my Isabella very happy. I'm glad he wasn't too proud to admit that he was wrong."

"I agree, that boy was always head strong like his father. But also, like his father, once he has given his heart, it's for keeps. I have a strong belief that Isabella will keep Edward in line." The women's green eyes sparkled as she watched her son and his wife disappear into the night. "And they will both get their happily ever after."

**R**

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**Dude, you totally rock. You came through for me and my family last year, and man, that mean a lot. My family has never been happier. Look at Eddie, the smile rarely leaves his face anymore. Bella, that girl, has really come out of her shell. She's more confident and happier too. We owe you. Your magic set things right again. I think my family are true believers. Well, Bella is, the others are half-way there. Except for Jasper, but leave it to him to be the skeptic when Eddie isn't.**_

_**As for this year. I really don't need anything. But Rosie told me about five year old Bella asking if you go the shelters for other little tikes. I know that you do. So please, instead of anything for me, pass on it to some other kid. I know my family would feel the same. Except if Jazz is getting coal, for that whole I don't believe in you, I don't think a kid deserves that.**_

_**Once again, big guy, thank you from the bottom of my heart. My family is indebted to you. We are finally complete.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Emmett McCarty Cullen**_

_**(Your favorite)**_

**A/N:**

**The story is complete. I am sure some of you are happy the tables were turned on Alice. This story was fun to write. Edward referred to Jasper as Buddy that was in reference to the movie ****Elf****. I don't own that movie. **

**Thank you for all that have read and those who have also reviewed. I do plan on writing more. I have a few stories in my head. I am currently working on timelines and writing a few chapters out before I post. But it shouldn't be that long of a wait. A week…two at the most. My next story will mostly likely will be all human. I am trying something different. But I do have other stories in mind with Cullens as Vampires still. **

**I now have a facebook account for Fanfiction. It is under Browneyes Fanfiction. I will update on that when I get closer to posting the new story.**

**Thank You Again.**


End file.
